


A Modern Pocahontas Tale

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney Alternate Universe Fic [2]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: In the modern Virginia, the beautiful heiress Pocahontas met a rising architect John Smith in the background of a conspiracy of his employer Ratcliffe. When their love was blooming a misunderstanding let John Rolfe in her life, making her w she must make a wise choice and find out her true enemy. A modern look inside Disney movie with the alternate ending of the sequel.





	1. Chapter 1

From John Smith's journal

Today is going to be the biggest day of my life. At last I'm going to join my new job.

I hung my bag on my shoulder & took a look of myself in the glass window of the nearby shop. Everything was perfect.

After the waiting of fifteen minutes, the bus arrived at last. I jumped into the bus & quickly found a seat near the window. I always liked window seats.

'May I seat beside you?' suddenly a bell like voice rang in my ear. I turned my head to see a girl of about in her late teen, standing beside me. 'Oh yes.' I moved a little to make room for her. 'Thanks.' She smiled revealing her pearly white teeth. Her copper skin was glittering like pure gold in the sun. Her raven hair was flying with the wind, trying to hide her angel face behind the dark veil. She was trying to keep them in the place but they were not listening to her. 'Beautiful day isn't it?' she sounded embarrassed as her hair flew on my face. I could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. 'Yes..' I mumbled as I forgot how to talk. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her breathtaking smile. But then the bus stopped to the next station.

'Hi, Nakoma' the girl waved at another short haired girl waiting for her at the station from the window. 'Come on.' another girl screamed. 'Wait a minute.' The girl beside me beamed & literally ran out of the bus to hug her friend. The bus began to move again. But I couldn't take my eyes off her. But at last she disappeared out of my sight. A big sigh escaped from my mouth. It was like a sweet dream come to an end & I woke up to find myself back into the real world again.

I got down in the next station. I looked around myself. I was new in this city as I grew up in England. I didn't know anything about it. 'Hi, John.' A familiar voice called me from behind. I turned to find my childhood friend, the redhead Thomas Brown. 'Hey, what are you doing here?' I ran to hug my old friend.

'I've joined Virginia Real- Estate Company too.' Thomas gave me a happy grin 'Director General Ratcliffe has sent me to take you to the office.' 'Let's go' I joined him into the black limousine.

The car stopped in front of a big building. We stepped into the lift. The lift stopped at the 15th floor. 'Go into the room. He is waiting for you.' Thomas grinned to encourage me.

I walked into the air conditioned room surrounded by the glass door. 'Come in, John Smith.' A voice spoke.' I took my seat in front of a semi bald headed, obese, purple suited man. 'I'm John Ratcliffe, director general of Virginia Real Estate Company.' He stretched his hand forward to shake my hand. 'I'm glad to meet you.' My hands meet him in a cordial handshake.

'I've heard about you, Smith. You're a talented architect.' He smiled. But the smile gave me creep. 'Let me tell you about your work.' He took a sip of wine from the bottle & opened a map on the table. I moved closer eagerly to hear him.

But somehow I couldn't like this man.

From Pocahontas's journal-

'Hey, I've two good news for you.' Nakoma beamed as we both entered into the car waiting for us at the station. I had just graduated from the high school & returning home. 'What news, dear?' I wondered as the whole day was too gloomy for me. 'First, you've got adopted in Virginia University in journalism.' Nakoma plastered a wide smile on her face 'Secondly, your father has returned from Sweden.' 'What! My father is back!' I hugged my friend tightly & kissed on her cheek 'Bless you, Nakoma.' 'Hey!' Nakoma wiped her cheek with the back of her hand 'We're not the children anymore.' I smiled. The wild wind was playing with my raven hair. Yes, I had just completed eighteen but inside I always felt like a seven years old.

The car stopped near the gate of Chico hominy Handicraft Company area. We owned this company for generations. My father Wereconoco Powatan was the chief of the company now. We owned about 16000 acres of land for this company with 700 people working here. They lived here with their families in about 60 quarters. It was like a small village & we were like a family. I was the only heiress of this huge legacy.

At last we stopped near the large office building of the Chico Hominy Company. 'Hey, look. Here's Koccum.' Nakoma blushed as a tall, dark & handsome young man with a ponytail joined us in the elevator. He was the only son of late Mr. Tomoco who held the half of the share of this company. After him Koccum held the share now.

'Hey, Pocahontas!' Koccoum smiled at me 'You look stunning today.' He placed his arm around my shoulder. 'Oh, really!' I raised my eyebrows. 'Yes you're.' he left the elevator as it stopped at the 15th floor. 'He's so..ooo handsome.' Nakoma watched him with admiring eyes. I smiled. My friend had always a crush on him. I walked near the reception & Nakoma left me to follow Koccoum.

"Sir Powatan is in the meeting.' The girl at the reception smiled. I was ready to wait for a while but when she told my name over the phone I was called inside. I walked into the cozy white chamber of my father. I found him sitting with his eyes close in his favorite revolving chair.

'Father' I rushed beside him. His dark eyes were opened & his face lit up with an affectionate smile. 'I know about your admission in the university.' He kissed my hair 'I'm proud of you my child.' 'I missed you too father.' I buried my head in his shoulder. We sat like that in a long silence. At last I broke the silence. 'How about your meeting with Mr. Masawomek?'

His dark eyes filled with pain. 'He doesn't want to donate for this company. The company is falling. I don't know how to save this age old legacy.' I understood his pain from the grim tone of his voice. The company was falling. But it was not the question of our reputation but also the livelihoods of 700 families. I settled my head on his shoulder unable to find any word to console him.

At last father broke the silence 'Koccum has asked your hand in marriage.' 'What?' my jaw practically hit the floor? How could he?

'You & Koccoum had wonderful relationship since childhood.' Father smiled softly 'I told him that he could have my blessings.'

'But…' I lost my words. How could Koccum mistake my sisterly intimacy as love. 'But father' I tried to speak not wanting to hurt his feelings 'I'm not ready for marriage yet.'

Father looked into my eyes. 'Follow me.' He said. I followed him to the window to see the tiny quarters below. 'Koccum holds the half of the share of this company. As the heiress you've to save your people & the company from falling.'

I sighed. I knew my duty. But it was too hard for me. I needed to decide. I walked out of the room. I pulled my hoodie over my head. I refused the car. I needed some time to think, to decide my future. I took a deep breath & walked into the crowd of the street.

**Hey, it's not my brilliant idea. But I don't see any Pocahontas story in modern setting. So I tried to write one. It's very hard to set the story but I try. But it is still bad. But I'm trying to maintain the Disney flow. But Still I'm scared that it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

From John Smith's journal-

It was a totally big day for me, probably the most eventful day of my life.

I had just joined my new job & became head of the project. Yes, I told about the director of Virginia Company. When we first met, he showed me a map of Virginia. 'Look here, Smith' he pointed at one place in the map 'This is the area of Chico hominy Handicraft Company. It has 16000 acres of lands.' I examined the place carefully. It was truly an interesting area- surrounded by two rivers on each side, a mountain & a forest. It was really a beautiful place I assumed like my wildest dream. 'But what about this?' I looked into the dark eyes of my employer 'What's my job exactly?' Director Ratcliffe smiled a little & shook his head 'We're going to make a five star hotel there & your job is to design the place & make it attractive to the customers.' 'But..' I was too curious that what about the owner of the land but soon I was cut off by a bunch of people entering into the room. Among them I recognized the thin man with brown beard, Mr. James Kingesly, the president of the company & his beautiful blonde wife Mrs. Anne Kingsly. I stood up to show them respect. 'Ow, Smith' Mr. Kingsly shook my hand cordially 'I heard about you.' 'My pleasure sir.' I tried to smile. 'Actually I adore your works.' His shy wife Mrs. Kingsly spoke from behind. I felt ecstatic inside. If it was before I would adjust my shirt's collar but I knew how to maintain curtsey. 'So Mr. Ratcliffe,' Mr. Kingsly turned to the director 'Explain the job to Mr. Smith.' 'Of course, sir.' Ratcliffe smiled wryly. He looked a bit annoyed. But I ignored that.

Then a handsome young man with red hair & of my age entered into the room. He looked very determined & very enthusiastic. 'Uncle, I got the file done.' He rushed near Mr. Kingsly. 'Ow, John, it's great.' Mr Kingsley took the file & turned to face me 'Mr. Smith, this is my nephew John Rolfe.' He gave me a cordial smile when our eyes met. From his smile I knew we would become friends soon. 'So, Mr Smith we're namesake.' He smiled ' Now congratulations for being the head of the Virginia project.'

My jaw practically hit the floor. I'm the head. I turned to look at director Ratcliffe who seemed not so happy with my new position. 'So, Mr. Smith, director Ratcliffe will tell you about your job.' Mr Kingsley smiled. 'Yes, I know you can do it.' Rolfe gave me an encouraging smile handing me the blue file. I shook my head positively but until then I was completely unaware of the challenge I was going to face. 'You can call me John.' I smiled to Rolfe. 'Ok' he shook my hands once again & left the room.

I opened the file unable to suppress my curiosity. To my surprise I found a photo of a young Native American girl with raven hair & dark thoughtful eyes. I watched her smiling face for a moment. Her dark eyes were piercing my soul & I was hypnotized by her beauty. 'She's Pocahontas Powatan, the daughter of Chief Powatan.' Ratcliffe's voice brought me back to reality. 'But what about her?' I gave him a puzzled look. Ratcliffe enjoyed my surprise for a moment & then sank into his chair 'We've talked with chief Powatan about the land but he never wants to sell that. But this land is the turning point for this company. This girl is weak point. So you must win her with your looks so that we can use her to get the land.'

'But..' I hesitated for a moment but then Ratcliffe's hand on my shoulder washed away my hesitation 'Think about the fame you'll get from this project. So do this man. I know you can do it.' I looked into his eyes for a while & at last I made my decision.

()()()

It was about midnight when we're returning home from the concert. Actually Thomas surprised me with the tickets to celebrate my new job. Truly saying he got the perfect present for me.

The road was dark & secluded. 'Hey dude, make the car move faster.' I shouted from the backseat to my friend, Thomas. 'Sense some adventure, eh!' he laughed out loudly like a five years old & increased the speed. I was a fan of speed & I squeaked like a child when our can began moving like an airplane. 'Yeah….' Thomas laughed & I joined him. 'Hey, what about Maria?' I asked him 'I head she has dumped you?' 'Ha, ha ha….' Thomas tuned his head to face me. The only source of light in the dark street was the headlight of our car. But I could say that I'd never seen a man laughing like this being dumped by his girlfriend. 'What' the matter dude, are you crazy?' I leaped beside him from the back seat. 'She had dumped me at least 10 times in last year.' Thomas smiled 'I know she'll…' Before he could finish his words his cell phone began ringing. 'Maria…' he grinned & picked up the phone holding the staring wheel with one hand. I was watching him with a huge grin on my face. Then something caught my eyes- a human figure was coming towards us & we're only a feet away from the person.

'Thomas ,stop.' I pressed the break & the car stopped with a violent jerk but it was too late. We got down from the car to find the mysterious person lying on the steet, unmoving & she was a girl. "My God.' Thomas gasped 'Is she dead?' I rushed beside her & picked up her limp body in my arms. I pulled down her hoodie which was hiding her face from us & then I lost my words. It was the girl whom I saw in the bus this morning. Her raven hair, thoughtful eyes & her smile took my breath away. This was the girl whom I saw in the photo today.

But now she was lying motionless in my arms & a dark fluild running down from the side of her head was turning her raven hair into bright crimson.

From the journal of Pocahontas-

'Pocahontas, Pocahontas!' a familiar voice was calling me from a distance. I tried to open my eyes. My head was heavy like a stone & everything was blurry. I opened my eyes in a slit & the worried face of my father came into my view. 'Father!' my lips moved to form a whisper. His face lit up with a smile. He lowered his head to kiss my forehead. 'I was so worried about you.' My vision improved & my surroundings came into my view. I was lying in a milky white bed surrounded by white walls. I found Nakoma smiling standing beside my father. "Oh, you've frightened me!' she giggled. "Don't do it again.' Father pressed my hand 'You're all I have.' 'I'm sorry father.' I tried to smile. A sad smile crossed his face 'No, darling It was my fault. I shouldn't upset you like that.'

I looked into his face. Although he tried hard to canceal his worries about the company but I knew he was right. I settled myself back into the pillow trying to think. Yes, I was all he had. An uncomfortable silence prevailed between us while our mind was running into the other ways.

I tried to remember the day of my accident. I was upset. I wasn't not in myself while walking the road. Then another face crossed my mind- a handsome face framed with bright golden hair with dazzling blue eyes whispering in my ears 'Don't worry! I'm here.' Who he was? Or it was only a dream of my traumatized mind?

The silence was broken by another voice "May I come in?'' all of us startled & turned our heads to find Koccum standing at the doorway. 'Of course, young man.' Father rose from his seat & patted his shoulder. 'I've some meetings to attend.' He smiled at me & looked at Nakoma 'Let them talk alone, dear.' I saw the dark cloud descended upon her face but she silently left the room.

'How are you feeling, darling?' Koccum kissed my lips before taking his seat beside me. I didn't stop him but somehow I cringed at his touch. 'Better.' I tried to smile. 'Oh, we're so afraid.' He let a sigh to escape, & fixed his dark eyes upon me 'After all you're the heiress & your father can't pay the debts to my father. If something bad happens to you then who'd save the company?'

I narrowed my eyes to take a clear look of his face. I tried to read his real intentions but he was clever enough to hide them. 'What does it mean?' the words escaped from my mouth.

'Nothing!' he tried to recover his words "I was just wondering about your well beings.'

Unpaid debts! So that was the thing father was worried about. If he couldn't pay the debts then, Koccum will have the company or if he wanted to pay them then he had to sell it to Virginia Company. All those thoughts made me sick in the stomach. I began to feel exhausted. Koccum was watching me with concern in his face. 'Are you feeling sick?' he whispered anxiously but I had no intention to talk with him. 'I need some time alone.' I spoke lazily & settled back into the pillows.

()()()

From that day no one even Koccum remained unusually sent about the company. Father, Nakoma & Koccum kept visiting me everyday. It was Nakoma who kept me happy. She cut jokes & stayed with me at night.

But I could never forget about my duty. The unpaid debts! I couldn't let go the legacy. I wanted to get rid of them but they kept haunting me.

No, I was wrong. Another face kept haunting me- a dreamy face with dazzling blue eyes whispering, 'I'm here.'

I asked the nurse about my rescuers but she couldn't give a clue. They hadn't left any address to find them.

A week later I began to recover. Father was ecstatic about my release. Nakoma continued to keep my company. Koccum kept visiting me & each time I saw him I could read the warning written there.

It was my last night at hospital. Nakoma was sitting in a couch reading a book attentively. Her head snapped up with my voice 'I've decided.'

She raised one eyebrow & fixed her dark eyes upon me 'What? Another accident?' she giggled. But I was serious. 'No. Nakoma' there was a strange dryness in my throat "I'll marry Koccum.'

The playful smile vanished from her face. She rose from her seat & spoke in a hoarse voice 'I need to go to the wash room.'

I saw her disappearing into the washroom. I began to hate myself for hurting her in that way. But I had no choice. Life was really tough for me now.

Then the violent ringing of my cell phone broke my thoughts. I looked at the screen, it was an unknown number. Curiously I pressed the little green button & spoke 'Pocahontas speaking.'

There was a silence from other side.

'Hello!' I felt annoyed with the silence "Who are you?'

After a moment's pause a voice spoke from the other side which took my breath away 'I'm John Smith.'

It was the voice from my dream.

**See, it's an awkward situation & I say that nothing will be same as the movie but I'll just follow a gross outline from that.**

**REVIEW to get the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

From the journal of John Smith-

'Pocahontas speaking…' her voice rang like a bell from the other side. I eyed at Thomas who was grinning sitting beside me. I threw him a annoyed look & returned to the conversation. I propped myself up & leaned against the pillow.

'Thank you for saving my life.' Pocahontas spoke from the other side. 'But why did you never left any address or number to connect you?' her spoke in a complaining tone. My heart leapt to my throat. She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I couldn't find any word for a while. If she knew what I was up to….

'I was afraid..' At last I managed to say after a long pause. My heart was pounding against my chest. Why I was feeling so nervous to say the next words? I was afraid about her reaction to me. I looked at Thomas helplessly. But he gave me an encouraging smile.

'Can we meet somewhere soon? 'At last I managed to say. 'Why?' she sounded confused. 'It's urgent.' I sounded desperate. Yes, I really was. It was question of my fame as well as my job. I looked at the blue necklace in my hand. It had fallen from her neck on the day of the accident. 'Please?' I asked again.

There was a pause from the other side. But it seemed a year to have her answer. 'Well.' At last she spoke 'Meet me at Bluebird restaurant on Thursday at 6 p.m.'

Then the line went dead.

"Well done friend.' Thomas jumped beside me. 'Congratulations.' He shook my hand. 'Thanks.' I grinned shaking his hand warmly. I took a look of the silver pendant adorned with a blue sapphire in the middle of the necklace. I took it near my eyes to read the tiny letters that were engraved below – 'To darling Pocahontas, from mother.'

I knew she lost her mother when she was only eight. 'Probably she's missing it too much.' I smiled 'She must come for it.'

It was my time to get the fish on the hook.

()()()

I reported my first design for the grand hotel in the next morning. Now I was standing before my boss director Ratcliffe who was watching the paper with a frown on his face. Then he raised his head & threw me an unsatisfied look. 'It's not up to the mark, Smith.' He said. That comment made me feel humiliated inside but I kept my feelings inside me. But I knew it was my best work. I had gave up my sleep of the nights for it. And now he was telling that it wasn't up to the mark? How disgusting! I looked into his eyes. I could see pure disgust in them. Why that man hated me that much? Was he jealous of my popularity!

'I 'll try sir.' I took the file again & was about to leave. 'No, I want the next design in next week.' He smiled. His smile didn't give me any pleasure. 'Yes, sir.' I said lazily & was about to turn the door knob again. 'Smith!' his voice from behind again stopped me. I turned my head to see him. 'Win that girl as soon as possible.' He grinned 'She's the key to our success.'

I left his room & went back to my table. I leaned against my chair lazily & pulled out the blue file from my desk. I opened the file to see her photograph again. I watched her beautiful face for a long time. Her dark eyes were pricing my soul. 'So, Miss Pocahontas.' I grinned at her still face 'Soon you'll step into my trap.

()()()

I needed to look my best this evening. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. I choose my best blue jeans & blue vest for this meeting. Sure I needed to have my best look to impress her.

As soon as I reached the Bluebird Restaurant a waiter came to receive me. 'Are you Mr. John Smith?' he asked me. "Yes,' I gave him a puzzled look. 'Miss Pocahontas Powatan is waiting for you.' He began to show me the way. He stopped near the corner table where I found a girl sitting alone. 'Miss Powatan?' I hesitated for a moment. 'Yes,' she turned her head to face me. Right then I felt my breath caught into my chest.

She was wearing a green stripped skirt & a sleeveless green body hugging top. Her long raven hair touched her hip & her full lips were so inviting that almost drove me mad. She stretched her right hand to meet mine in a handshake. 'I'm Pocahontas Powatan.' Her smile took my breath again. When my skin touched hers a jolt like an electric shock passed through my body. 'I'm John Smith.' I mumbled know that I was looking like stupid which was so far from my original intention to impress her. She felt the spark too, I guessed because when she let my hand go, I saw a tint of redness on her copper cheek.

Without any further words I sat beside her. I couldn't find out what to say. I literally lost my words. Oh, it was insane. Everything was going out of the plan. I found her curious eyes were watching me & an uncomfortable silence prevailed between us. The silence was so uncomfortable that I decided to break that at last. My hands found the necklace in my pocket. I took that out & placed it on the table. 'Actually you left it on the day of your accident.' At last I made the first move on the conversation. She watched the necklace for a while. Her dark eyes lit up with joy. Her red lips began trembling. She gently took it from the table & whispered 'My mother's necklace! Oh how can I thank you for this?' I could see a drop of tear at the corner of her eye. 'It's her only memory to me.' Her voice was horse. I watched the girl before me. Her sudden change from a determined girl to a nostalgic girl amazed me.

Suddenly I felt a strange urge inside me to take her in my arms & pat her back gently & whisper something in her ears to console her. I was amazed with my own feelings. I touched her hand gently & whispered 'I'm sorry.' She raised her eyes to look at me. I looked into her eyes too. Suddenly I found it was too difficult to breath. We sat in a silence holding each other's hand for a long time. We lost the count of time. Probably the time had stopped to us.

But soon the magic was broken with the violent ringing of her cell phone. She took that out of her purse & looked at the screen. Suddenly her face became dark. 'I have to go.' She hurriedly rose from the seat & rushed out of the restaurant.

I watched her going. It was like a wonderful dream & suddenly I woke up from that. But I never wanted to.

Then my phone also began vibrating violently. I received the call. It was from Ratcliffe.

'How's everything going?' he asked. 'The fish got the bait.' I tried to smile over the phone.

But my voice trembled a little as if I was lying. What happened to me? I was surprised with my own feelings.

But I couldn't explain that.

From Pocahontas's journal-

I rushed out from the restaurant. There was a message from Nakoma. She had tried to reach me on phone for several times but I was too busy with my guest that I hadn't noticed the twenty missed calls on the screen. And now I found the message she had left for me.

'Come quickly to St. Gorge Hospital. We've a bad news. My brother Namontak has a bad accident.'

Oh no! My eyes widened. What was happening to us for last few weeks! First there was a bad news about the company, then my father's request to me to marry Kocum, then my accident and now this! All those thoughts began to give me a terrible headache. I clutched my hairs tightly with my fingers to ease the rising tension in my mind. I needed to be clam now. But some how I could feel there was some connection among these events. But I couldn't see the links leading to the source. But I could feel the darkness descending upon us, around me, my family, my company and the people I loved.

I walked to the parking lot but I couldn't find my car. My frown grew deeper. Where had I parked that car? Just then realization hit me. Oh, I hadn't brought the car today. Oh, the tension was messing up my head. I needed some time alone to clam myself. But I had no time.

Right then a black Ferrari stopped beside me. I jumped aside so that the car wouldn't hit me again. The driver pulled the break & a handsome young man with shiny golden walked out from the car. He was my guest in this evening, John Smith. 'Hi, miss.' He smiled 'I see you're in trouble. Can I give you a lift?' I watched the man for a while. His cordial smile made me to feel safe & sound. I tried to talk but somehow my words caught in my throat. Why should I meet him in every step of my life? Why he came to help when I was in trouble? What was the connection?

Before I could answer his question I felt him taking my hand & leading me to the car. Silently I took my seat beside him. 'Where should I drop you?' he smiled with his pearly white teeth. 'To St. Gorge Hospital.' My voice was still harsh. I felt that I was looking at his face, his hands over the steering. Oh no, What I was thinking! What was happening to me. I could feel the blood creeping up to my cheek. But somehow I couldn't resist myself from looking at him. But what I was doing. I promised to Kocum.

We didn't talk through the road. Even I didn't notice when we reached the destination.. 'We're here.' John opened the car door. He gently took my hand & help me to get down from the car. But when he touched me I felt a shiver running down through my spine. My whole body was shining. I tried to look into his eyes. But I was the worst idea of my life. My breath caught into my throat when I looked into his dazzling blue eyes. But I couldn't read his reactions there.

'I'll talk with you later.' He smiled getting into the car again. 'I think you're in emergency now.'

I watched him driving away. It was like a dream. And it was broken with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Kocum who was wearing an anxious look on his face. 'I'm glad you're safe.' He hugged me gently but I cringed at his touch. But I could read the warning there. 'But what happened?' I tried to sound casual while walking through the hospital corridor.

'Pocahontas..' I saw Nakoma's trembling body running towards me when we reached the waiting room. Tears were streaming down from her dark eyes. Her body was trembling with a silent sob. 'Namontak….' She slurred 'He's the only family I have.' I hugged my friend gently & tried to clam her down. I patted her back & whispered 'Clam down, Nakoma. It's just an accident.'

'No,' Nakoma freed herself from my hug 'It's an attempt to murder.' 'What?' My eyes widened too. 'Yes,' Nakoma shook her head impatiently 'Last week a man called Director Ratcliffe came to your father's office with some papers about the deal of selling the company. But Uncle Powatan denied the deal. He & Namontak want to meet the the man in the Virginia Company office. On their way to home a car crushed their car from behind. Uncle Powatan survived fortunately but Namontak was injured badly.'

My heart began pounding in my chest. What was happening? Who was that Ratcliffe?

I could see the world collapsing around me but I couldn't do anything to save that.

Kocum was talking with the surgeon who came out from the operation theater. I saw Nakoma walking near them. She was whispering something in heavy voice. Then I found Kocum wrapping her in a tight hug & leading her to the nearby chair. Nakoma rested her head on his shoulder & she looked very relaxed with him.

I knew she loved him. But it was me who was standing between them. But how could I tell that everything I was doing just to save my legacy?

I walked away from the corridor to the balcony. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find my father. 'Father!' I wrapped my arms around his body tightly. He was the only family I had. And I never wanted to loose him. I felt my father patting my back gently. Suddenly I began to feel like the little girl who often cuddled into her father's lap. 'I love you father. 'I whispered. I looked into his dark wise eyes. 'I love you too.' He smiled kissing my forehead 'But you must be careful. I think you wouldn't leave the company boundary alone because we've many enemies who are hunting us down.'

()()()

I knew who they were. All of them worked for Virginia Company and they wanted to take our land. If we couldn't save the company then many people would loose their jobs. They as well as their families would die.

It was about midnight. I needed to sleep but somehow I couldn't. Those thoughts were hunting me down. But the burden of these thought was making me tired. I couldn't bear them alone. I needed someone to share them, someone I could trust.

I sat before my laptop and signed into my Facebook account. A new friend request was waiting for me. And to my surprise I found my evening guest John Smith as my new friend. I looked into his profile picture. He was always as handsome as he was in real life. His dazzling blue eyes were piercing my soul. His home country was UK. He was educated in Oxford University & he came from a well known family from Essex. I looked into his photo again. Suddenly I feel very difficult to breath. That happened every time I saw him. But why?

Usually I maintained much privacy in my Facebook account. Even I never accept a request from anyone whom I knew very little. But I knew this man for only two hours and I accepted his friend request. And a moment later a chat window popped up. It was John Smith.

'What are you doing in this late night?' he asked me.

'Thinking.' I typed. 'And they're killing me.'

'What? Can I share your thoughts?'

'But I want some one whom I can trust.'

'You can trust me.'

I stared at the monitor for a while. Should I trust him? I asked myself.

'Are you hesitating? Ok, I'm signing out.' He typed from the other side.

Oh, no. I never want him to go. 'Wait.' I typed again 'I trust you.'

'Then tell me everything my wonderful friend.'

'We're having a problem with Virginia Company. They're conspiring against us. And I hate those men. I really hate them.'

I finished typing but there was no response from the other side. What happened? I checked my net connection. It was alright. Then was he bored with me? 'What happened?' I asked impatiently.

After a moment the reply came 'Can I tell you a truth?'

'Yes.' I was really excited to know his secret.

But a moment later I had never imagine seeing those words on the monitor but I had to.

'I work for the Virginia Company' John wrote from the other side 'Do you hate me now?'

I stared at the monitor for a while. Tears bean streaming down from my eyes suddenly.

**REVIEW if you want to get the next chapter.**

**You can get a fanart for this chapter. Check the link in my profile.**

**It's awful I know but REVIEWS always make my day bright.**

**So never forget to press the lovely REVIEW button below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got a writer's block & tried to get over it. So consider it kindly.**

From John Smith's journal-

And the monitor became blank. She logged out without any more words. A sigh escaped from my mouth. I shouldn't tell her the truth but somehow I couldn't resist myself from telling her everything about me. A strange guilt was piercing me while I was hiding the truth from her. But now everything was finished. And I could feel that our relationship was going to end before it could begin properly. Oh, no! I'm bubbling again pointlessly. She was a part of my assignment. I was supposed not to get serious about her. I needed to get rid off my fantasy & should concentrate on my work. The future of my carrier depended on this project.

I turned off my laptop & settled myself back in my bed. The city was sleeping peacefully & I could hear Thomas snoring softly in the bed beside me. But I couldn't sleep. A strange guilt kept disturbing me. I could feel that those accidents were not a coincidence. It was planned. But was there any proof? Oh no! I'm getting influenced by that girl again. I needed to choose my right path, convince that girl to sign the contact & then get a big amount of money as well as the promotion. Everything would secure my future. I turned off my table lamp & buried my head in the pillow. I needed some sleep now.

23rd March-

Alright, I didn't keep the entry of last two weeks because nothing happened mentionable then. And I made up my mind. I'm hanging to my job. Director Ratcliffe called me to his office again & really he was disappointed with my progress. 'Smith' He glared at me 'You shouldn't slacking in your work like this. Look getting that girl isn't only way to get the land. You must be ready for another way.'

I looked in his eyes. That man was desperate to get this project. I knew it was another step to move higher position. He would become the vice- president of this company. So it was really important for him. 'I count on you Smith.' he said again.

Oh, no! What he was planning again. I really never liked that man.

And I tried to reach Pocahontas on phone but she never answered. I tried to search her on Facebook but she was always unavailable. I knew she was trying to avoid me. Ok, I would avoid her too.

But it was never as easy as I thought. I couldn't wipe her away from my mind. And we meet everyday on the way to my office & she was on her way to the university. Our eyes met for a brief moment in the traffic when our cars stopped side by side. She was always accompanied by her handsome companion or her friend Nakoma. When ever our eyes met she looked away from me & covered them with black sunglass.

She was a headstrong girl. Suddenly I could feel I could never convince her to make her father to sign this contact with my company.

But why I'm thinking about her? We met only for few hours & I shouldn't care about her. But somehow I couldn't get rid of her.

23rd April-

And the last month was uneventful except some failed meeting with Chief Powatan. That old man continually kept refusing to sell his land to us. But we wanted to give a good price for that falling company because that land was much more valuable but that old man was never convinced. I accompanied Director Ratcliffe in one meeting & there I meet Chief Powatan's handsome secretary Koccum. When the meeting ended he just cornered me in the corridor & hissed 'If any of you try to get your filthy hand upon our land we can take revenge.'

But President James Kingsly was unconvinced. He kept phoning us every week about the progress of the project. I didn't know why that old man was too eager to get that particular land. But I guessed it was the position of the land which attracted him. a motel in that position would attract many tourists. And Director Ratcliffe kept bossing us as always. In last meeting he declared 'If you can't get this project successful, I'll fire all of you.'

Thomas, my red headed friend was afraid with the declaration. 'John' his voice was shaky 'If I loose this job what I'll do? I just proposed Maria last week & advanced for a house. If I get fired then how'll I pay for the dream house?'

'Everything will be alright.' I tried to console him. Ben was cursing Ratcliffe. I was feeling helpless. Our dreams just depended on only a piece of land! Unbelievable!

But Pocahontas was still unavailable. That was worse. And I couldn't get rid off her still. Things were getting worse when she began invading my dreams too. And this distance was making her more desirable.

1st July-

And I was given another project. I needed to submit my final design for Virginia Motel with in ten days. Thomas visited me again in my chamber. 'John, we count on you.' He said leaving me alone. I could hear Ben, Lon & other colleagues talking about me. 'Smith is changed.' 'Yeah, he's unusually silent.' 'Will he leave us?' 'I think, he's thinking about a better opportunity.' 'But he can shine more if we can get this project. The motel will be the biggest motel in Virginia. I think that'll be a milestone in his architectural carrier.'

And I knew that too. I looked at the calendar. I had only five more days. I pulled a bundle of papers on my lap & took the pencil between my fingers. But after a few moments I found myself staring blankly at the white paper & my fingers drew a face over the paper which belonged to Pocahontas.

And she was still avoiding me.

5th July-

And Ratcliffe called another meeting again. That man was really disappointed with us. 'You can't convince that old Powatan!' He bellowed at Ben who visited chief Powatan last week. He offered him double money as the price but that old man was indifferent in his decision. But we had the internal news about the company. It was falling. All the products kept loosing the market. All the shareholders refused to give donations. And the banks were calling for the payments. But the old man was clinging to his decision. 'You fool!' Ratcliffe busted with anger 'Only one sign could make your future secure.' Ben felt very insulted as he sank into his seat. Then Ratcliffe turned to Thomas who was giving us all the internal news about the Chichohominy Company 'You missed the news about their deal with Massawomakes. That old man still depends on their donation. Why you can't do you job properly?' Thomas turned pale with the fear of loosing his job. He tied to mumble something while he sat down. But nothing could give us the proper solution. Suddenly Wiggins, Ratcliffe's secretary raised his hand 'Sir can't we think of any other way?' We exchanged puzzled looks. But I saw Ratcliffe's face lightened up with a hidden pleasure. 'Of course we can.' He murmured. But I could read something fishy in his eyes. And I needed to admit, I didn't like his look.

Somehow I felt the urge to convince Pocahontas again about the signing the contact before anything bad happens again.

5th July, 2:30 AM-

After wining the fight with myself at last I decided to call Pocahontas again. My heart began pounding against my chest when I found her phone rigging & my breath caught to my throat when I hear her voice from the opposite side.

'What do you want John?' her voice was cold as ice 'To convince me to get my father to sign the deal with your company?'

My excitement burnt out. My blood froze in my veins. How did she know about my true intention? 'Wondering about how I knew everything?' I heard her sarcastic voice 'Koccum told me. He helped me to find out every fact about you & your company. He opened my eyes. Now don't try to fool me again, John.'

'Pocahontas, I just…' I tried to clam her down & make up all the misunderstandings. I needed to tell her about the fate of their wrong decision 'I was really..'

But her untamed voice silenced me once again 'Your company is conspiring against us. They planned the accident to kill my father & now Namontak is disabled for life. Can you explain that John?'

I swallowed hard 'I know I can't explain that. But you know I was never part of those plans. And Virginia Company is very powerful. They're clever enough to hide their crimes. How can you & your falling company fight with them? And is there any meaning of keeping that falling company? If your father signs the contact peacefully then nothing will happen again.'

'What do you mean by that?' she screamed like a child 'We're just trying to save our people & our land. Is that meaningless to you? Who'll fend them when all of them loose their jobs?'

'Look' I tried to reason her 'Our company is offering enough compensation for them. Then what's the problem?'

'Then what about the legacy?' Now she was at the verge of tears.

'What legacy?' Now I was confused. Then I heard her sarcastic giggle from the other side 'I think yourself as very wise man, John but now I can see how blind you are. There are many things about which you've no idea.'

'What?' now I was really confused with the change of her mood. That girl was really mysterious & that made her more & more desirable than all the girls I had met before.

'Can you give me one day of your life?' she said from the other side. Now her voice was as peaceful as the summer river.

'But why?' I sounded really stupid now.

'I'll show you something that you never knew before.' She sounded really mysterious now.

'Alright, I'll reserve tomorrow for you.' I replied. But I had no idea about what she was talking .

From Pocahontas's journal-

I threw the phone away & collapsed into the softness of the white mattress. Everything was confusing really confusing. I had no control on my feelings. I had no idea what I was doing. It seemed that I was living in a delirium.

I turned the pages of my little blue journal. The pages were empty. The last entry was about five months ago. Now before entering into the real event I needed to refresh my memories of last few months, possibly to analyze the true desire of my heart.

Alright, let me start from the night when I last talked with John Smith on Facebook. He told me about his true identity. He was from my enemy side. He supposed not to rescue me in the night of my accident. He supposed not to be so nice & gentle with me. But why he was doing that? What was his true intention? He was one of them. It wasn't true that he didn't know about me. He knew everything about me. Then why? I never dared to ask him. From the moment I knew about him I just decided to stop talking with him, closing all connections with him. Wasn't it obvious for me? It was a wise decision which could keep me on safe side.

Then why I kept thinking about him in the middle of the night? Why he invaded in my dreams stealing my beauty sleep? Why I couldn't forget his dazzling blue eyes, & dashing smile? Why I heard him whispering in my brain 'Too confused, Miss Powatan?' I tried to erase his image from my brain but it seemed impossible. I tossed my head impatiently over my pillow. I supposed to hate him, didn't I?

But my heart was racing against my will. Being a reasonable young woman I should think before entering into any serious relationship. But my mind was acting like a headless teenager. Why?

Alright let me stop ranting now. Let me change the topic.

I had no idea when sleep consumed me that night. But soon my peaceful slumber was broken with the violent ringing of my cell phone. I threw an annoying look at the phone before looking at the monitor. But soon my drowsiness was gone when I saw the name on the monitor. 'Nakoma!' I whispered. Dark thoughts began consuming my mind once again.

'Pocahontas!' Nakoma's voice was thick with tears 'The doctors decided to amputee Namontak's legs.' She chocked between her sobs. What! My hand trembled so violently that the phone dropped from my hand. It was impossible. Namontak, Nakoma's elder brother was famous for his athletic skills in the high school days. Everyone including me was jealous for this. But now… Agh! I couldn't think anymore. I had no idea why these bad things kept happening around us. But one thing I knew everything was a part of that Virginia Company's conspiracy. They were trying to weaken our minds so that we would agree with their deal. But no, I would never let this happen.

Another though crossed my mind. Was John Smith a part of this conspiracy? But somehow my mind never wanted to believe that fact. Oh my hopeless crazy mind. What should I do with you?

I sat down on my bed & buried my face between my palms. I had no idea what should I do. My head shot up with the ringing of my phone. I picked that up & looked at the monitor- John Smith. What he wanted now? A strange struggle began inside me. A part of mine wanted to talk with him again but another part of me warned me against him. What should I decide? The phone kept ringing. And I found myself staring vacantly at the monitor. I had no idea how long I sat like that staring at the monitor. A strange mixture of emotion was playing through my mind. A strange mixture of anger, hate, attraction & desperation consumed me; something weird that I never felt before. At last the phone went silent. Probably he became tired of his fruitless attempt.

I threw away the phone & a strange sadness consumed my mind. Probably…he wasn't ….part of….these…or probably…..

My thoughts were broken as I found Ariana, my father's private secretary called me from behind 'Madam, Sir Powatan is waiting for you in the living room.' Those words made me to stand up from my bed. 'Yes, I'm coming.' I replied lazily.

()()()

I found father waiting for me in the living room fully clothed for the office. But he wasn't alone. He was discussing something with Kocum. And he looked worried. The smoke of his cigar had created a strange mist around him. Through the smoky curtain I could see his eyes laden with anxiety.

'Kocum, we must get the contact with the International Macnoris Company. Or we can't pay our employees.' 'Yes.' I head Kocum agreeing with him 'Or can't save our company from falling.' 'Yes.' A sigh ripped father's throat 'But I'm very worried with the recent incidences taking place around us. I'm really worried about Pocahontas. She needs protection. I can't sleep peacefully at night until you two are married.' 'I'll take a good care of her sire.' I heard Kocum saying.

I knew my father was worried about me. And sure Kocum would be a fine husband too. This marriage would solve the problem of the unpaid debts to his late father, as well as making the bond stronger. I thought that someday I'd also learn to love Kocum. Even I agreed to marry him. But everything seemed turning upside down from the moment I met John Smith. Somehow I could feel that Kocum wasn't the right choice for me. I needed someone else.

The conversation was interrupted as I walked into the room 'Father.' I whispered. My father's dark wise eyes turned soft with affection when he saw me. He stood up from the sofa & welcomed me in his open arms. I rushed into his arms & settled myself in the shelter of his broad chest like I always did since my child hood. I felt his lips kissing my hair whispering 'My daughter. 'I'm always with you father.' I whispered back 'I'll always try to keep this legacy alive.' These words brought smile to his worried face. He held me in his arms & cupped my chin whispering softly 'You've your mother's sprit. I'm proud of you, daughter.' My heart swelled up with pride. I admired my mother always although I had not much memories of her. Still I could feel her presence in the winds.

The great clocks stroke eight. It was time to go. Father kissed me softly on my cheek before leaving for his office 'Take care, darling.' 'Take care.' I whispered back.

And he needed to take care of himself. I could feel the dangers larking around him. My thoughts were broken ad I felt Kocum's soft touch on my shoulder 'Let me accompany you to the hospital. It is dangerous for you to move alone.' The tone of his voice startled me. I looked into his eyes. There was a strong possessiveness in them. He wasn't ready to share me with anyone else. Then another pair of dazzling blue eyes flushed in my mind. 'May I offer you a lift?' he said. Those eyes were very much concerned about me but there was no possessiveness there. I looked into those eyes & my world shuttered in pieces in a second.

And see, I began thinking about John Smith again. Oh my crazy mind can't you stop for a moment. He wasn't not for me I tried to reason my heart. But my untamed brain kept thinking the forbidden thoughts & my wild heart began crying to meet him again.

I needed to distract my mind. So I turned to Kocum & smiled 'Let's go.'

But I remained strangely silent through the way. Kocum kept bubbling about his plan about dealing with the Virginia Company. 'See, together we can stop them & the company will grow. But I'm wondering that how they're getting information about our inner matters?

And his fingers were travelling all over my body trying to reach the forbidden areas. His touch on me never sent any spark through my body. He had never set me on fire. Instead I cringed at his touch.

'We've reached the hospital.' I tried to distract him. 'Who cares? Let us have our time alone.' Kocum whispered in my ears. I looked into his eyes. There was lust playing on his dark iris. And that thought turned me into stone. I pushed his hand away from my body & turned the knob of the car door 'We need to visit Namontak. Nakoma is waiting for us.' 'But…' Kocum seemed hurt with the interruption 'Pocahontas..' he called me from behind. But I pulled myself out from the car & began walking towards the hospital gate leaving a confused Kocum behind.

What was wrong with me?

We found Nakoma sitting alone in the corridor. Namontak was already taken to the operation theater. She rushed towards me when she saw me. 'Pocahontas!' she threw her arms around me. Her body began to tremble as she broke into an uncontrollable sob. Her tears were soaking the sleeve of my t-shirt. I didn't try to console her. But let her tears flow. My best friend was suffering just because of that stupid Virginia Company. Those people made my friend cry. Oh, I hated them so much!

But could I ever put John Smith in my hate list?

Few moments later Kocum joined us. Nakoma collapsed in his arms, sobbing while Kocum was whispering something to console her. And she seemed relaxed & safe in his arms. Suddenly I realized that Kocum was not for me. Then who was right for me?

Kocum & Nakoma rushed near the doctor who just came out from the O.T. to have the current news of her brother. I moved aside & leaned against the wall. Many things were happening around me. How could I stop that? Our loyal men were attacked. Our company was falling. And I was having a tough time on making my right choice. And there were many paths before me too. Which one I must choose?

()()()

Days passed quietly. Nakoma joined me in the summer semester. Father managed the contact with Macnoris Company this time. We were able to pay the employee's again. And the meeting with Virgina Company postponed telling them that we're not interested to sell our land now. But still they seemed never giving up. They sent about thousands of mails raising the price of the land.

And I tried to erase John Smith from my head. I cut off all the connections with him. I had no idea about his true intention but it was better to be in safe side. As the heiress I was really a desirable woman, so I needed to make my choice carefully. And I must be very careful while it comes the question of my enemy.

So I kept myself busy to distract myself. I kept going on dates with Kocum frequently in order to build up some feelings for him. Again I found it very hard. I found myself thinking about John Smith in the middle of the dates. In the middle of night I woke up after having erotic dreams of him. Even I found myself thinking about him in my free times. Oh, what was happening to me? Was I falling with love with my enemy? No I needed to be more careful. Life isn't a fairy tale. So I decided to go out with Kocum more frequently.

But I couldn't ignore John Smith at all. I saw him on my way to the university when we both stuck in the traffic signals. Our eyes met for a moment. I could see the longing in his beautiful sky blue eyes. His face was sad as if he was tired. Was he facing the same confusion like me? Was he fighting between his duties & his heart? I wanted to ask him. But I could never dared to do that. And he drove away.

And I kept yelling to my wild heart. But it was too wild to be tamed.

So I gladly accepted when Kocum offered me to accompany him to a dinner. We talked about many things. Kocum told me many sweet words while we ate. I could hear him saying 'See Pocahontas everything will be alright. Together we can fix this problem.' I remained silent strangely. I tried to smile but it was too false. I felt him moving closer while his lips touched mine. 'You'll be my queen, Pocahontas. I can forget about all the unpaid debts for you.'

But my lips never synchronized his movement. I felt no spark inside me. Instead I tuned into stone. Everything became very painful now.

'Kocum,' I gently pushed him away 'I must prepare some assignments for the class tomorrow.' I stood up from my chair 'I've to leave..'

'But we're in the middle of..' Kocum looked hurt. But I stormed away from the restaurant leaving him behind, confused.

And I decided not to return home that night. Instead I drove to Grandmother Wilhelmina's house. I needed to talk with her.

I stormed in grandma's room & collapsed in the sofa. 'Pocahontas, darling' I heard her soft soothing voice saying 'What's wrong?'

I raised my head to look into Grandma's wise old face. She was the only person who could understand my feelings. 'I'm confused.' I whispered. 'Tell me dear.' She said settling herself beside me. I began to feel relaxed with her encouraging smile. I told her everything from the beginning. And at last I felt a strange lightness inside me. 'What should I do, grandma?' I looked at her. She smiled & said 'Your mother asked me the very same question & I told her to do something.' 'What grandma?' I was eager to know. She placed her hand over my heart 'Listen to your heart.'

And I threw a confused glance at her.

Right then my phone began ringing again. I picked up the phone- John smith calling.

'Receive the call & tell him everything your heart desire.' Grandma smiled.

And I obeyed. I talked with him for a long time. I yelled at him but he listened to me patiently. Then he tried to explain his own views in the favor of Virginia Company. 'Try to listen.' He said 'There's no benefit in keeping a falling company. I'm telling for your own good.'

And then everything became clear to me. He was just blinded with the false notions that his employers gave him. But deep down in his heart he was someone else behind the mask.

And I must find that out. 'Can you give just one day from your life?' I asked him. And he agreed. I found grandma was smiling at me. I took a deep breath. Tomorrow my father & Kocum as well as Nakoma were leaving the city for a official meeting. And I took the chance. I'd show him our legacy that was a secret to the outside world. I would open his eyes.

As always grandma said 'The best way to win a war is to win the heart of the enemy.' And I also agreed with her- the best way to know an enemy was right through his heart.

Now I found my right path. I wasn't confused anymore.

**Now I request you to press the Review button below to leave your lovely comments. I always appreciate your valuable comments & try to improve my story.**

**I know it's a bit weird to see a modern version of Pocahontas & probably it's not as magical as the movie. But I'm trying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Guys here comes the most awaited chapter. It's long because I want to have the whole magical moments described in one chapter. It's really hard to write a modern version of the scenes from 'Colors of the wind'. I don't know how it looks like. But whatever it looks like, enjoy.**

**The story will be 19 chapters long. So 11 more to go.**

**All the information is completely fictional just made for the story purpose.**

**Reviews are always welcome. They always help me to improve myself.**

From John Smith's journal-

Tonight I need to confess the truth to myself. Now I'm sitting before my open journal to confess the truth.

I was curious, so curious that I agreed with her weird plan. Now I'm feeling really glad that I agreed. That Chicohominy Handicraft Company remained a mystery to the world for almost a hundred year. Even when the company was falling, it still maintained its secrecy. I had no idea about the legacy she was talking about. Even I had no idea why Virginia Company targeted that particular land for building a five star motel.

I turned on my laptop & switched on the internet. When the Google page came into the screen I typed 'History of Chicohominy Handicraft Company'. I never wanted to remain in dark anymore. I needed to know the history. But almost searching for two hours I couldn't find much information about that company. But that never explained everything. What were their secrets? I needed to know. That made me more & more curious about her.

I had no idea when my eyelids dropped & I passed into a deep sleep sitting before my laptop. A violent ringing of my cell phone pulled me up from my peaceful slumber. I threw an annoyed look at the little disturbing element. & my annoyance increased when I noticed the clock before me- 5:30 A.M. Who dared to call me in this early morning of a weekend? But the phone continued ringing. 'Agh!' I threw an irritating look at the phone before receiving the call. 'Hi, John Smith' a familiar beautiful voice spoke from the other side 'Do you remember our appointment today?'

'What?...' my voice was still thick with sleep & my sleepy brain was searching for clues. 'What appointment… ' I mumbled. 'That we planned last night.' The voice giggled increasing its tone two octaves higher. Pocahontas! My eyes flew open. At last my sleepy brain reached to the conclusion. 'Listen,' Pocahontas continued speaking from the other side 'I'll wait for you at the Two Cross Point at 8.00A.M. Don't be late, if you're really interested to know about our secrets.' Her sarcastic giggle broke the silence of the dawn.

Her words pulled me up from my chair. It was almost 5:45 in morning. Didn't she sleep last night? My whole body was aching from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. My whole body was screaming for the rest I usually had in weekends. But my brain denied that need & led me to the bathroom. A small piece of paper rolled from my table as I rose from the chair. My half- done assignment! I decided to finish it in this weekend. Only two more days remained before the submission. But it was still not completed. I was sure that Director Ratcliffe would kill me two days later.

I took a deep breath. The curiosity about her secret was eating me from inside. But my work was half done. What should I do? Then my unsteady mind began screaming from inside. What was she talking about last night? What was her secret for which she decided to give up the huge amount of money we offered for a fallen company? What made her so proud?

The unfinished papers remained lying at my feet. I had decided. At last I let my curiosity to win over my duty.

And I was impatient, too eager to rush near her to know her everything. Even Thomas noticed my impatience. 'Where are you going John in this early morning?' He threw me a questioning look. But I had not much time to answer. It was almost 7:55. And my phone began vibrating in my pocket. She was waiting for me. And she was impatient. I wondered how she waited for this morning to come in the last night. ''What's wrong John?' Thomas asked again. 'Are you going for a date?'

His words made me almost to burn my palate with the hot coffee. Was it a date? Or a friendly meeting? I didn't know what I should call this weird appointment. Before I could open my mouth for answer, my phone started vibrating again. It was 8:00 A.M now. And she was really impatient. I jumped from the chair & rushed to the door. And Thomas's curious eyes were still following me 'You're acting weird, John.' He said.

I knew I was acting weird. But he would probably think me crazy if he knew the truth. I was sure that he would laugh at me when he found that I was falling for a girl whom I supposed to lure for our own benefit. But instead I was beginning to be motivated by her. What an irony!

()()()

I saw her waiting for me at the Two Cross junction. The morning sun was shining above her creating a mysterious pattern around her. And she looked like an angel from heaven. I narrowed my eyes to have a clear look. She was standing alone leaning against her red car. Her yellow top veiled with a black denim jacket & the denim blue jeans couldn't shield her perfect feminine curves. Instead they made her more & more desirable. I had never seen her like this way, never found her much attractive like this time. I came back to the reality when I heard her voice from the opposite side 'John, come here.' She was waving at me. 'Oh, yes!' I smiled back & cross the road to join her. 'You look wonderful!' I whispered subconsciously. Those words made her to raise her eyebrows slightly. She tilted her head to meet my eyes. Her dark eyes just pierced my soul. Why she forgot to wear her black sunglass today? I looked into her eyes. They were deep & dark like an endless sea. And they were inviting me to explore inside them.

'Sit.' She patted the seat beside her while she took the driver's seat. I followed her like a spellbound. 'Thanks for coming.' She smiled as she placed her fingers upon the steering wheel. ''I need to show you something.' Suddenly I noticed her teeth were like a perfect set of pearls.

'What?' I knew I sounded like the least sexy person in the world but I didn't care. Her presence always made me unsteady on my feet. Her sweet fragrance was driving me mad. Which perfume she used today? Oh no, I began sounding like a headless teenager. But believe me; I just turned 27 in the last month. But I couldn't resist me from looking at her especially when her slender fingers continued gliding over the steering wheel so gracefully.

I had no idea how long I kept looking at her. 'Then what's your actual job for Virginia Company?' her voice brought me back to the reality. Forcefully I tuned my eyes away from her & brought myself back to the business. There was no chance of daydreaming. I needed to be myself today & give some wisdom into the head of this headstrong young girl. 'I'm the chief architect.' I tried to sound confident & proud 'Actually they hired me for one year for my good reputation across the world.'

'I know that you're a quite well known figure across the world.' She raised her eyebrows playfully 'But I never imagined you to be so young. So you're so easy to be influenced.' Me! So young! Agh! That was this girl kept thinking about me. I'm at least nine years older than her. But I didn't want to argue with her now or to spoil this wonderful morning.

'Then what's your plan with our land?' she turned her curious eyes towards me. Her soft but deep dark eyes began piercing my soul again. But I needed to be confident. It is the high time for showing the reality. 'We're planning to make a five star motel here with all the modern facilities for the customers. We can also open casinos, bars, clubs & so on….' I could see her eyebrows were making a frown & that was growing deeper & deeper. 'We're also thinking about a shopping mall too.' I tried to explain. But she never looked satisfied. Instead of satisfaction I could see the anger flushing in her chocolate eyes. 'But we're offering a good amount of money as your compensation.' I tried to continue the conversation, desperate to win over her. 'Plus we can offer you a share, so that you can make profit too. Look there's no benefit of keeping a falling company. It's a burden.'

But she was now glaring at me. 'So that's all you're planning about our land?' she pressed the brake so hard that I almost lost my control. 'And nothing else?' her voice was as cold as ice. 'Look,' I tried to remain as normal as possible. It was really hard to deal with a hot tempered teenager like her. 'You're still too young to understand everything about the world. Real estate business is a growing sector of business now. You can make much more profit with this than your old fashioned handicraft things.' I looked at her to see her expression. But her face was as stiff as before. Suddenly she did something weird. She threw the door open & got down from the car. Then she began walking away saying 'Look, John. If you continue talking just from your side then I've no business with you.' I knew this girl had probably a serious mental problem but I needed to compromise with her. Her strange behavior was raising my temper too. But my burning curiosity kept me calm.

And the style of her angry steps – nothing could be as sexy as this style. I couldn't take my eyes away from her long slender legs.

A sigh escaped from my mouth. It was really hard to deal with these teenagers. I got down &leaned against the car door but didn't try to follow her. She was a free spirited woman. So it was better to let her go. 'Alright, Pocahontas.' I shouted from behind at last 'I don't want to have a quarrel with you in this early morning.' The tone of surrender in my voice probably made her to change her decision. She stopped at her pace & turned back.

She didn't utter a word but restarted the car engine again. 'Look, you've only crossed eighteen.' I tried to reason her 'You're still too much influenced by emotions. But you think deeply then you can see that we're right.' 'Ah!' a sigh ripped her throat. She turned her face to look at me. 'Can't you keep your mouth shut for a moment?' She said. But now she wasn't frowning anymore. Instead I found a strange mixture of anger & sarcasm occupying her beautiful face. Probably my task wouldn't be as easy as I thought earlier.

Suddenly I realized she looked much more beautiful when she was angry. She pressed the brake so hard that the car again stopped with a violent jerk. She threw the gate open & walked near me. 'Get down.' She ordered. I gave her a surprised look but her commanding grace made me to follow her order. When I got down from the car, she grabbed my hand & literally dragged me near a large iron gate. I tilted my head to see the huge golden signboard above in which the following letters were engraved 'Chicohominy Handicraft Company.'

Pocahontas handed me a card. 'Take this.' She whispered. Curiously I looked at the card. It was a false I.D . which made me a student of Virginia University. 'Why this?' I was puzzled now. 'Because, this area is restricted.' She giggled playfully. 'Only my friends are allowed to enter accompanied by me.' 'Oh!' I hardly understood her plan but still too curious to know her secrets. My curiosity made me to forget the heated conversation we had a few minutes ago. The guards allowed us inside after scanning our whole body & we at last crossed the Iron Gate which separated this area from the outside world.

'Welcome to Chicohominy Company' Pocahontas smiled at me. She had also forgotten about our quarrel in the morning. That was a good sign.

()()()

Probably I was the first person from the outside world stepping into the secret of this company in the last hundred years. I had no idea where my captor was taking me. She was clutching my arm tightly as we walked along the narrow alleys surrounded by large buildings. 'These are the office buildings. It'll make a fine area for the shopping mall.' I took a mental note but I didn't dare to tell her that. But when we walked past the main office building my jaw practically dropped at its architectural beauty. It was shaped like an old Indian tent while provided with all the modern facilities. The pink fountain, the statues of the nude fairies & the gorgeous lion statues guarding the gate took my breath away. I always appreciated such architectural beauty but this one was exceptional. Pocahontas was enjoying my stunned gaze. 'It's my grandpa's idea.' She whispered in my ears. I looked at her. 'What a brilliant idea.' I whispered back. She said nothing but smiled. Her anger was wearing off. It was a good sign.

Each & every building was an architectural beauty that made me to stop before them while paying the silent homage to the brilliant architects. But my captor wasn't patient enough for this. She kept dragging me along the roads of Chicohominy. I had no idea where she was taking me but I didn't dare to ask her except following her blindly.

At last we were out of our breaths. We stopped in a middle of a forest like area. The large trees spread their large umbrella like branches to shadow the ground below from the burning sun above. The golden sunlight was trying to peep through the tiny slits among the green leaves. I leaned against a large tree. I felt her leaning beside me. Her heavy breathing was breaking the majestic silence of this place. I could see the steady rise & fall of her chest with the corner of my eyes. I had never seen a woman being so perfect. The cold air was soothing our bodies & the dancing sunrays had created a mysterious pattern around us. 'This place is incredible.' I whispered closing my eyes. There was a strange peace in the air which was making me dizzy. I felt her moving closer to me. Her sweet fragrance began driving me mad once again. 'Like this place?' Pocahontas whispered 'But be careful. There are honeycombs above your head.'

Her words startled me. I tried to give her a questioning glare but a faint humming sound caught my attention. I followed the sound & suddenly I found millions of bees above me. Each & every tree was laden with thousands of honeycombs. 'This is called the Bee Forest. 'A joyful smile laced her full lips 'We cultivate bees in natural ways. Then we make honey & wax in our ancient ways.' 'But how?' I was completely clueless. What were her ancient ways? Pocahontas was enjoying my ignorance. She took my hand once again & said 'Follow me.'

Her words were hypnotizing, her fragrance was maddening & her touch was full of temptation. And she casted an unknown spell over me which made me to forget all of my previous logics & to follow her in this crazy trip. I was feeling like an explorer who had just discovered a new land as I walked through this enchanted forest. This land seemed virgin & untamed. It would be a shame if we rape her with our stereotyped ideas.

We stopped in a clearing. The place was crowded with many small tents. People were working & children were playing in the back yards. It looked like a scene from past. 'It's like…' I stopped in the middle as Pocahontas's soft fingers pressed my hands gently. 'We're trying to preserve our dying culture. Long ago our tribe was at the verge of extinction. Our culture was dying. So my great- great- great grandfather founded this Company to save our dying culture.' Her voice was soft as if she was dreaming. I looked at the people before me,. A dying culture, a lost legacy. So it was her legacy? The men were extracting the honey from the honey combs & the women were melting some white liquid in a big pot. They were singing & smiling as if they were the happiest people on the earth. It was a wonderful idea- preserving a lost legacy while fending the people same time.

'Princess..' one of the women shouted. I looked at the woman beside me who rushed near to join her. She was the daughter of the founder, a princess to them. I kept watching her helping the workers enthusiastically while I wondered about this wonderful secret they were hiding from the world. I watched them making the finest wax in the world in their own unique method. I heard that their wax had been used for years in Madam Tasso's wax museum.

The people were devoted to their works. And Pocahontas- the heiress had no pride, no grandiosity inside her. I heard them giggling. There was no employer- employee relationship. They worked like a family. That's why she felt for them in that way. I had no idea when Pocahontas pulled me into the crowd. She introduced me as her classmate from her university. 'John, help me in work.' She spoke. 'How?' I threw her a bewildered gaze. 'Follow me.' She handed me some tubes full of melted wax. 'Pour them into these tubes.' She poured the hot wax into the narrow tubes skillfully. 'Now.' She grinned. The wax was fuming in my one hand while I held the narrow tubes with another one. I was simply clueless about this weird procedure. Then I felt her soft touch on my shoulder. 'Hold it like this.' She wrapped her fingers around my right hand. Her touch was sending an electrical spark through my body. Her warm breath was trickling my skin. Her heat was burning my skin. I guessed that she felt that too. I could see the red tint appearing on her cheeks. My brain was screaming with an irresistible urge to touch her, take her in my arms & mold her in my embrace...And our hands trembled a little. The fuming wax overflowed the tube covering my right hand. 'Ouch!' I winced as the hot liquid touched my skin. 'John!' Her voice trembled with concern. She quickly took away the hot tubes from my hand & took my injured hand. 'Ow!' I winced again as her fingers touched my burnt hand again. 'Sorry!' She gave me an apologizing look. Her tears rolled along her cheeks like pearls & dropped over my injured hand. 'I really don't…' her voice was thick with guilt as she dipped my hand into a bowl full of cold water. The cold was now soothing my burnt hand but nothing was so comfortable like her tears on my blisters 'I'm sorry..' she kept saying. 'I'm alright.' I tried to convince her. But she kept examining my hand through our way to the art section.

I could see the girl behind the mask of the hot tempered headstrong teenager. She was gentle, caring yet confident & determined. I had never met anyone like her in my life. But why I kept saying that? Was I really falling for her? I never believed in fairy tale love. My parents were divorced when I was young. My mother never found love or happiness in the next two marriages. From all my past experiences I lost my faith in love. I thought it was the daydreams of the headless teenagers. But what was happening to me? I looked at her. She was so graceful & different with her own ideas & personality that made me to think about her differently.

Nothing was as gorgeous as the art section. Chief Powatan was a fan of arts. He appreciated all kinds of art forms always. All the artists lost & abandoned found their shelter in this place. We walked along the long rows of benches by the Chicohominy River. Many artists were mediating before their canvases. Some of them were painting with modern art forms while some of them were engravings the old aboriginal arts on the wooden blocks. The walls were decorated with verities of arts which could be the largest canvas in the world. There was a strange silence prevailing in the place. None of us dared to disturb this magnificent silence. When we left the art section Pocahontas placed a small wooden block on my palm. I turned it over to find one of the rarest engravings on it – a big bear guarding a bunch of tiny people while the sun god was blessing them. 'I saw this engraving in books!' I fixed my surprised gaze upon Pocahontas's face. 'It's old Chicohominy Indian's culture. I thought this thing does exist anymore.' She enjoyed my surprised gesture & then burst into laughter 'It was. But my great- great grandfather found the last man who knew this technique. He brought him here & now his family is keeping this legacy alive.'

'For almost a century' I whispered unconsciously. Together we sat beside the great fountain shaped like a big bear. It was their protector. Pocahontas told me once that they believed that this great bear was their ancestor & his spirit was watching over them. Water was coming in the form of jet through his mouth & his red ruby eyes were so alive! I closed my eyes & took a deep breath. Something was changing inside me- I could feel that. There was something unique about this place, these people & their legacy. It was not a company but a bearer of a lost culture. And they were keeping a strange balance between the old & new, technology & nature. It was like a dream. I walked along the stairs with Pocahontas & climbed over the head of the big bear. Now I could have a clear look of this place. A strange wilderness surrounded this area. This land seemed virgin where these people were children to her.

Suddenly the idea of building a shopping mall or a five star motel became a ridiculous idea to me. I knew we could make a lot of profit in that way but was that all? What would happen to this ancient beauty? What would happen to this wonderful family? The project seemed like a very childish idea now. And the thought of making profit seemed like raping this virgin land.

'John' I came back to reality with Pocahontas's voice from behind. 'Isn't it a beauty?' She moved closer to me & settled her head on the nape of my neck. Her voice was dreamy. And the afternoon sun casted a golden glow upon her copper skin. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was like an ancient forest goddess as the symbol of purity in this perfect landscape & pale blue sky.

Probably another thing was changing inside me. In a silent moment she had stolen my soul. But I had no idea when she did. Now I had to live with a half soul.

We had our lunch with a bunch of employees living in the west corner of the company area. After the lunch they asked us to join in a dance. We never denied anyone. We dressed like ancient Indians & danced around the fire, sang an ancient song of harvest. I never felt so happy before. There she was, dancing with the young men of the territory. Now she was dressed in an old deerskin cloth. Her whole body was laden with lavender ornaments. Her feet were moving with the wild beats of drums. She was smiling, dancing & singing as if she was born into this. The red glow of fire was reflecting on her copper skin. And I could feel another fire rising inside me. She was special. She was like no one else in the world.

We finished our visit to the cloth section where some special cloths were made with handlooms. Then we visited the large Powatan family library. At last we found ourselves at the end of the human territory. From here the wild virgin nature had spread her green chiffon scarf over the Quiocohanok Mountains & along the bank of Chicohominy River. The sun was dying creating a magnificent pattern of shadows across the forest. 'I used to play hide & seek here when I was young. 'Pocahontas's eyes became dreamy. Her hands were now clasped into mine as if we never wanted to let go one another. 'But now I'm all grown up.' The sadness began covering her voice which began to make me nostalgic too. So the colorful days of the childhood were gone long ago. I could feel her pain. I needed to do something for her. I gently took her hands in mine & placed my lips near her ears 'Probably we can play it now.'

Her dark eyes lit up with joy. Both of us threw away our shoes away & ran through the green wild forest. It wasn't actually the hide & seek as there wasn't much place to hide. Still we felt like two children, giggling, bathing under the glorious sun, shining with pure joy. We rushed through the green meadows over the green grasses. At last we were out of our breaths. We collapsed together on the ground in the bank of Chicohominy. The sunflowers surrounded us from all the sides. 'It's a lot of fun.' She laid beside me settling on her back. 'Yes…'' I took a deep breath lying beside her. The shadows were growing lager. The blue sky was now painted with the scarlet glow of the setting sun. I felt her moving closer to me, settling her head upon my shoulder, wrapping my golden hair around her fingers. 'The sun & the sunflower!' she whispered inhaling the scent of my hair. Her warmth was burning my skin. Her copper skin was glowing like the melted chocolate.

I needed a bite.

()()()

I had no idea how long we stayed like that- laying under the wide open sky silently. None of us uttered a word. Our words were finished. I was reading a book which I took from the library about the history of Chicohominy Company.

_In the early seventeenth century when the English explorers began colonizing Virginia the clash between the settlers & the natives led to many bloody wars. And many tribes began to extinct & some adapted to this new situations. One of the tribes was at the verge of extinction lived by the Chicohominy Rivers. No one knew that they existed till early eighteenth century. In late eighteenth century some of that tribe came out from their hideouts to mix with the mainstream. But they lived in many places scattered. And the number of their population was decreasing day by day. At last the fourteenth Powatan the chief as well as the founder of the Chicohominy Company gathered the scattered people to start a new era for them. He decided to carry out the old essence of the primeval cultures while adopting them into the modern world. They began producing natural honey & aboriginal arts & handicrafts. Their products were so unique that earned fame across the world. The specialty about their products made the world curious about them. But the Company was hiding their secret for last hundred years….._

The history was so enchanting that suddenly I began to feel something strange inside me. Different feelings for a legacy had been carried out for hundreds of years.

At last the book ended too. I closed the book & closed my eyes. The silence wrapped us. We lost the count of time. The darkness consumed the rest of the world leaving us alone. The dying sun spread his blessings upon us. Still we remained lying touching our foreheads together. At last we found our true path.

()()()

The dew began forming upon the blades of green grass, on our bodies. The cold wind blew sending the shiver though our bodies. Pocahontas moved closer to me & settled her head in the crook of my neck. My arms encircled her waist subconsciously & my fingers began playing with her dark hair absentmindedly.

'John!' at last her whisper broke the magical silence. 'Let me show you something.'

'What?' I felt a little bit annoyed with this interruption. My unsteady brain wanted to hold her for a few more moments. She said nothing but a thin smile laced her lips. She took my hand in hers. Then she placed my fingers upon her bare shoulder. I could felt her shivering as my fingers touched her skin. Her warmth was sending an unknown signal though my body. I began shivering too. She guided my hand along her perfectly curved collarbones & at last she stopped when we reached at the root of her neck. Something hard & cold touched my skin. I opened my eyes to find the blue sapphire necklace around her neck.

'My mother's necklace.' She whispered taking it off from her neck. Then she pressed at its corner & the locket cracked open. 'Look inside.' She whispered. I followed her eyes to look inside the locket. And there was a family tree engraved with tiny diamonds inside it. 'It's my legacy.' I heard her nostalgic whisper.

The family tree began with the fourteenth Powatan, the founder of this company & it ended with Pocahontas. 'This necklace has been handed down through generations to keep the legacy alive. Now it's my turn.' Then she lowered her face & sank into the soft grass. A few drops of tears rolled from her chocolate eyes 'But I don't know how to do this. I'm feeling so lost.'

I had never seen her crying. Now I could see the real Pocahontas behind her playful nature- a sad, broken young woman too lonely to bear all the responsibility. Suddenly the ice inside my heart melted in a second. I looked at her sad face. And then I knew that I could do anything for her. Her frightened hands were clinging to mine for help. I slowly knelt beside her & cupped her chin to look into her eyes. Then my world shattered into pieces. My past was gone & leaving the present behind. And my new world had no one except her.

'I'll help you, Pocahontas.' I wiped her tears away with my thumb. Then I pulled her face closer to me & tilted her head to meet mine. The tears were glittering upon her cheeks like pearls & her eyes were full of indecision.

The next moment our lips met in a kiss.

The kiss was wet. I could taste her salty tears. She smelt like the wide open sea. She was the freedom to me. A strange sweet sensation began covering my consciousness as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her touch was sending fire through my body. My heart was racing like an Arabian horse. My blood was singing with the wildest tune. Our anger, our doubts, our hesitations were dissolved into just one kiss leaving the truth behind.

A strange sound broke the magic- a car. Pocahontas pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were wide open with fear.

'What's that?' I whispered still too eager to have another kiss. 'The car..' her shook her head restlessly, 'Father has returned. You shouldn't be here.' But my whole body & mind was crying for another few moments to hold her again in my arms. I encircled my arms around her waist once again & tried to pull her closer 'But I want to see you again.' 'I can't.' Now she was as restless as a wild bird trapped in a cage. The sound was becoming louder & louder. Now we could see the headlights. 'Father will be angry if he finds out any outsider in this territory. He will suspect you as a spy.'

'But..' I tried to touch her lips once again 'I…' She silenced me by placing her fingers on my lips. 'You have to go now.' There was a commanding tone in her voice now.

A sigh ripped my throat. I could never disobey her orders.

But what exactly happened to me? I was a hunter. But this pathetic hunter fell in love with his hunt!

At last I can face myself. I can confess the truth.

Yes, I'm in love- a forbidden love. But surprisingly I'm not ashamed of admitting the truth.

**Gah! Long chapter. I tried to keep the magic of the movie intact. I don't know how much I can do that.**

**So tell me what you think about this. Any kinds of opinions are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

From Pocahontas's journal-

Dear diary,

How can I tell you about my secret love?

Yes, I was in love- a strange love with my enemy. We knew it from the moment we met. But we were too blind to see. But our hesitations, our doubts were dissolved in the kiss we shared in the meadow, under the pale blue sky. I knew he loved me & he knew about mine. I saw him disappearing into the dark. Then I felt Nakoma standing beside me, "Pocahontas, what you're doing here?' I didn't bother to answer. Then I felt another rough hand touching my skin. I turned back to see Kocum "Pocahontas, it's not safe for you to stay here alone.' Then he wrapped his arms around me 'But I'm glad that you're safe. I was so worried.' His lips touched mine. He didn't bother Nakoma's presence. I knew it clearly his intention of showing off Nakoma to remind her about their breakup few years ago. My body never responded to his kiss. My lips never synchronized his movements. But the kiss in the meadow just occupied my mind, his touch lingered to my lips that made me to stay calm. Even Kocum didn't taste as bad as before.

He whispered in my ears 'Be careful darling. Bad things are happening around us. Someone is spying on us.' I looked into eyes. And I saw the warning there. 'Someone handsome with blonde hair.' He added. My heart trembled for a while. Was he referring to John Smith?

Should I stop loving him? Should I ever see him again?

But I couldn't avoid him as it was just the beginning of my secret love.

I had not many chances to meet him as Kocum always accompanied me through the way to the university. 'I care about your safety.' His voice was strangely possessive. I could feel that I was the key to the power to this company. And he could never let me to go this way. In the classes I could hardly ditch Nakoma. But I could feel Nakoma's keen eyes were watching me. I became unusually silent, unusually secretive. I knew everything was making her suspicious. "You're hiding something Pocahontas!' she said always. But I could hardly share my secret with her these days. My relationship with John Smith was like a secret that I reared deep inside my mind. And her presence seemed like interference to this secret.

The only time I could ditch her after the break -when she had sociology classes & I had lectures on public relationship. I waited eagerly for his calls. And then he came to meet me in the student's canteen dressed like a senior student. I was always a serious student. I hardly missed the classes. But now my performance kept falling in that particular subject. But I happily sacrificed my classes for him. The canteen became deserted in that time. I slipped from the crowd heading towards the lecture buildings & rushed towards the canteen to meet him. And then I found him always dressed in a blue denim jacket over his white t-shirt & faded blue jeans. His eyes shined like the summer sky in the noon when he saw me. His arms were always open for me. And my small feet carried me near him to find my place into the safe nest of his broad chest. We hardly talked. We sat into each other's embrace silently. I felt his fingers playing with my raven hair or drawing small circles upon my bare back. He inhaled my scent as I heard his soft murmur ringing in my ears 'Pocahontas, you're mine.' There was a strange tone in his voice that startled me. He sounded like a lost child who was searching for a shelter. His beautiful voice sounded grim as if he was going far away from me. A fear clutched my mind- the fear of losing him. 'John!' I raised my face to look into the depth of his ocean eyes 'Will you go home?' The light dancing in his eyes was gone. 'I never belonged anywhere.' He spoke at last. My finger clutched his shirt more tightly as if I never wanted him to go away. 'But you can belong here John' I sounded like a crazy child. A sad smile crossed his face 'But my visa lasts for only a year.' I understood. My arms encircled his body like a snake.

'I'm trying to convince my colleagues.' I heard him saying one day. 'But I can't make them understand. And Ratcliffe is really intolerable.' I felt his warm lips kissing mine. I felt the worries in the kiss. I knew he was worried about me, my legacy. I had no idea what was going on in his office which made him so worried. But I knew he was fighting for me against his own men. And he was tired. But he never told me anything clearly to make me more stressed than I already was.

Then the bell rang. We had to say goodbye.

I saw him going & then I found Nakoma standing behind me. A deep frown crossed her forehead. Her face was full of confusion. She saw him. And I could clearly see that she didn't like him much. But she was a good friend. She never told my secret to anyone. Only thing she said 'You're doing wrong Pocahontas.' And I knew that too.

But he was like an addiction. I could hardly stay away from him. I thought about him while I was awake, I dreamt about him at nights.

Our relationship became two months old. But we never had any proper date in this time. We never went to the theaters or celebrate Saturday nights.

We met at the corners of the roads, behind the restaurants for a few moments. I saw him waiting for me eagerly. I waited for the moment to see him again. We never cared rain or the hot sun burning the city. And our urges were irresistible. Whenever we met he took me in his arms & kissed my lips so intensely that my knees were too weak to bear my emotions. Still each & every time I felt like our first kiss. And I saw the dark circle growing under his eyes. He was going through something hard. And I was tensed, & anxious. I asked him about his works or meetings. But he said nothing but smiled. 'I never break promises.' He silenced me with another kiss.

And a strange black car was following us around. We saw the car on our second date behind the backyard of Bluebird Restaurant. It stopped just behind us, overhearing us. The dark windscreen was half open & it was me who saw the dark sunglasses watching us. 'John, see`' I said. John followed my eyes and confusion marred his handsome face. The car was gone a second later.

But none of us could explain that. And we had no idea about the danger larking around us.

I really had no idea what was going on behind my eyes. I had no idea in what danger I was dragging my love.

And Kocum was still talking about the spy. Was he suspecting John?

We were happy, so happy with our secret love. Then why everything bad should happen to me?

From John Smith's journal-

I just saw the other side of the moon. I was in a deep sleep & then she knocked at my door to pull me up from my slumber. The money, the fame was waiting for me was nothing but a silly idea now. Once I saw the shell of a fallen company & now I could see the treasure inside. And I promised her that I'd help her to save her legacy. But what I could do? I was only an employee.

I decided to talk about this in the monthly meeting.

Ratcliffe called me in his chamber few days later. 'You're late in submitting your design, Smith.' I lowered my head but said nothing. 'What you were doing all this time?' he bellowed 'I gave you enough time.' At last I raised my face 'I've not finished the design.' 'Why?' I saw his large dark eyes popping out of the socket & the blood creeping up to his neck "Can you show me a reason, Smith?'

All thirty pairs of the employees present in the meeting were watching me. I rose from my seat. I knew it was the perfect time to speak up. 'Just because I don't agree with the plan about that land.'

'What!' Ratcliffe never expected these words from me 'How dare you disobey the authority?'

And the whisper was rising among the audiences. 'But it is a big project.' 'Our future depends upon it.'

'Because I've a better thought about this project.' I said. 'Wow!' Ratcliffe faced the crowd 'Our brilliant colleague knows better than the director.' Then he turned his eyes towards me & spoke in a sarcastic voice 'Then what's your plan?'

'I think we can make a different deal. We can co operate with them & open up a new sector of handicraft & other things. I also think it'll be a great tourist spot if we preserve it in its original form.' I turned my eyes around me to see the reactions of my colleagues. But there was nothing but confusions in their faces.

'Deal with a fallen company?' Ratcliffe's laughter filled the room 'Do you know how much profit we'll make from this project, Smith?'

'But we can make more profit in either way.' I insisted.

'Then you've no idea about business, Smith.' Ratcliffe said 'And I'm the director & you're the employee. Keep it in the mind. I can throw you out of this company.' He said before storming out of the conference room.

And I remained standing there alone & defeated.

I tried to talk with my colleagues, saying about my own idea about that land. Some of them believed me & most of them laughed at my idea. 'You're falling for that girl, Smith.' Ben said. 'She is filling your head with silly thoughts.' Lon joined him. Only Thomas was by my side that seemed realizing my situation. But his voice was buried under the sarcastic laughter of my colleagues.

I never felt so humiliated before. I lowered my head & returned to my table. How could I stop them I couldn't make these people understand the truth, then how could I nail this idea into Ratcliffe's fat head.

()()()

Next day I decided to meet Ratcliffe again. But he kept me waiting for hours but he never came. His private secretary Mr. Wiggins led me to his air conditioned chamber. 'Sir is busy.' He smiled 'But I'll inform him about you.' Then Wiggins left me alone. I decided to wait. I looked around myself. This man had a weird attraction for women & his walls were covered with the pictures of exotic ladies. And he had special attraction for gold too. He had a rich collection of golden cups, mugs etc. and the huge selves around the room was laden with files, map and many other things. Suddenly a particular file caught my attention- a red file named 'The Chicohominy project.' Curiously I took it out & turned the cover. There were some papers. And one particular paper caught my eyes- a carbon copy of the deal with Macnoris Company & Chicohominy Company. Suddenly Pocahontas's words crossed my mind. Few days ago she was talking about this 'If we get this project, and then sure we can turn around. And we're keeping the secrecy strictly.'

Then how this thing came to Ratcliffe's office? I wondered. Sure someone was spying on the Chicohominy Company passing its secrets here. But what was his intension? Who was he?

'Sir says that he can't meet you today.' Wiggin's voice from behind startled me. The file was about to fall from my hand but I kept myself calm. 'Oh yes.' I tried to smile before leaving the room placing the file in place.

I hoped Wiggins didn't notice that.

That night I decided to tell Thomas about this. 'Something fishy is going on, Thomas.' I said impatiently 'Ratcliffe is up to something. I'm afraid he's taking a dark path.' Thomas said nothing but sat beside me while watching me carefully. I never felt so much irritated with his looks. But this time I bellowed 'Thomas, are you thinking that I'm insane?' Thomas's eyes danced with mischief.

He scooted closer to me & patted my back gently 'No friend. But you've just stepped into a dangerous path.'

I wasn't sure about what he was talking about. I remained silent as before. I was feeling tired, very tired. I rose from my bed & walked near the window. And a black car standing just below my window caught my eyes-the car from this morning- and the dark sunglasses. Someone was spying on me too.

And I remembered Ratcliffe's words he said in the day we met 'Never try to betray us. The result will never be good. Our hands are really long.'

I could smell danger in the air. Something wasn't right. But I couldn't find out what it was actually. But I decided not to tell Pocahontas about any of this. That poor girl had already too much on her plate. Now I didn't want to burden her with these.

From Pocahontas's journal-

I just had a bad dream. 'John!' a scream ripped my throat as I sat up on my bed in a pool of sweat. The sweet chattering of the birds could be heard. And the crimson light of the morning sun had painted the white walls around me into murderous red. The dream was still vivid in my mind. I rushed into the bathroom & turned taps letting the water flow all over my body. The cold water travelled along my hair, cheeks & at last they reached to my shivering body. But the coldness couldn't sooth my restless body.

At last I decided to join my father in the breakfast table. The breakfast was served. But father seemed unaware about it. His dark anxious eyes were rushing though a piece of paper & the lines of his foreheads were joining together to make a frown. I tried to concentrate on my food but the frown appearing on his face didn't escape my eyes.

A strange, painful silence prevailed between us.

At last the silence was broken with father's voice 'Pocahontas who was the stranger you brought here in my absence?' The fork fell on the plate from my hand. I felt the foods that I had just swallowed had formed a lump near my throat. And my heart began pounding against my chest violently. 'A friend from my university.' I tried to mumble. My eyelids quivered as my tears were threatened to fall. But I saw the lines of his face turning softer as he noticed my troubled attitude. He moved closer & wrapped his fatherly arms around my shoulder 'I was worried about you daughter. So I was just trying to protect you.' My body began to relax in his embrace. But I could feel the worries radiating from his body. The tension, the anxious just laden his aged heart. But why he was trying to protect me again? Everything was turning back to normal. I guessed he read the questions in my mind. 'We lost the project with McNorris Company.' I heard him speaking 'And Virginia Company got the project.' Confusion began clouding my brain. Only few of us knew about this project. Then how that Virginia Company knew about it? I remembered the car following us. Was someone spying on us?

I could remember the words that John said once to me 'Pocahontas, the hands of our company is too long. It's really hard to escape from It.' I didn't believe at first. But somehow I began to believe that now.

And I remembered the fear that crossed John's face when he saw the black car? In what danger I was sending him into for me?

I realized that I just stepped into a lion's den & I had no way to turn back now. I got a message from an unknown number few hours later saying 'You must suffer for your deeds. You must pay the price for your unnecessary interference in our work.'

My fear increased when I heard Kocum saying about the spy too. He was driving me to the university. His one arm was wrapping my waist & another one was gliding over the steering wheel. My body remained as frozen as before. A painful silence prevailed between us. At last it was Kocum who decided to break the silence. 'Pocahontas, I think I have found the real description of the spy.' My heart trembled with an unknown fear but I waited patiently for his next words. 'I think he's blond with handsome features.' Kocum said. My heart began racing like a wild horse. But I tried to keep myself as calm as possible. 'Can you find out his name?' I tried to keep my voice as clam as possible. 'Nah!' he gave a disappointed nod 'But sure I'll find out. Then he set his dark eyes upon me 'But Pocahontas why you are asking this?' 'Only curiosity.' I tried to smile. But that smile was false.

I waited for John at the canteen for two hours. But he didn't come. I tried to reach him on phone. But strangely he was unavailable. Fear began consuming my mind. Did something bad happen to him?

I almost finished a jar of water. My throat was dry, so dry with fear. My heart was laden with worries.

Just then my phone vibrated as another message came. 'You must pay for your deeds.' It said.

I walked near the window subconsciously. A black car caught my eyes- the car which was following us around for the last few months.

'Pocahontas!' My head shot up with Nakoma's voice from behind. She was watching me & her dark eyes were full of concern. 'You've missed the previous class. 'She sat beside me still examining me with her keen eyes 'You don't look good.' 'I'm fine.' I tried to smile. 'You're hiding something, friend.' She was still watching me 'You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone.'

But I couldn't tell her.

But I could smell danger in the air.

From John Smith's journal-

I just had no idea who was spying on us. But I could feel our secret follower never wanted to do anything good. I needed to talk with Pocahontas about it today. I needed to warn her about the possible dangers.

Had I ever thought being so brave or bold? Had I ever dreamt to be in love? But the girl changed my thoughts, my views about the world. At first I always thought this world as a selfish place where everyone should think about themselves. But it was strange I was thinking about someone else. These strange emotions led me to do crazy things even leaving a promising career behind.

She was beautiful, bold & determined. She was like no one else. There was a strange glow radiating from her honey colored body that made her different from other. I never regretted that we never had any proper date. We never said 'I love you' properly. Still we knew we belonged to each other. We came to this world to be with one another. And none of us complete with another.

But the love was forbidden.

Still I had to fight for the promise I made to her.

After that day I never got another chance to visit Ratcliffe's chamber. But the curiosity kept burning me from inside. I was too eager to solve this mystery & to save my love from the impending danger. But I was helpless. I had nothing to do but watching her suffering helplessly. Even I couldn't talk with Ratcliffe again about this matter.

It seemed the fortune smiled upon me at last. Ratcliffe called me to his chamber in another meeting. I had no intention to talk with him especially after the humiliation that day. But I had to speak with him. Today he seemed different. When I entered into his chamber, he welcomed me cordially. 'Seat, Smith.' He said.

When I took my seat before him, he said 'Smith, I just thought about your idea last night. It isn't really bad.'

My heart leapt with joy. So was there any hope to convince him? 'Sir,' my voice was full of gratefulness ''I just visited the territory. I know it will be a great tourist spot.' 'Hmm..' Ratcliffe seemed thoughtful as he took another sip from his wine glass. 'But Smith, dealing with a fallen company! President Kingsley will never allow this.'

'Sir we must talk with him.' My eyes were shining with hope 'I think he'll agree.'

'I talked with him last night.' Ratcliffe shook his head 'I told about you. At first he was angry with me. He said to throw you out from the company. But at last he was convinced to meet you.'

'Meet me!' I was never that much surprised before. 'Yes.' Ratcliffe sighed 'President Kingsley thinks you're a brilliant man. He wants to talk with you face to face.'

'That means I've to..' I stopped in the middle. A fear clutched my heart.

'Yes Smith.' Ratcliffe smiled 'You've to go back to England.'

Going back to England meant leaving my love behind. But how could I leave her alone in this dangerous cruel world? I remembered her face- too afraid with the things happening around her. But I had no other options. If I truly wanted to save her I had to leave her. Plus I needed to talk with the authority about some other things.

'Alright sir.' I replied. Ratcliffe handed me the tickets 'Your flight is tonight.'

With a heavy heart I walked out of his room. Suddenly something caught my eyes through the glass walls while I was waiting for the lift- a black car standing at the gate.

From Pocahontas's journal-

I was afraid, really afraid. And I was worried about John. That message was a bad omen, I knew. And the black car too. Nakoma was trying to share my burden of fears. But I couldn't tell anyone anything anymore. I couldn't believe anyone now except two people-my father & John.

The dream of last night kept haunting me. I saw my John lying on the ground wounded, alone shouting for help & a strange man was laughing behind. I tried to rush near him but an invisible wall was standing between us.

So I drove to Grandmother Wilhelmina's house. I needed to talk with her. I needed to tell her everything about my dream.

The wise old woman became more worried when she heard about my dream. 'Have you talked with John recently?' she asked me. I saw the worries playing upon her dark iris. 'No, grandma.' I replied 'I can't reach him on the phone since this morning.' 'Pocahontas.' Her fingers' pressed my shoulders gently 'Don't let him go.'

I couldn't understand any of her words but I could sense the impending signal of danger there.

The sky was covered with thick dark cloud. It would begin to rain soon.

My phone started vibrating. There was a message from John Smith 'I'm waiting for you in front of Bluebird restaurant. Urgent.'

()()()

Fortunately the restaurant wasn't too far from grandma's house. It took me only five minutes to reach there. It was still raining. But I didn't care anymore. I needed to see him, to be sure that he was alright. I scanned the surroundings & at last I found him standing two steps away from me. My anxious feet carried me near him. I couldn't wait to be with him. The separation was unbearable.

And his beauty dazzled my eyes. The blue jacket matched his crystal blue eyes. And the golden hair mimicked the dying sun above us. He spread his arms to welcome me. I flew in his arms. My arms encircled his body automatically & his lips began kissing my skin softly murmuring my name like the sweetest song.

And his warm breath was trickling my skin. His touch was making me dizzy. I was wondering that how much emotions my weak knees could bear.

'I can't live without you.' He whispered. I knew that. No one knew his feelings better than me. No one could feel the strange love we shared. We fell in love at the first sight. Then for the long five months we were confused. Then when we listen to our hearts we found where we truly belonged. Then we stepped together in a same path, a dangerous path.

I found the fire dancing in his crystal blue eyes. He kissed me on lips. There was a strange urgency in that kiss, a strange emotion that startled me. There was a pain which he wanted to hide from me. And that made me worried.

'John!' at last I pulled myself away from the kiss 'What's the matter?' He set her ocean blue eyes upon me. There was a strange sadness that clouded the clear sky of his eyes. 'I've to go back to England.'

'No!' My small hands flew to my mouth to stop the sudden scream that was about to escape from my lips. 'You can't.' I clutched his shirts tightly. 'But I have to.' His voice was now veiled with intense sadness 'It's the only way. I need to talk with President Kingsley about this project.'

'But how can you leave me here alone?' My eyes were now turned into two oceans full of tears. They spilled up & began flooding my cheeks. I felt his thumbs wiping away my tears. His lips tasted mine. 'It's the only way. I have to go. My flight is tonight.' I heard him saying.

I remembered grandma's words. I remembered the dream. So I wrapped my arms around him tightly & whispered 'Please John don't go. I'm afraid.' I heard his soft chuckle 'I'll come back soon.' He was patting my back.

I knew that I couldn't keep him here. He was going back just for me, to keep his promise to me. Still I was afraid of losing him. I never said another word as the sun set behind us. The peaceful silence wrapped us. I settled my head upon his chest & listened to his steady heartbeat. We could talk on telephone or emails. But what was making me so afraid?

'I'll always be with you where ever I'm.' he spoke as the darkness consumed both of us.

I knew that it was true.

From John Smith's journal-

At last I started to the airport. It wouldn't be a long journey. The sky was still clear. I hoped to reach there as soon as possible.

I could still remember Pocahontas's face. She was crying. Silly girl! I would come back soon.

After this meeting everything would turn back to normal. Then I would propose her. I knew it would be too early. But yet I couldn't wait. Then we would have our happily ever after.

I needed to call her as soon as I reached the Heathrow airport. That silly girl was very worried about me.

From Pocahontas's journal-

My mind travelled to the memories that eventful night.

I knew his flight was on 8:00 P.M. He called me last time on his way to the airport. I wished him luck too. But why my voice trembled with an unknown fear? My heart was heavy with worries. I couldn't bear these worries alone.

So I joined my father on the living room where he was surfing the channels on television. 'I just don't like plane journeys.' I heard him saying as I sat beside him. 'Why, father?' I giggled 'You're really old fashioned.'

Father set his dark eyes upon me & smiled softly 'Sometimes old things are good. Look what happened few hours ago. A plane crushed.'

'What!' my voice trembled as I turned my eyes back on the television screen. It was showing a report on a plane crush. The police, ambulances & fire workers were surrounding the place. They were bringing out the bodies- half burnt or completely burnt.

'The flight to England crushed few hours ago on its way to Heathrow airport. We're afraid nobody is alive. 'The beautiful smart young reporter was saying 'We've just collected the names of the passengers. They are – Angelina Ross, Mathew Wonders, John Smith….'

'No!' A scream ripped my throat as I heard his name. And everything became dark around me.

()()()

I had a serious nervous breakdown. And that revealed the truth about my secret love affair. Everyone knew my condition even Kocum. Now it wasn't a secret. John Smith wasn't my secret love anymore. 'I'm sorry.' Even Kocum told me one day 'You can tell me about John Smith.'

'I wish if I could meet that remarkable young man.' A sigh ripped father's throat as he gently wrapped his comfortable arm around me 'But the fate isn't that kind.' Strangely he wasn't furious with my secret love with an enemy. "I know you did everything to save our legacy, even loving an enemy, changing his heart." He said. He began to like my lost love too as much he heard about him from me.

It was Kocum who offered me to accompany him to John Smith's funeral. I wondered how people changed- even Kocum! He was so sympathetic than being jealous.

Strangely he stopped talking about that handsome blonde spy.

Virginia Company & its employees were also present in John's funeral. Even Director Ratcliffe was sobbing. 'He was really a treasure to us. He never deserved to die so young.' He said. 'He was very friendly.' His other colleagues added.

But only one person remained as silent as before- Thomas Brown, John Smith's friend.

John Smith's body was burnt too badly that was hard to be identified. But his half burnt denim blue jacket was the only clue to the identification- that one he wore on the day of our last meeting.

Few weeks later, a little brown packet came to my door with my name on it. Curiously I tore open the envelope to find a little blue journal. John Smith's journal!

_September-_

Blank

_October-_

Blank

_November-_

Blank

31th December-

How many days have passed? I don't know. I've lost the count of time.

My time passes, life goes on. Time takes away the sorrows. People change, even me.

I was not worried about anything, anymore not even the stormy situations around me. We lost few more projects. Our company kept falling. Father was worried. I heard his restless footsteps along the length of the living room in the middle of the night. The smell of half burnt cigar filled the night air. Somehow I wasn't worried anymore. My emotions were gone. I became a lifeless doll.

Father was much more worried about me. I knew my pain was also paining his old heart. He was also tired to see me moaning like this. He suggested me to spend some time with Kocum. 'May be he can share your sorrows.' He said.

I had no other choice except taking his suggestion. Strangely after knowing about my secret love & loss Kocum was changed too. He never talked about those unpaid debts. He didn't force me to accompany him to the long drive or to the restaurants again. I looked into his eyes once more. The burning possessiveness was gone. He never tried to kiss me again, not even touch me. I found his brilliantly brown eyes turning into the shades of grey. I had no idea what made him to change that much but I could feel him suffering inside.

'I can share your pain.' Once he told me. A dry smile laced my lips as I tried to hide my burden of grief. 'We were supposed to be married before you met John Smith.' His fingers pressed my hands gently 'Pocahontas,' his voice was impatient 'Can't we save this falling legacy together? May be we can find love someday. Will you marry me?'

I had not many reserves in my faculty to think. I didn't care what happening in my life anymore. All the colors of my life were lost with John's sudden death. Everything turned into nothing but the shades black & white. I died the day he died. So I wasn't much worried with my corpse anymore.

And this marriage could save the falling company. The joy of my life was gone. So I wouldn't mind with an unhappy married life.

So I said yes. But my voice sounded like nothing but the cry of the December wind.

I would be engaged with Kocum today. The whole territory was ready to celebrate the engagement of their princess. The nature was wearing the white blanket of snow. The bare branches of chestnut trees were standing still, white, sad. And the cold wind was playing with the branches of willow tree. The sound of the night air was ringing in my ears like a cry. The city was getting ready to celebrate the New Year.

But here I'm sitting alone in the dark. I'm feeling nothing but a bottomless hollow engulfing me. I sank into my favorite rocking chair like a lifeless rag doll. The little blue journal remained open on my lap. It belonged to him- John Smith. His only memory!

There were few words scribbled over the white pages with his beautiful handwriting-

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be._

My eyes became blurred with tears. I couldn't read anymore.

Tears welled up from my eyes soaking the white pages of his blue journal.

My flower faded before it could bloom properly.

From the mind of a captive-

How many days have passed? How many months? How many years? I lost the count of time; I forgot how the outside world looked like. I forgot the sun, the smell of fresh green grass. My life was confined in a dark underground cell.

I had no idea how I came here. I was on my way to the airport. Then a woman looked very distressed stopped the car pleading to take her sick husband to the hospital. Her heartbreaking cry made something broken inside me. 'Alright madam.' I tried to console her. She led me to a small flat where she lived with her husband. 'There.' She showed me her bedroom. 'Can you help my husband to get out from this room?' she pleaded. 'Of course.' I replied enthusiastically. I knew I would be late for my flight but I didn't care. Probably I'd take the next flight but saving a life was much more important now.

The room was dark, so that that I could hardly see anything. My pupil dilated to adjust in the dark. I tried to search for the sick man inside the room but strangely I couldn't sense the presence of any living beings there. 'Is anyone here?' I tried to ask. But my query died in my throat as a strange chocking smell began consuming the room. It almost choked me, making me dizzy. I tried to run out of the room but my feet were as heavy as lead. The world was spinning around me? My dizzy brain was searching for the possible conclusion but everything became dark around me.

I woke up in the dark. I tried to move but suddenly I felt my hands were tied behind me, my mouth was gagged & my eyes were wrapped tightly with a blindfold. 'Wow, Smith!' an unfamiliar voice began laughing like a maniac 'Now everyone knows that you've died in a plane crash!'

Me! Dead! But how? My dizzy head couldn't reach the conclusion. I wanted to scream for help but no words came out from my mouth. I felt myself being carried by some rough hands. They threw me in some where dark, I had no idea. The only thing I could remember the cold concrete floor beneath my back. 'It's the place for a traitor.' One of my kidnappers laughed out loudly.

Days passed. I still hoped that someone would sure come to rescue me. I planned to escape. But all of them failed. At last I gave up hope.

The outside world seemed like a dream to me now. I was dead to the world. And the world was dead to me.

Or probably not. One night I heard those discussing about the new architect joined in my place. He was my namesake- John Rolfe, the nephew of President Kingsley.

Another night they talked about the upcoming engagement of Chief Powatan's daughter-Pocahontas.

A big sigh escaped from my mouth. Everything was gone from my life- my job, my freedom & at last my love- Pocahontas.

The world moved on but my life remained stuck in a cold dark cell.

From a stray page of Nakoma's journal-

I predicted that it would happen. I knew it before this happed. I saw this in her eyes. I heard the cry of her broken heart.

But I was partly responsible for her state. If I never told Kocum about John Smith on the day she met him in university canteen. But I was afraid of her. I was afraid about Kocum. I wanted them to be happy. I watched her kissing him in the deserted college canteen. I knew he was up to something & I was afraid….

'Kocum!' I dialed Kocum's number 'I've something to tell you.'

This evening was her engagement night. The Chicohominy territory was decorated with bright colors to celebrate the engagement of their princess. The village people were beaming with joy. The buildings & quarters were shining with colors & light. The guests from the others companies began to arrive. Chief Powatan was standing at the gate to receive the guests. The whole territory was shining brighter than the setting sun behind, making the cold December wind becoming warmer than ever.

Among those lights only one room was dark, darker than the night. I walked inside. The freezing wind sent a chill through my body. I wrapped my arms around myself. Probably she forgot to turn on the room heater. My pupil dilated to adjust in the dark. And at last I found her leaning against her favorite rocking chair. Her dark face was wearing a thick veil of sorrow. Even her bright red sleeveless elaborate evening gown couldn't hide her grief. She was sitting alone in the silence & all alone.

'Pocahontas!' I gently placed my hand upon her shoulder 'Everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall.'

Pocahontas tilted her head to look into my face. She set her brilliant chocolate eyes upon me. But there was no life there. Her vacant look sent a chill through my spine.

'Oh!' she spoke absentmindedly 'It's time?' there was no sign of life in her voice. She sounded life dead leaf of winter. She raised from the chair & began walking towards the door. She was walking like a lifeless rag doll in the hands of fate. And something inside me was broken as I watched her walking like that. I felt a strong urge to talk with her before she made the final decision with her life.

I rushed beside her & said 'Are you sure about your decision?'

I knew I sounded weird as she set her lifeless eyes upon me & smiled 'Nakoma, I'm dead. I don't worry about my corpse. But Nakoma, why you let him go like this?'

Her question made me freeze at my pace. She knew. She knew my feelings about Kocum. But she never knew why I let him go. How could I forget the night when Kocum kissed me goodbye under a willow tree. The fallen leaves of the late autumn surrounded us. He asked me I a dinner. That night was the most memorable night of my life- we made love for the first time. I could still feel his strong arms around me, his manly fragrance driving me mad. He took me in his arms & kissed me 'Nakoma, we've to end now.' 'Why?' my voice was still dreamy with the memories of the passionate moments. 'Because, I want to break up with you now.' His voice came from a far away 'You're too simple, Nakoma while I'm very ambitious. We're not for each other.'

I watched him leaving the room silently. Next morning he proposed my best friend.

Still I wanted him to be happy. I loved him from the distance, he never knew. He tried to show off his affection for Pocahontas before me. It made me jealous but I was satisfied that they were happy.

So, at first I never liked John Smith when he stole my friend's heart. And Pocahontas's strangely passionate love for him made me to feel that she was betraying Kocum. It hurt me. But my friend's happiness never let me to stop her. I was torn into myself. I wanted Kocum to be happy but also my friend. Still Kocum won.

I told Kocum about John Smith & his secret relationship with Pocahontas. 'He works for Virginia Company.' I told him 'I'm afraid he would do anything to Pocahontas.' That day Kocum said nothing but walked away. But I feared that I saw a small fire of jealousy in his eyes.

A month later John Smith died. I didn't know why but I felt a bit guilty in myself for his death. The cries of my friend often broke my heart at night. But everything I did to save her & my love.

Tonight Kocum would be happy with his dream girl. Would Pocahontas ever be happy with him or what about me?

()()()

But at last my fears came true. Pocahontas couldn't win the fight with herself. I watched her walking down along the red carpet in the middle of the crowd. She was wearing a false smile upon her face. But everything was so lifeless. Chief Powatan announced about the engagement. I saw Kocum's face lit up with a smile of victory. He brought out an engagement ring with a large diamond on it. I felt a strange pang inside my heart. Once it was made for me but now….

The crowd busted into applause.

I felt the world becoming dark around me as I watched him smiling at her.

I felt as if I would faint any moment. I tried to steady myself while leaning against the wall.

I couldn't recall the exactly what happened that moment. The only thing I remembered Pocahontas's shill cry 'No, I can't. I'm really sorry Kocum.'

The next moment she rushed out of the room leaving the dumfounded gusts behind.

I looked into Koccum's face. But he didn't look angry or hurt. Instead I saw a strange guilt playing in his eyes.

But why?

()()()

Chief Powatan apologized to the guests for the strange behavior of his daughter. 'Recently she's going through a mental trauma. Please forgive her.' The guests expressed their sorrows for the poor girl while concentrating to the dinner.

Kocum was strangely silent all the time. Whenever our eyes met I could see the sorrow & guilt clouding his beautiful dark eyes. But what made him so guilty? I didn't know. What made him so changed these days? No answer.

Pocahontas didn't show up through the dinner. Her father tried to reach her on phone but her phone was switched off. Worries crossed Chief Powatan's aged face. But at last a servant came with a note written in her handwriting. She was one to her Grandmother Wilhelmina's house.

I wanted to talk with Kocum but we never got any chance. I wanted to console him, kiss away his sorrows saying that I would always with him.

But I never knew that that chance would never come to us.

His phone rang violently in the middle of the dinner & he stormed out of the dining hall.

()()()

I didn't follow him. I knew his dreams were broken. Pocahontas was his key to get this company. I wanted to console him but I was forbidden in his life forever. So I returned to my little quarter where I lived with my only brother Namontak. He was disabled for life for that blasted Virginia Company. God knew how much I hated them.

The apartment was dark. Namontak had gone to bed long ago. Slowly I opened the door & switched the light. But my room seemed not like the way I left it hours ago. Someone entered into my room & stormed through my belongings- my books, my papers were laying on the floor. And there was one piece of paper lying at a corner of the room- in Kocum's handwriting. I picked up the paper carefully. My hands trembled a little.

_Dearest Nakoma,_

_I know I've no right to write to you. Writing a letter is very old fashioned custom & it's really very odd for a person like me- always looking forward for something new. But I've no other option. Possibly it'll be my first & the last letter to you._

_I've done many wrong with you. I never valued your love for me. I was cashing a daydream. My only ambition was to become the president of Chicohominy Company. So, I decided to propose Pocahontas. But believe me she never loved me._

_Still I hoped time will make the love grow._

_But it didn't._

_When I knew about John smith from you, I became jealous. I followed them in their secret meetings. Believe me their passionate love made afraid. I was afraid that I would loose the key to my success._

_And my jealousy led me to do some hideous things, even joining to the enemy._

_Few days before John Smith's death a man from Virginia Company came to meet me. a man named Mr. R. he offered me a deal- if I could give some secret information about our company then he'll help me to get my dream. Believe me , my jealousy made me so blind that I followed their orders passing some internal information to Virginia Company._

_Yes, they kept their deal & John Smith died. Any my road was clear._

_But does that help me much?_

_Pocahontas never loved me. She lost the fight with herself. And I lost with myself._

_Love can never be gained by force. Now I'm really envy Smith. That dead man had love in his life._

_That man from Virginia Company wanted me to kill Chief Powatan tonight. But I gave them my answer. I knew I'd cost my life. But I can never kill the man whom I respected after my father._

_Forgive me, Nakoma, if you can._

_Yours_

_Kocum._

My hands trembled so violently that the letter fell from my hand. I needed talk with him. I needed to show him the right path. I quickly put on my jacket & rushed to Kocum's quarter three meters away.

When I reached his apartment I didn't need to press the doorbell. The door was open & the room was dark. I walked inside.

"Kocum!' I whispered his name.

Right then I tripped over something- a human body lying on the floor. In the faint moonlight I could see his face. His eyes were wide open.

'Kocum!' a scream of fear ripped my throat.

A bullet had just passed through his brain.

From Pocahontas's journal-

My life was cursed. And that curse affected everyone around me. First John & then Kocum… who's the next in line?

Nakoma was in hospital. That poor girl was in shock. She couldn't take this death. She continued to blame herself for John & Kocum's death. Poor girl! She had a tender heart. Everything was too much for her.

But what about me?

I was the edge of my sanity too. I could never take John's death easily yet. Last night I dreamt about him. I saw him lying in somewhere in the dark, injured calling for me. 'John!' I sat up on my bed. My nightgown was still wet with my sweat. I tried to rush out of my room but two maids caught me in the middle. They carried me to my bed but yet my lips were murmured his name.

My heart was saying that he was still alive. I knew it was a sign of insanity. He was dead. I attended his funeral.

I asked Grandmother Wilhelmina about this. That old woman said nothing but placed her hand upon my heart 'What does your heart say, darling?'

I didn't understand her words.

Father was shocked with Kocum's sudden death. Kocum death made him ten years older in a few days. Everyone thought his death was a suicide. But was it really?

I didn't know.

But little Pocahontas grew up much in these few months. She experienced both love & tragedy. She leaned the hardest truth of life.

I partly felt guilty for Kocum's death. If I didn't run away in that way….. But I had no other options. I fought so hard with myself but I was lost with myself.

All these thoughts was driving me mad. I would loose my sanity too if I continued grieving like this. Their memories chased me all the time.

So I decided to concentrate on other things like the business & the company matters with my father.

Father became more & more depended upon me. Sometimes I sat beside him in meetings in the dealings with companies. But today was somehow different. For the first time in these days a man from Virginia Company came to talk with us other than selling our company.

He was a pretty faced man with red hair & a ponytail. And his fair face was clam like a sleeping sea. I noticed that his eyes were blue, but not as blue as the sky.

'Madam, I think we can talk about this continued crisis between two companies with the President Kingsley. I checked the papers. I think we can deal with you in some other way.'

I looked at my father's face. His aged face took some interest in his words. 'You sound good.' He said 'But before that I want to know the details about your plan.'

'Of course sir.' The red haired man nodded 'I offer you to check our papers.'

That words brought a frown to father's face 'But I'm getting old. I'm afraid I can't take much stress now.'

His words made my head to shot up. I set my eyes upon his wise face 'What if I take this responsibility? I can check their plans for you.'

My words brought a smile to my father's face. He pressed my hands gently 'I've faith on you, daughter.'

'Thanks father.' I shook my head. Then I turned my head to the man from Virginia Company 'I want to have these meetings unofficially.'

The man smiled 'Of course, madam. How about tomorrow?'

'Nice.' I smiled stretching one hand towards him 'And you can call me Pocahontas.'

The man smiled shaking my hand 'And you can call me John Rolfe.'

My heart trembled a little with the sound of his name. He shared the same name with my dead love.

From the mind of a captive-

For days of planning at last I was successful. I felt a silent joy washing over me. It was a fourteenth century old abandoned fort. And my kidnappers kept me in an underground cell. For months of trial at last I found a loose stone at a corner of the small dump cell. I explored it sometimes. It lead straight to the forest outside. I had no idea in which part of the country they brought me but I was sure it was one of the deserted part of the country.

Tonight would be my last chance. My kidnappers were sleeping. I could hear their heavy sleepy breath in the other room. Carefully I moved the small stone & a small hole revealed. I could easily fit into the hole. I took a deep breath & slipped my body through the small hole.

The cold night air blew on my face. I inhaled deeply filling my lungs with the fresh air.

At last I was free.

**We're standing at the turning point but it's different from the movie.**

**I'm looking forward to know your reactions. Reviews will lift my spirit.**

**REVIEW to find out the next.**


	7. Chapter 7

From Pocahontas's journal-

I saw him standing at the gate of Bluebird Restaurant. A huge smile crossed his lips when he saw me. 'Come on, Miss Powatan.' He gently took my hand & led me inside.

It was a bit dark inside. I felt my pupil dilating a little to adjust the dark. "Come here,' The red haired stranger continued leading me to the corner. I tried to look at his face but the red- blue light of the restaurant had created a mysterious pattern on his face. We sat together, facing each other.

I settled my nervous hands upon the wooden table. I felt them trembling a little over the finely designed white table cloth. I took a deep breath. It was the first business meeting for me. I needed to be strong; I needed to save my legacy.

I could hear my father's voice 'Daughter, we're looking upon you. You've your mother's spirit.'

And I looked around me. The back ground was finely decorated with blue backdrops; a soft music was playing somewhere. This place was too familiar to me, too old. I met him here four months ago. I saw him sitting before me- the red light was reflecting upon his fair hair, his smile, his touch….

And I said him goodbye here… but everything happened long ago, like a year or a decade…

He was gone forever from my life, leaving me alone in this world. How could I live without him? Still I had to live for my family, my people.

A sigh ripped my throat.

'Miss Powatan…' another unfamiliar voice broke my thoughts. 'May be we can start our conversations now?' he said. Those words brought me back to the reality. I opened my eyes to find another man sitting before me. I barely knew him.

'Yes, Mr…" I mumbled in the middle. Sadly my grieving brain forgot to record the name of my guest. I saw another smile of privilege crossing his pale face. Suddenly I realized that he was handsome, really handsome with a noble clam face, red hair tied in a ponytail behind him. There was a strange feeling of peace washed over my mind when our eyes met. Suddenly I realized his eyes were green instead of blue. 'Err, I'm just…' I tried to apologize.

'I'm Rolfe. John Rolfe.' He tried to ease the situation with another smile. "But Miss Powatan you can call me John.' He shook his head in approval. 'John…John..' I uttered the name under my breath. Such a common name but my heart trembled several times with this sound. 'John Rolfe..' I tried to smile 'Well, let's start our discussion.' I leaned forward trying to keep my voice as casual as possible. Somehow the sound of only 'John' felt so foreign to my tongue. I couldn't say that name to anyone anymore. This name was reserved for only one person in the world, who existed in only my memory now.

We started our discussion. Rolfe (Ok, I can never call him John) continued explaining his views about the Chicohominy project. "Look, Pocahontas,' in some unconscious moments he began calling with my first name "I really appreciate your point of view about saving your legacy. But isn't it better we come into a compromise like working together- maybe we can be partners. May be we can hold shares ….'

He was playing the old broken record but in a different way. Somehow I couldn't agree with his decisions.

And he never took his eyes off me. His green eyes were travelling all over my body with an untold admiration. I knew I was sure a thing to look at for men but I couldn't tolerate his looks anymore.

'But we don't want to sell this company.' I stopped in the middle "We clearly declared it before.'

'But..' Rolfe threw me a helpless look 'I'm not talking about selling your company, we're saying…'

'You're saying the old thing in a different way Rolfe.' Suddenly I pushed back my chair, standing up 'Everything leads to the same conclusion.'

'You never let me finish my words, Pocahontas.' I heard Rolfe's half whisper 'Director Ratcliffe wants to have a meeting with you, & President James Kingsley too.'

The sound of the name Ratcliffe sent a fire through my veins. I slowly walked near my guest & slowly set my dark eyes upon his face "Don't utter that name to me. I hate your company.' Unknowingly my finger clutched his shirt collar. I pulled him by the collar to whisper 'I can't sign any deal with you or have any meeting with the people I hate.'

'I think you're still living in the world of hallucination, Pocahontas.' I heard his soft crackle 'I think you're in very much in love with Smith.'

The sound of the name of my love made my hands tremble a little. A weakness began consuming my body & soul. My hands slacked from his collars. 'How do you know about him?' My voice sounded a bit harsh.

A thin smile laced his thin lips. But the subtle victory there never escaped my keen eyes. Another thought began peeping inside my mind. Why he seemed so enthusiastic about my past love life? Who told him about my tragic love story?

He pushed back the chair & stood beside me. 'Miss Powatan, let me accompany you to your car.' His hands touched my hands gently. A strange feeling rushed through my body. It wasn't a feeling of joy or sadness but a coldness running through my beings. 'I don't need anyone.' I tried to free my hand from him. But he wrapped another arm around my shoulder 'No, princess or the only heiress of the great Chicohominy Company, it's not safe for you running you alone. Because, you'll make another mistake.' 'What?' I tried to look at his face but the dazzling sunlight had hid his face from me when we walked out of the restaurant.

He led me to my car parked in front of the gate of the restaurant. 'Get inside.' He opened the front door of the car. It seemed that he casted a spell over me which led me to obey his words. I obeyed his orders & he closed the door behind me. 'So take time, think princess.' He smiled leaning beside the car window. 'But before that look into these papers.' He slipped some papers through the window on my lap.

'What's this?' I threw him a questioning look. 'See yourself.' He straightened up his body 'Probably all people aren't the same as they look from outside.'

My eyebrows were drawn closer with his words. What did he want to say exactly? I wanted to ask him. My eyes watched the rolled bundle of paper lying on my lap. What were they? I needed to ask but when I raised my eyes from the papers I found him gone.

But curiosity won over the confusion. I unrolled the papers to look inside. Those were some thick art papers. When I unrolled the papers I found a sketch of a big building on the white field of the paper. It was a blueprint of a motel with the signboard saying "Virginia Motel'. There was a familiar signature at a corner which caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes to take a closer look of the words scribbled under it.

And I knew that handwriting, I saw this signature before. Suddenly my heart began trembling violently t the sight of the words below.

'Prepared for Chicohominy Project for Virginia Company by John Smith.'

So everything he told me was nothing but a lie. He told me that he gave up the project for me & was fighting to change Ratcliffe's mind. He was working for them under the mask of a changed man. But my eyes missed to see his real face through the dark glass of blind love. I never wanted to believe this but the poof was just before me? How could I disbelieve my own eyes?

'John, why did you betray me?' my angry tears began rolling along my cheeks in fat drops.

I never imagined my first ever business meeting to be a complete failure.

From a stray page of Thomas's Journal-

I usually never write journals but so many things happened in just one week that I felt to keep the record somewhere.

Virginia Company arranged a meeting to pay homage to John Smith's memory- the brilliant architect rising in the world of architecture. "He was such a devoted employee.' Director Ratcliffe's voice was thick with sorrow "His death is a great loss for us."

The rest of the employees remained silent. Their hearts were heavy with the untimely loss of their colleague or probably with the fear of…

John Smith was the only one who raised his voice against Ratcliffe. He was the head of the 'Chicohominy Project.' And for last few months this project yielded nothing but a complete failure. The contact with Virginia Company lasted for a year. But this project seemed endless. I wonder if this project would ever end in time. And if we couldn't show any result in this time we'd be doomed to remain in this company forever.

A whisper was rising among the employees about the ultimate goal of this project. Yesterday I heard Ben saying "I really think Smith was right in some points. There's nothing to gain from this project. We can never get the land or Chief Powatan will never sign the contact.'

'Yeah' Lon shook his head in support "And look we stuck here without any salary for last two months. If we raise our voice…'

'Hush…' Alexander silenced them in the middle "Lower your voice, guys. Don't you see what happened to Smith?'

It was only me who remained silent all the time, thinking about the consequences. John tried to tell the truth & they silenced him. Once I heard my deceased friend talking about a mysterious black car following him & he was always worried about something. Once I tried to ask him but he didn't answer except one sentence "Don't believe Ratcliffe, Thomas. He's up to something.'

But what? I didn't know. John wanted to meet President Kingsley to discuss something, some better way for this project. But he died before that. What an irony.

Somehow I couldn't like the new architect joining in John's place. He was President Kingsley's nephew & strangely he shared the same name with my lost friend. But he was too different from him. He had a close relationship with Ratcliffe. He hardly talked with us, his subordinates. Somehow he preferred staying with Ratcliffe all the day.

I never noticed that before the day I found him in Ratcliffe's room discussing about something. I was about to leave Ratcliffe's chamber after signing a few papers from him. Right then someone knocked the door from the other side.

"Open the door, Thomas.' Ratcliffe ordered me. His voice was full of disgust as if he was addressing to a servant. But I didn't mind with that. He always talked with us in that way. In these months we were accustomed with that. I opened the door to find our new architects, John Rolfe standing at the other side with a blue file in his hand. He was in hurry that he hardly noticed me. He walked inside without seeing me.

Unfortunately it was a bit late for me to walk away from his way which led us in a violent collision. The blue file fell from Rolfe's hand.

'Ow, Sorry.' I rubbed my head while bending my body to pick up the file from the floor. 'It's nothing.' I head his soft soothing voice. He quickly picked up the file before me. 'You can leave now, Mr. Brown.' I heard Ratcliffe's voice from behind. 'Sure sir.' I collected my papers & headed towards the open door. Behind me Ratcliffe called his visitor to sit beside him, offering a glass of wine.

Rolfe walked near the director, took the glass from him. 'Thank you.' He settled himself in the chair before him, placing the file on the table.

And then a piece of paper slipped from the file fling right to my feet. And the words written on that made my blood freeze in my vein 'Road clear, now get the Chief.'

Surely it was referring to chief Powatan.

()()()()

I decided to take a break from the office, take my girlfriend to a long drive. But I never thought that this journey would add a new twist to the thing happening around us.

We started the journey in early morning with my girlfriend Maria by my side. It was a beautiful spring morning. The gentle wind playing with our hair & Maria wound her arm around me. She settled her head upon my shoulder. Her warm breath was trickling my skin, her fragrance was driving me mad. I proposed her two months ago. How lucky I was to have her in my life,

We crossed the city boundary & entered into the countryside. Maria's dazzling looks were driving me mad time to time. A Taylor Swift song was playing in the radio & our lips were meeting in passionate kisses time to time.

None of us noticed when the sun set behind us leaving two of us in the dark. The road made the way through a forest. Silence wrapped us. Only the sounds of crickets could be heard.

'We're so happy, aren't we?' Maria's voice was dreamy as she scooted closer to me. 'Hmm..' my eyes were feeling sleepy. I put my hand on stirring while pulling her closer to me with another. Her eyes were almost closed with the thought of the coming kiss.

Suddenly a light from the middle of the road dazzled our eyes. 'Stop, please.' A voice spoke from a distance. We broke the kiss to look forward. A small fire had lightened the dark forest. In the red glow of the fire we saw a man waving at us. 'Someone got lost in the forest.' I heard Maria saying "We must help him Thomas.' 'Yeah!' I nodded in affirmation. I stopped the car & got down. Maria was clutching my arm tightly.

'Stop, please.' The voice was coming nearer. We saw the man running towards us. In the faint light of the fire we could see his features clearly now. He was a man almost in late twenties, with golden hair & fair skin. But the cruel wild nature had taken much test of his courage. His body was almost wasted leaving the skins & bones behind. And his steps were jerky as if he would fall anytime.

He was about to stumble. I rushed near him to hold him from behind. Suddenly I noticed he had a pair of dazzling blue eyes. And his bearded face looked so familiar.

'Thomas!' I saw his blue eyes lightening up with joy of recognition. And my heart trembled with the sound of his voice. I knew this voice, and there was no mistake about this.

"John Smith!' My voice trembled with both joy & concern 'How? We thought that you are dead.'

'No.' A sad smile laced his dry lips "I was kidnapped Thomas.' John settled his weight upon my shoulder while both of us began to walk towards the car. 'And I escaped from them.' He whispered.

'Who kidnapped you?' I tried to ask but the words died in my throat as John stumbled forward. His body was too weak from the exertion.

'Maria!' I shouted to my girlfriend 'Can you bring some water?' "Yes.' Maria's busy feet were about to carry her towards the car.

'John!' I settled him upon the ground. 'Who kidnapped you?' I wrapped my arms around his shoulder in order to support his dizzy head.

I saw his lips moved to form some kind of word. But before he could utter them, he fainted in my arms.

_**One month later** _

From Pocahontas's journal-

Dear diary,

I'm sorry that I've not written anything for last one month. Actually so many things happened in a short time that I hardly got any time. But tonight I got some time to meet you. I'm confused, too confused. So I really need some time to think. Will you hear me dear diary?

Then from where I should start? Let me think. Alright let's start from the day I met John Rolfe in the Blue Bird Restaurant.

I could still remember the paper Rolfe left for me. And I never expected that. John betrayed me! How could he? I told me he was trying to save my company from the conspiracy. I believed him. I really believed him. I loved him with all my heart & soul. I spent my nights crying for him, painting his face in my mind. I lived with his memory, I dreamed him at night. He was like the air I breathe in. But was it the reward for my faith? My angry eyes were full of tears; my heart was crying not to believe the words Rolfe said about my John. I wanted to listen to my heart, I really wanted. But how could I ignore the proof of his betrayal?

I didn't know how long I sat like that in my car. My hands were over the stirring wheel but they were not moving the wheel. My eyes were blurred with the tears of anger, soaking the papers lying on my lap. They wanted to erase all the truth I just saw about John, wanted to keep the memories of the beautiful times we shared together. But the real life was too cruel. Tears couldn't erase the truth; blind eyes couldn't see the real faces of the people we loved. But it was the truth & I had to take that.

I had no idea how long I sat there like that. Then the violent ringing of my cell phone brought me back to the reality. I took it out of my pocket & looked at the monitor. It was Namontak, father's new secretary was calling. And he was calling me for almost an hour. Almost 30 missed calls were waiting for me on the screen. . I tried to take my surroundings. I was sitting here for almost an hour but I hardly crossed the gate of the restaurant.

Suddenly a dark cloud began descending inside my mind. Why so urgent? Was there anything wrong? I received the call & raised it near my ears. "Hello." My voice trembled a little.

"Pocahontas, Sir Powatan just became unconscious in the middle of a meeting. And the doctor said he had a massive heart attack." The voice from the other side spoke.

My hand began trembling violently. The phone slipped from my sweating palm. The tiny beads of sweats began forming on my forehead. Father… heart attack… no…. He was a man with strong heart. Then how?

I needed to go, right now.

'Where is he?' My voice sounded a bit harsh as I tried to ask Namontak but no answer came from the other side.

And my whole body was trembling so violently as if I got a fever. My head was feeling so light as if I would fell at any moment. But I needed to be strong. I needed to go beside him. He was all I had in this world. I turned the key once more with my trembling fingers. But with an annoying noise the engine shut down. "Shit!" I tried to restart the engine once more but it seemed dead.

A strange headache began clutching my head. My whole world was becoming dark. I got down from my car & made my way down to the street outside. I needed to go near my father as soon as possible. But the bad time comes always with all bad things. I stood on the pavement among the busy crowd waiting for a taxi or anything that would lead me to my father. I waited & waited. All the vehicles were full; all the people were too busy to look at a lonely girl standing on the street. People passed by, cars wheeled away. My phone kept ringing but I didn't dare to receive the calls anymore. My heart was saying if I receive the call then something worse news would wait for me. Then why all the bad things always need to happen?

At last I decided to start my journey by foot.

The sky was covered with thick black cloud. And it began raining. Everyone around me rushed into the nearby shops or sheds for shelter. But I kept walking. This time I couldn't let anyone slip from my grip. I remembered John who slipped away from me when I let him go alone. Kocum died when I refused him. It was like a chain reaction. This time I needed to break that. I would fight for my father as long as I could. My long hair was now sticking to my head, the rain drops were kissing my skin gently, and my clothes were soaked. I wrapped my arms around me as a blast of cold wind blew. I shivered a little. Still I didn't care anything anymore.

But I had to stop. A blue car stopped just an inch away from me. I jumped aside. Surely I didn't want to bump with a car once again. I had enough. I tried to ignore the incidence while I decided to carry on my journey.

But I couldn't.

A familiar voice called me from behind "Miss Powatan, I can give you a lift." Those words made me to turn my head. I stopped at my pace while trying to look at my well-wisher through the rain. But the windscreen was too hazy that I couldn't see through it. The door was opened & the voice said again "Get inside, princess."

Now though the open door I saw the well-wisher – John Rolfe.

"No thanks!" I threw a glare at him. "I don't need your help, Mr. Rolfe." I turned my heels to walk away. My voice was dim through the rain. I was shivering still. But I didn't care. I had enough with the agents from Virginia Company. Even I didn't expect their help.

'Wait, Princess." I heard Rolfe's voice calling me from a distance. But I ignored him while I resumed my walking. "Go away, Rolfe." I said without looking at him. But he didn't stop following me. I kept taking turns into the narrow alleys but his blue car never stopped following me while he kept calling my name from behind. At last we reached the blind end- a wall.

'Stop princess." At last he got down from the car. The commanding tone in his voice made me to stop. He walked near me until we stood face to face before the white wall behind us. I looked inside hiss green eyes. For the first time I realized that they were not as clear as John Smith. They looked so hazy that I couldn't see through them. He stepped closer that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. Now his fingers clutched my hand.

"Are you afraid, princess?" hiss voice sounded deep & firm. I tried to look away from his eyes while struggling to free myself from his grasp. 'Why?" there was a strange plea in his deep voice "I just wanted to help you."

"Let me go." I struggled again in his arms. I tried to look into his face to send a glare. But there was a smile that made me stop. The smile that laced his lips was small but full of sympathy. "I know you're still troubled with Smith matter." He said.

He was much stronger. I couldn't free myself from his grip. So I stopped struggling. I set my dark eyes upon his with a determined look "I'm really troubled with all the people from Virginia Company. You all are same." My voice rang louder than the sound of the rain around us. "Now go away." I shouted louder than before.

The fire in his eyes was dimmed with my last words. His grip loosened from my hands. "Alright princess." He turned back while taking his steps back to his car. I watched him going. Suddenly a strange feeling began consuming my consciousness. What I was doing? My father is dying. And I was arguing some personal matters while someone came to help me. What a fool I was.

"Wait!" I said from behind. I never expected him to stop but to my surprise he turned back. "Yes, princess." His dirty green eyes were shinning. "I'll take your offer." I replied walking forward o join him in the car.

But I had no idea that a small decision would change my whole world in that way once again.

()()()

We rushed into the hospital where my father was held. I saw the doctors in white aprons coming out of the cabin. Their faces were grim & I was too afraid to look at their faces or even talk with them. "Miss Powatan!" I felt Rolfe pressing my hands gently "I'll talk with the doctor." His words made me to look into his face for the first time. I hadn't seen him with so much attention before. Suddenly I realized that he was incredibly handsome with red hairs with a ponytail, dirty green eyes & a face curved out from stone. Still there was a strange steadiness in his features that made him more dependable. He was steady than his age, more thoughtful.

"Alright!' I tried to smile back. My anger was dissolving. And he went to talk with the doctor who just came out from the cabin of mu father. I remained standing at the corridor leaning against the wall. "He's so lucky." I heard the doctor saying to Rolfe "His secretary brought him in the right time." "Then when we can see Mr. Powatan?" Rolfe asked the doctor. "'We're observing him for 24 hours." The good doctor folded his arms on his chest "Surely you can see him tomorrow morning."

And my mind was playing with many thoughts. I knew father was becoming old day by day. Our company was falling. We couldn't pay our employees these months. Possibly a dissatisfaction was rising among them. But most of them worked here for generations. We were more than families. I had no idea what happened in the meeting that made my father falling today but I knew it was now up to me to save my people, my family, and my legacy from all adversities. I grieved enough for my past, but I had no time to think about it anymore. I needed to think about the future.

'Miss Powatan!" my thoughts were broken with Rolfe's voice "I think we should wait for the morning." I opened my eyes to look at him 'I'll stay." My words brought a smile in his face "But you can't stay all night here without any food, princess. Let's go somewhere to eat."

That was my first dinner with Rolfe.

He took me to the hospital canteen, ordered foods for me. I tried to deny his words but he kept saying 'A proper gentleman should pay for his lady's bills." And we sat together, face to face. At last Rolfe said "Princess, let's discuss everything clearly."

'Yes!" now I sounded more mature, like a proper businesswoman. I leaned forward on the table & spoke "Let's start." He opened a small book & began saying, 'Princess, let me tell you properly about the Virginia Company. It's not only a real estate company but it has many sectors with branches all over the world. Our headquarter is in London run by President James Kingsley. And Director general John Ratcliffe is in the charge of the real estate section in US. Your Chicohominy Company is a part of the project of the section. We planned to make a tourist spot here. But we don't want to take over the whole land. The traditional ways of your people will be preserved. But we just want to….'

His words were clear, without any undue extensions. I looked into his face. He seemed telling the truth. And his intensions are clear. "So I want to make a deal with Chief Powatan about…' he kept saying. "Wait.." Suddenly my words interrupted him in the middle " My father is sick, Mr. Rolfe. Can't we discuss all these things tomorrow?"

"But…" he wanted to say. But a big yawn cut him off. "Alright Miss Powatan, we can talk later." Both of us stood up from our chairs & walked out of the canteen.

We sat in the benches outside the CCU. We didn't know when the sleep consumed us. But the wheeling of trolleys & the busy footsteps of the nurses broke my beauty sleep. I opened my eyes to find my head over Rolfe's shoulder. That man was sleeping like a baby yet. His lips were still apart & he was drooling. I cautiously raised my head from his shoulder. The blood began creeping up to my cheeks. I just spent a night with him- a man except my father! It was my first night with any other man. Oh, no!. I tried to ignore the feelings. But hands flew to my face to feel the warmth radiating from my cheeks. But my thoughts were broken by a nurse coming out the cabin before us. "Miss Powatan!" she walked near me giving a questioning look at me. "Yes!" I quickly pulled myself up from the chair. "Mr. Powatan wants to see you." She said.

So I walked into the cabin leaving the sleeping Rolfe at the corridor. The cabin was incredibly white, full of monitors, tubes and many other things I hardly recognized. The white curtains were pulled aside letting the morning light to flood the room. And in the middle my father lying in a white bed, connected to many monitors & tubes. "Daughter!" his voice was low & weak "Come near." I walked near him & took my seat beside his white bed. I felt the tears forming at the corner of my eyes as I saw my father's face was unusually pale. The old man suffered a lot since Kocum's suicide. He was like his right hand. And all the bad times took so many tests of his determinations. But at last his strong heart gave up bearing all this things.

"Father!" I gently kissed his forehead & buried my face in his strong shoulders "I love you." "I know that, daughter." I felt his hands patting my back "I believe in you. I know you won't fail me."

He was panting between his words. I gently hushed him placing my finger on his lips. "I'll father." I spoke. I saw his drifting into sleep once more. Surely now it was up to me to save the legacy. I shouldn't break down. I needed to be strong.

"Miss Powatan." My head snapped up with Rolfe's voice from behind. He was holding a phone in his hand. And he was panting. "I'm searching for you all the time. Look Director Ratcliffe wants to talk with you."

My eyes travelled to my sleeping father, then to the phone in Rolfe's hand. I stood from the chair & said 'Well, give me the phone."

I heard about Ratcliffe from my father also from John Smith many times. But I never met him before. From all the things I heard from them I pictured him as a bad man. But I talked with him the first time on Rolfe's cell phone. "Hello," I held the phone beside my ear. 'I'm John Ratcliffe, Miss Powatan." A deep, manly voice spoke from the opposite side "May I talk with you madam."

His voice was cold & he uttered each word separately. There was something inside his words that made me to listen "Look Miss Powatan," He said over the telephone "I think you're going through a hard time. I know it's really sound weird but I want to offer you to visit our company and see all our projects by yourself."

Rolfe was watching me eagerly, waiting for my answer. But it was up to me to take the decision. I took a deep breath. The future of my legacy was now depending upon me.

"Let me think. Give me some times." I said.

()()()

Dear diary,

I know you're getting impatient because I'm burdening you with all the tiny details of my life. Alright, I won't waste your time any more. Let's cut short the details a bit. So I'm speeding up the things almost two weeks. But I really want to explore the man called Rolfe. Let me start.

We bought father home two weeks later. This heart attack took a lot from him. The strong, wise determined man whom everyone used to respect & feared was lost. I found father sitting alone in his room, thinking something. He seemed turned ten years older in the last two weeks. A few shades of grey appeared in his usual dark hairs. I didn't want to disturb him. I never wanted to see the company files that he read over & over. But I knew something bad was happening.

I went back to my old routine. I went to university. Needless to say I was alone this time. No I was wrong, it was Rolfe who visited father everyday in hospital, helped me to deal all the matters. Yes, he never met father face to face. He usually came when he slept. Even he helped me to deal with the employees in the meetings in father's absence. He was so dependable. He was clam and gentle. Surely he wasn't as dashing as John Smith. John Smith was full of youth & liveliness. His blue eyes always glittered with the mischief. He was witty, handsome and everything a woman could wish for. Beside him Rolfe was steady, mature, clam. He was dependable, sweet behaved. He didn't even touch my hand in all these days. Still he waited on the way to my university. I noticed his blue car accompanied me all the times from a distance.

We never talked too much expect the formal words. Yet the sorrows that made me suffer all the days were fading. He was different somehow. I was forgetting my sorrows for John Smith.

Was I falling for him?

But one strange event confused me once again.

One day I visited Nakoma in the mental hospital. The poor girl still disoriented. I visited her there. Sure Rolfe accompanied me there too.

"Come in." A nurse in white apron accompanied us to Nakoma's cabin. The room was messy, full of torn clothes. In the middle of the mess there was one lonely woman sitting, clutching a torn piece of paper to her chest. My eyes were full of tears when I saw my friend in that state. But still I walked near her to place my arm around her. "Nakoma!" I whispered. The girl turned her head at me. Her short black hair was messy, her eyes were red. But she wasn't watching me. Her eyes were watching someone standing at the door. Suddenly she shook me off her shoulder & laughed forward towards the man standing at the door.

Rolfe wasn't ready for his attack. He fell on the floor trying hard to free himself form Nakoma's deathly clutch. 'No, Nakoma!" I rushed besides her trying to pull her off from Rolfe. But she was too stronger than me. She was trying to strangle him saying only one word 'You killed him. You killed him."

I saw Rolfe turning blue. I rushed near the call bell at the corner of the room & pressed it hard for someone to come. A second later two nurses came & quickly calm her down with tranquilizer.

I helped Rolfe to get up from the floor. His mouth was still open for the air. His face was still blue. "Are you alright?" I asked him with concern. He gently brushed off the dust from his clothes & tried to smile "It's alright, Miss. Let's go."

Then he led me out of the hospital.

We exchanged no words along the way to my home. Rolfe dropped me in front of my house.

'See you in dinner." he said before driving away. I smiled a little while watching him going.

But one question hung in my mind once again, "Why I'm letting Rolfe to hang with me always? Am I falling for him?"

I stopped as I set my foot on the Chicohominy gate. No, I needed to get the answer first.

So I decided to go to Grandmother Wilhelmina.

()()()

Dear diary,

I'm still confused about many things- about Nakoma's strange behavior, about my changing feelings about Rolfe. Agh! I had no idea what I was really doing.

I found the old woman sewing alone. Her eyes lit up as she saw me. "Darling, you came here!" she stood up from her favorite rocking chair to hug me "If you came a few hours ago, then you could meet your father."

"What?" my eyes widened "Father visited you!" "Yes." Grandmother Wilhelmina shook her head " He's just flew to London in a meeting today."

"No!" my hands few to my mouth. It had been only a few weeks since he barely recovered from the heart attack but…

'But why?" I asked "Why so urgent grandma?" my question made the old woman smile a little 'You know the company is falling. So your father can't sit and watch it falling. He's trying to gather all the contacts he can to save the legacy."

She shook her silvery head several times while walking towards the kitchen 'Stay here for lunch, Pocahontas." She said.

I watched her going. I sank into the rocking chair beside me. My father was doing all the things to save the legacy. Then I was sitting here, doing nothing. Suddenly Rolfe's words crossed my mind "We have many sectors, actually we can change…' And Ratcliffe's words "You may visit our projects by yourself…'

May be I could take a chance…

My thoughts were broken by grandma's voice from behind "Pocahontas, lunch is served.'

We sat together in the dining table. The foods were really delicious. But I couldn't concentrate on the food alone because I saw grandma's keen dark eyes were watching me as I told her about the strange event with Rolfe & Nakoma.

'What.." at last I couldn't resist myself "What do you think about this?"

"Too many things!" she said. "What.." I spoke again too confused right now 'What you're saying?'

Grandma set her dark eyes upon me & whispered "Things are not look like as they appear always." I didn't ask for further explanations because she wouldn't tell me anything anymore.

()()()

Dear diary,

Grandma's words increased my confusion more. But I became more confused after the dinner tonight.

First of all I couldn't deny Rolfe's offer. Then I needed to talk with him about few more things. And yes, Rolfe came in the right time and took his seat before me. Needless to say he looked really handsome in the faint light of the Chinese restaurant. His red hairs were tied neatly in a ponytail & his green eyes were reflecting the soft light around us.

"You look amazing in yellow.' He smiled before taking his seat. "Thanks, Mr. Rolfe.' I took his complement shyly. This day reminded me of the day I met John Smith for the first time. He looked so handsome in the blue jacket. He was so casual besides Rolfe was too formal. "I heard your father has gone to London to discuss another contact with McNoel Company." "Hmm…" I replied absentmindedly while he ordered for foods. 'He shouldn't go so soon." He kept saying "He just recovered from…'

I looked into his eyes. He was clear about his words. But why I was feeling uneasy with him. My head was playing with other things-like the offer Ratcliffe told me two weeks ago.

I looked straightly into his eyes & asked "Are you still all sticking to your changed thoughts about our company?'I saw a glitter of joy danced in Rolfe's green eyes "Why not!" he said 'Yesterday I discussed with director Ratcliffe about you.'

"I'm thinking about the deal." I took another deep breath. "Really!" I felt his hands touching mine "Really!" now I felt his eyes were burning with intensity. His fingers were pressing my hand more tightly "I know you're a woman of vision."

Now the distance between us was reducing. He leaned forward to see my face more clearly. I could even feel his warm breath brushing my skin. And our lips were only an inch away from each other. I fully set my eyes upon him. There was warmth of affection radiating from his face & a strange love was dancing in his dirty green eyes. A part of me wanted to kiss him while another part was saying not to do. I was completely divided into two halves. My reasonable mind was telling "He did a lot for you, Pocahontas. He stood beside you in the time of your sorrows. Then why not you take him?" But another part of mine was saying "No, you're betraying John's memory."

My hand was in Rolfe's hands and I saw him once again. But I couldn't see him anymore. I saw my John in his place. His blue eyes were sad, too sad with my infidelity. Suddenly I heard Rolfe's voice "It's a shame that Smith betrayed you."

Those words made my two halves into one. I quickly pulled myself away from him & settled myself back into my chair. "Well then, I'll visit your projects tomorrow." My voice was again sounded like a businesswoman in the company meeting.

Rolfe looked disappointed but I didn't cared. There was no place of emotional weakness anymore. There was no place for love in my life. I rushed from the restaurant leaving a confused Rolfe and half eaten foods behind.

And now I am really confused. I let Rolfe to come close to me. It wasn't his fault if he falls for me because sometimes I felt like that too. But still I couldn't stop thinking about John Smith even knowing about his betrayal. Every time when Rolfe touches me or gives me affectionate looks, I feel myself betraying John Smith. But why?

Then whom should I chose?

Can you answer me, dear diary?

And my phone is ringing again. Who is calling?

From John Smith's (new) journal-

After a long interval I'm writing again. I don't know how well I can write after this long time. Surely I miss my old little blue journal- the only witness of my secret love, my dilemmas, and all the things made me change from a man of carrier to a hopeless lover. But it was lost with my all other belongings in that fateful night I was kidnapped.

The whole thing was arranged as an accident. And they managed it very tactfully. And everyone knew that I was dead.

Yet I lived on only one thing I remembered- the face of my beloved Pocahontas. I lived with the hope that I would see her soon. I escaped from my captivity, crossed lonely forest paths- living like an ancient man until Thomas rescued me. I had no idea if anyone would ever find me but I never gave up remembering her beautiful face. And everything took me to the edge of my tolerance. Still I lived. I was sure the kidnappers kept me hunting still. Thomas understood my condition. He didn't informed the police. He arranged everything for my recovery at home. But still I wanted to see the light, breath in the fresh air again. It was suffocating me.

Thomas understood my condition. The good friend offered me a trip to our favorite place "The Blue Bird Restaurant." 'Friend, I can understand how you feel." He patted my shoulder "Let's cheer you up."

I couldn't deny his proposal. My whole body & soul was hungry for outside air. And it was Saturday night. Everyone was busy with enjoyment at the end of the week. I took the risk. I hoped no one would notice me tonight.

But it was the worst decision of my life. We took our seat at the corner, our favorite place. Thomas ordered the foods. I was enjoying the soft music, people around me. Every little things were filling my heart with a strange happiness like a child. Sure life was so beautiful! I never thought that.

My eyes were watching the couples sitting at a distance- close to each other, holding hands, placing chaste kisses on each other's lips. And something familiar caught my eyes- a woman in yellow sleeveless gown. Her exposed back revealed the dark skin beneath the curtain of her midnight hair. And she was sitting with another man with red hair. I narrowed my eyes to see her clearly. Surely they were discussing something. And they were so close to each other- their lips were almost touching.

The dark woman turned her face once & I saw her for the first time.

It would be better if I never saw her. My whole body began shivering when I saw her face. I tried to steady myself but I couldn't. She was no one but my Pocahontas. And she wasn't alone anymore. She was with another man. And the man was in love with her- I saw that in his eyes.

I stood up from my chair. "What happened?" Thomas threw me a puzzled look but I didn't bother to answer his question. I stormed out the restaurant.

I busted into my room & threw myself in the bed. Why? Why? She moved on.

I was dead- to her, to everyone. And today I died again for real.

My fingers clutched the cell phone lying beside my bed. Subconsciously I dialed her number.

I'm holding the phone now. It is ringing. And my heart is trembling.

Will she receive a call from a ghost from her past?

**Now see the real twist. Review please?**

**I'm not happy with this chapter but somehow I'm losing my inspiration in this. But I'm trying to keep this story going.**

**I don't know how many of you're reading this but I'm still missing readers. Somehow they're decreasing day by day. Have you given up this story? Is it getting too bad? Please tell me. I'll try to improve.**

**I'm still looking forward for your comments (If anyone reads this).**


	8. Chapter 8

From John Smith's (new) journal-

"Hello?" I heard her voice from the opposite side. That voice… that voice.. it made me shiver a little. How many times in my lonely prison I dreamt of her voice, saying my name. Now I was hearing her voice for real.

"Who are you? Whom do you want?" She kept asking from the other side.

I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. I wanted her, only her. I wanted to tell her many things. I wanted to rush beside her, hold her in my arms once again. But my lips didn't move. My voice betrayed me. No word came out from my throat.

The call bell was ringing at a distance. I heard a soft thud as she dropped the phone on the sofa & rushed to open the door, possibly. My breath caught in my throat. Who? Chief Powatan?

"Come inside." I heard Pocahontas saying to someone else. Another pair of footsteps entered into the room. My breath caught in y throat. That footstep.. It seemed so familiar. Then why? I assumed a deep frown appeared in my face.

The newcomer now settled himself on the sofa, I guessed because Pocahontas's phone lying on the cushion vibrated a little. She forgot to disconnect the call before leaving. I knew it was like eavesdropping but somehow couldn't resist my curiosity about the stranger entering in my lover's room in the middle of the night. I knew I sounded jealous but wouldn't it obvious?

'Sorry, Pocahontas." The stranger sounded a bit guilty "Sorry for disturbing in this odd hour of night." My heart jumped to my throat with the sound of his voice. I knew that voice!

'Don't be sorry." Pocahontas spoke, possibly holding his hands (Oh, no, I'm sounding jealous again) "Actually I shouldn't leave you in the restaurant like that. I should be sorry." A deep sorrow played in her voice.

'It's alright." The stranger's words were sweet almost soothing "I know how you feel the whole Smith matter."

'I can't believe he betrayed me in this way." Now Pocahontas' voice sounded thick as if she was about to cry. "But he is dead. And I can't just…"

'I can understand your feelings, Pocahontas." The stranger spoke in half whisper. My mind was imaging many things.

_Pocahontas and the stranger in a dinner together._

_Pocahontas with the man in her bedroom._

_Her lips were in his lips._

_His fingers were unlacing her sleeping gown…_

_No_! My brain yelled from inside.  _Stop! She can't do that. She is pure like a flower_.

'I believed him." Now she was sobbing "But he always worked against us making the plans to destroy our legacy while my poor father was fighting hard to save this."

It took me a while to understand her words. What she was talking about? How? Right then the realization hit me. Then she was talking about the design of the motel I made for Ratcliffe before my capture. But how did she get that? It was in my bag. I had never shown it to anyone. I decided to throw it away in the Atlantic Ocean on the way to UK. It was lost when I was kidnapped. Then how…

"It's been a long ago." The stranger kept saying "It's time to move on. The world is big enough. You've many things to think about."

The sobbing girl was possibly convinced by those words. Probably she set her deep dark eyes upon the man's handsome face (Sure I wanted him to be handsome. She really deserved someone good). Possibly her lips trembled a little. Ah, her face, the slight move of her lips took my breath away always, even in my imagination. I really envied the man who was lucky enough to sit with her.

"Father is trying to gather all the contacts for saving the company." She paused for a while "He even travelled to London ignoring his sickness. I can't stay here, doing nothing."

'Then what you want to do?" The stranger whispered, excited.  
'May be I'll give a try." She took a deep breath, even I could hear her sigh over the phone "I'll visit your projects tomorrow. If everything goes right in our favor as you said earlier, I'll sign the contact with your company."

"Pocahontas, you…" The stranger buried his secret joy inside, but it couldn't escape my ears "You'll sign the contact with Virginia Company?"

Virginia Company! No! My whole body wanted to scream to protest. "Don't do it Pocahontas!"

But she couldn't hear me. She was too busy to talk with her guest "And I realized that my past is gone. I must move on from here.'

"No!" I wanted to scream.  
But she kept saying "I'll move on, John Rolfe."

My blood froze in my veins! It couldn't be true. My brain was screaming in protest. Please, Pocahontas, no!

_Please Pocahontas, pick up the phone. I'm not angry with you for misunderstanding me. I'd not force you to love me again. But please hear my words. I need to warn you._

But she never picked up the phone.

The line went dead.

()()()

My eyes were heavy. I could hardly sleep last night. Whole night I wondered about Rolfe and Pocahontas.

Did she love him?

Did he really love her too?

Then why he kept lying about me?

There were so many questions but no answer. At last when I managed to sleep, my nightmares began chasing me once again. I was back in my lonely prison, fighting to escape. Someone was laughing. I knew that voice.

'Help me!" I heard her pleading cry. She was lying on the ground, bleeding, and severely injured. "Pocahontas!" I wanted to run but the shackles tying me with the ground only made a harsh rattle. "You can get her." A maniacal laughter filled the air. I raised my eyes to see our captor. I expected Ratcliffe. But no, it was Rolfe.

"Traitor!" he smiled. "Here's the price for your infidelity." And his pistol fired aiming Pocahontas.

"NO!"

"John! John!" a violent shake on my shoulder pulled me out from my terrible slumber. I squinted at the sunlight flooding through the large glass window.

'Thomas!" I opened my eyes. I found my poor friend sitting beside me with a glass full of water in his hand. His eyes were full of worry. My face was dipping wet. He had just thrown the water from his glass to wake me up.

"What happened, John?" he asked.

I gave him a blank look. 'You were saying something in your dream."

Blood crept up to my face. Then I was talking in my sleep! Thomas heard them- my secret feeling about Pocahontas, my jealousy about Rolfe.

'No, nothing!" I tried to ignore the question, blushing furiously. But it didn't work.

"Don't try to ignore me." Thomas kept looking at me, glaring 'You were talking something about Rolfe and Pocahontas."

"Thomas, please stop."

"It's not fun, John!" He sounded serious than ever "I never let you know what happened to office because you were recovering from the shock of the kidnapping. But something is gone really wrong."  
"What's wrong?" I raised my eyes, forgetting all the dilemmas.

'Ratcliffe is acting weird since you're kidnapped." Thomas shook his head "Really weird since he got a letter. He moved on his things from the office. Yesterday he kept yelling to us that we are not working properly. He will cut our salaries."

"That's really weird." I agreed.

We walked together to the dining hall & took our seats. My eyes travelled to the newspaper lying on the table. I picked up the newspaper causally while eating the sandwich. Just then a photo of a beautiful young girl caught my eyes.

_The mystery behind the suicide of Kocum Tomocomo is under investigation. But the mystery becomes thicker with the discovery of the letter from Miss Nakoma, Kocum's ex-girlfriend. Is she really behind this? Is she jealous with his engagement with her friend Pocahontas?_

_Who knows? Nothing can be found until she recovers. She is now held in st. Gorge hospital for…._

Below there was the details about Kocum's letter to Nakoma. Someone set him to kill Chief Powatan. But he preferred dying than killing the father figure. Someone called Mr. R provoked him to do that. He decided to speak up….

Right then an idea stuck me. I was kidnapped just the day when I tried to meet President Kingsley to talk about Ratcliffe. Kocum was killed just when he tried to speak up something.

Someone was trying to shut our mouths. Something really weird was going on.

I looked into Thomas's blue eyes. He also read the news. He was sharing the same thought.

()()()

So we decided to drive to St Gorge Hospital where Nakoma was held for better treatment. I met the girl for only once. That moment the look in her eyes didn't make me feel really good. There was clear disapproval in her eyes. From all I heard about her from Pocahontas, she was her best friend- very polite, soft minded girl. But the frown in her face gave me creep. We never exchanged a word. Even I didn't like her in our first meeting. But now I could feel that she was just trying to warn me.

But why?

'Please, write down your names here."My thoughts were broke from the sweet voice of the receptionist. It was the rule of every hospital to entry the names of the visitors especially in the case of psychiatric patients.

'Relatives?" The receptionist girl asked again. I turned my eyes at Thomas for answer.

'No, just friends." Thomas shook his head, clearly lying.

"But.." she hesitated again "She is a bit violent. So no one except relatives is allowed to visit.'

"We visited her almost ten times before." Thomas grinned at me. I was really amazed with his capacity of telling lie.

I turned my surprised gaze at Thomas. But he said nothing but grinned. The receptionist gave us entry pass while leading through the long corridor.

'Isn't a risk?" I whispered "She's violent.'

"I'm worried too." Thomas agreed. "But after the break up with Maria, I'm little worried about girls."

"But…you're…" My eyes grew wider with surprise "You were engaged with Maria."

"The engagement is broken." Thomas sighed.

I couldn't believe my own ears. Thomas and Maria were the happiest couple I'd ever seen. But they broke up too. Even they were together when they rescued me from the wilderness. It had been only a month! 'Maria thinks that we are not just perfect together.' Thomas's voice became heavy.

If it would be the realization after fifteen years of relationship that they weren't just perfect then it would be obvious about me and Pocahontas. We knew each other for only few months.

May be we weren't perfect together.

May be Pocahontas & Rolfe would be the perfect match.

'No!" My brain protested from inside "No! She is yours John Smith. Pocahontas belongs only to you or no one else."

But how could I stop her from loving Rolfe? She thought I was a betrayer. Then how?

I jerked out from my thought as the receptionist girl stopped near the cabin no- 666. "There she is." The nurse smiled to us. Both of us swallowed hard. It was Thomas who took the first step to the door.

He pushed the door cautiously & slid his head inside "May I come in, Miss?"

Before he could enter a pair of copper arms wrapped around his neck & threw him flat on his back upon the floor. A pair of lips crushed against him. Thomas was first surprised then wrapped his arms around the native girl in white hospital dress. I watched them with an admiring look in my eyes. Sure, my friend looked really cute in this awkward situation. The girl was so passionate. At last the kiss ended. 'Why didn't you come to see me, Kocum?" Nakoma pouted "You were with Pocahontas again?"

Both I & Thomas exchanged surprised looks. So she thought Thomas as Kocum! "Go on." I mouthed to my friend.

Thomas smiled pushing away the stray hair from her face "I was busy, dear."

"I missed you." She whispered, settling her uncombed head upon Thomas's shoulder. I folded my arms on my chest and leaned against the wall to give them some privacy. Sure it was really very odd couple. Odd but cute!

She kept crying, recalling the memories of her & Kocum together- their first meeting in the Victoria park below the weeping willow, their first date in the theatre. "Take me from here." She pleaded 'To the weeping willow."

Thomas was busy whispering some consoling words in her ears. But Nakoma's dark eyes were travelling around her, taking the surrounding around her. At last they stopped upon me.

"Hi!" I waved at her taking a step nearer.

"Who is he?" She cringed in Thomas's arms.

"My friend." Thomas held her tightly as he signed me to walk closer. "Things are under control."

I took another step nearer & smiled "Nice to meet you Nakoma. I'm your friend too."

But Nakoma wasn't assured much. She gave Thomas a frightened look. "He is not from Mr. R?'

Now Thomas frowned throwing a puzzled look at me. "Mr. R?"

"Don't listen to him." Nakoma shook her head impatiently "I'm know he'll do you harm."

"Why?" Thomas cupped her face & placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. My friend was a good actor.

But Nakoma seemed not understood his words much. She kept saying "You shouldn't tell him about Pocahontas & John. You shouldn't tell them their secret meeting. I saw them behind them in the black car…"

"What black car?" Thomas asked.

Memories began flooding my brain. The black car following me always in my secret meeting with Pocahontas, on my way to airport, the black car into which my kidnappers shoved me in….

"You shouldn't love her. She doesn't love you. You can't get her. I know they are planning something bigger. Don't kill chief Powatan."  
Nakoma was trembling with each sentence she uttered. Cool sweat began appearing upon her face. Her finger clutched Thomas's collar "Tell me Kocum you'll never go with Mr. R…"

"Who Mr. R?" Thomas kept asking but Nakoma couldn't utter the last words. She collapsed in Thomas's arms. He gave me a helpless look while pressing the bell urgently for the nurse. He carried her to her bed and gently laid her on the white covers. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. I pressed his shoulder to comfort him. His eyes were wearing a sad look. We walked outside as the nurse came in.

It was almost dark outside. The sun was setting painting the western sky with a bright red glow. We were walking together along the roads of Virginia. Nothing seemed alright since we met Nakoma. What was about Mr. R? Whom she was talking about? My mind rushed to another things… the voice I heard in the time of my captivity…  _keep him here so that the news of his death become believable. I don't want to kill him I want him to suffer in eternal pain._

For the first time I began feeling bad for Nakoma. That girl was blind in love with Kocum. She wanted him to be happy. So she disclosed our secret love to Kocum. She wanted to tell me about Kocum & Pocahontas's engagement. But she couldn't hurt her friend either. I couldn't blame her for anything. May be I'd do the same from her place. Everyone knew Kocum's death was nothing but a suicide. But deep inside my heart I believed that it was a murder. I didn't know why but I could feel that. He was right hand of Chief Powatan. I really didn't know if he ever loved Pocahontas for real but I assumed he wanted her property. But time was really weird. He fell in love with her for real. He couldn't do any harm to his love. He preferred to kill himself than betraying her. But who convinced him to kill chief Powatan? What was the benefit? It was a mystery that was connected all of us with a single string- me, Pocahontas, Kocum, Nakoma….

Who was Mr. R? Rolfe? Was he doing to get her property? (Oh, no what I'm thinking again! I'm really jealous!)

"That paper…" Thomas's voice pulled me out from the thoughts. I raised my head to look into his face. His frown was growing deeper. He set his blue eyes upon me & whispered "John, I saw a file in Ratcliffe's office telling "Project Chicohominy. Rolfe was carrying that file. Then a paper slipped from that file saying something about Chief Powatan."

I saw the file named in the same name when I visited Ratcliffe's office last time.

"What?' my eyes widened "What is Ratcliffe's secret project with Chicohominy Company other than he was ordered? And what's Rolfe's part in that?"

"I don't know." Thomas nodded helplessly.

My mind began playing with other things. Mr. R… Virginia Company… Kocum… Chief Powatan's recent visit to London, Ratcliffe's unwillingness to talk with President Kingsley… Suddenly everything began clear to me. I sent my report about my visit in Chicohominy area & the other possibility long ago. There was something weird was going on. Unknowingly I grasped Thomas's hand & whispered "Thomas, we need to search Ratcliffe's office. Right now.."

'What?" Thomas gave me an astonished gaze.

Suddenly realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. The voice I heard in Pocahontas's room, in my captivity was the same.

It was Rolfe who kidnapped me!

It was Rolfe who followed us in our secret meeting.

It was him who set Kocum after Chief Powatan.

So, Rolfe was working for Ratcliffe! And Ratcliffe kept fooling us, all of us. It wasn't Virginia Company who wanted Pocahontas's property. It was Ratcliffe who aimed that particular land for his self benefit.

He wanted to own the land in his name. The Project Chicohominy was nothing but his cross plan. And Rolfe was helping him.

And he was leading my Pocahontas to the doom. She was walking straight into a trap.

"Thomas" I threw him a busy look "We need search Ratcliffe's office now."

Thomas threw me a questioning look. But before he could open his mouth I called a taxi & ordered the driver to Virginia Company office.

From Pocahontas's journal-

Dear diary,

To be honest, I only heard about Virginia Company- the one organization that changed my life forever. Last night Rolfe asked me to take a visit to their project. I didn't know why but I agreed with him.

I need to tell you something in the bracket I talked with Grandma Wilhelmina about this visit. I paid her a visit this morning. You know I never have any secret from her. But the old woman seemed not much happy with my decision. I told her about my decision about John Rolfe. She said nothing but gave me strange look.

'Why that look grandma?" I asked her.

She watched me for a while. Then slowly she let a sigh to escape "What your heart says, child?"

I didn't know what she meant by that. I closed my eyes to look into my heart. But no, I couldn't hear anything.

An appointment was made with Director Ratcliffe this evening. I had no idea what would be the outcome of this meeting. Still…

I needed to save the land, my legacy. My feet carried me near the window. From the large window framed with stainless steel, I stretched my eyes to the horizon, the tiny quarters of the workers below, the workshops where all of them were busy with their jobs. Sure it was the richest reservation in the whole America where the modern civilization & ancient culture blended with the perfect mixture. The seven hundred families living here were the last people from the ancient tribes. If this only reservation for them was gone, this tribe would extinct.

No, I couldn't let it happen. I was the daughter of Chief Powatan, the princess. I couldn't let our legacy extinct without a last fight. I needed to be careful, more professional in the meeting. I walked near the wardrobe, chose my favorite cream colored backless long evening dress. I put on my mother's blue necklace, a light makeup & tied my hair above my head in a tight bun. I needed to look elegant. I needed to act like a mature woman- not a lonely, confused teenager.

The great old grandfather clock stroke six in the evening & the doorbell rang in the same moment. One of the housekeepers opened the door while I stood by the door to face my companion. At last the door opened & my eyes dazzled at the sight of the man behind it in elegant golden suit matched with the reddish brown pants.

"John!" I whispered almost puzzled "Why so formality?"

My words made Rolfe smile as he took a step closer & cupped my chin gently. I could see the low fire burning in his dirty green irises. He gently tilted my face & whispered "You look like a princess, Pocahontas." He sounded a bit forced, possibly a victorious (I might be wrong. But something made me to feel him much artificial) 'So we just arranged something special in your honor."

"Something special!" my eyes widened "But…" I tried to ask him about my visit to the project areas but he cut me off slipping his one arm into mine "Everyone is waiting for you, princess." Together we walked through the gate of the Chicohominy Company) to where his black car waiting for us.

But a little dilemma hung in my mind. What I was going to do? Rolfe? So was he my real destiny? I looked into Rolfe's face for answer. But I couldn't see much of his features in the thickening darkness. I took a deep breath throwing away my hesitations. My past was gone. The car began wheeling along the strangely empty road. I had to move on from here.

()()()

I heard about the director of the Virginia Company but I never imagined how he could be. I needed to admit that it was beyond my imagination. Our car stopped before a skyscraper was lighted with the all the shades of color to welcome the visitor. The garage was full of the cars of the guest. "What is this place?" I asked Rolfe. Rolfe showed me the name of the building "Hotel Radisson", the richest night club in Virginia. 'Why on earth you choose this place for an official meeting?" My stomach churned in an unknown feeling. Suddenly I felt thousands of butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. Cold sweat began appearing in my face.

"We need to keep it as casual as possible." I felt Rolfe's gentle pressure upon my right arm as he led me to the elevator "I know you can do it". I tried to give him a smile. The elevator continued reaching the highest floor of the building. My breathing began heavy as the door began slowly like a slow motion video.

"Welcome, princess." A deep, but sly voice spoke from the other side of the door "We meet at last!" "I'm John Ratcliffe, director general of The Virginia Company, USA branch." He held out his right hand to meet mine. My eyes meet the dark eyes of the extremely obese, semi bald, in French cut beard & ridiculously shiny violet suit- Ratcliffe, my enemy or my possible friend.

'I'm Pocahontas Powatan." I met his hand in a handshake. So he was the man that John talked about & my father fighting against!

"When we can talk about the agreement?" I asked Ratcliffe. He rolled his eyes & smiled "It's alright, miss. We've enough time to talk about it."

'Let's go inside." He nodded at Rolfe. I looked at my companion, slightly nervous. 'Hey don't worry." He whispered beside me while sliding his one arm into mine. 'Let's go." I smiled back.

()()()

Dear diary,

To say the truth, I couldn't remember that day much. May be I was just, just dazzled. It was a grand ball room decorated with every kind of luxurious decorations, costly dazzling paintings from all over the world. The music was wild & the wilder bodies were swinging with the beats under the dim light. The waiters were serving the best wines of the world. Probably it was the oddest place for a business meeting. Possibly the oddest one ever!

My feet were trembling as I walked inside with Ratcliffe. He seemed like a well known person here because with his entrance the music stopped & everyone in the room turned to see me. The admiring gazes surrounded me. I could feel a few drops of sweat also began appearing on my face. I wasn't actually so much accustomed in the crowd especially in a business meeting.

'Actually I come here every week." Ratcliffe smiled "I'm kind of social man."

"But what about our meeting?" I tried to ask him. But Rolfe's one hand upon my shoulder stopped mw "Yes, just be easy. We can talk later, first enjoy yourself princess." Rolfe assured me from the other side. The music was setting my heart wild but I wasn't in any state to enjoy myself. I closed my eyes for a moment. No I needed to stay mature, like an heiress, tonight for me, my family, and my legacy.

I could hear the whisper rising around me. "Isn't she the famous heiress?" "She is a beauty!"

All the men from the dancing crowd peeping over their partner's shoulder to have a look of the heiress. One man with Asian feature smiled at me "We like to see you miss." He offered me to join the dance. I joined him. Like other girls I liked to be a heartbreaker of men. Sure I enjoyed the life getting wild & free in the clubs but the tension hanging in the air never let me to enjoy a second. I tried to act like adult & talked with everyone. Among all the meeting & greeting thing I tried to talk with Ratcliffe alone about the project. But only answer I got "We've enough time princess. First we need to relax our brains. "Somehow he tried to ignore my question & joined an African lady in dance.

At last it became very tiring. I retreated myself to a corner, from the crowd. My whole brain was waiting for the moment when I could talk about my real intention of the visit. Ratcliffe seemed a bit busy with the other guests. I walked near the juice tray, while following him with the corner of my eyes. Even Rolfe seemed disappeared for a while.

At last I got a chance to talk with Ratcliffe alone. "What are you doing here alone?" The middle aged man smiled while leaving his current companion, walking near the juice tray.

'Just watching!" I nodded.

"Oh!" Ratcliffe stood beside me calling the waiter for a wine. He took a peg while offering one to me. "No" I refused gently "I'm not 21 yet."

"So young!" He walked closer to me. His alcoholic breath trickled my skin. His large, misaligned teeth made an ugly grin. His look made me to cringe inside. I wanted to run away. But my brain kept me rooted to the ground. I needed to be steady. "But sometimes breaking the rules isn't that bad." He smiled "May be in the party."

I looked around myself- everyone was holding a wine glass. May be it wouldn't be so bad. "Take one." Ratcliffe called the waiter. I tried giving him a formal smile & took a glass, trying to take a sip. My throat burnt from the alcohol as I never tasted before; still I plastered the smile on my face.

"But what about the meeting? I'm just.." I was cut off a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Rolfe standing right behind me. 'Shall we dance?" He grinned. I turned my eyes at Ratcliffe who smiled too "It's alright miss, we can talk later."

I watched Ratcliffe walking into the crowd, joining a blonde again while Rolfe led me into the dance. A sigh escaped from my mouth. When the time would come for me?

Rolfe wrapped his one arm around my waist while taking my hand in another. Now the slow music began to play & slowly & gently we began our first dance.

"How are you feeling, princess?" his dirty green eyes locked into mine.

'Overwhelmed!" I tried to smile although a bit annoyed with his sudden interference in the conversation with Ratcliffe. May be the anger flushed into my face too. "Are you angry with me princess?" Rolfe noticed my anger. 'Why you just snatched me away from the conversation?" I sounded a bit harsh.

But Rolfe said nothing but smiled. He gently pulled my close with the music, settling his eyes deep into mine as if he could see my soul. Our bodies were swinging back & forth with the music. The look in his dirty green eyes almost hypnotized me. His breath trickled my skin. "I just want to tell you something before that."  
"What?" I whispered, almost hypnotized, dizzy.

Rolfe smiled again, twirling me with the music. "What about the project?" I tried to ask but Rolfe's eyes were locked in mine. I couldn't speak. The music continued. We continued dancing. Rolfe was really a good dancer. "We've enough time." Rolfe whispered in a slow monotonous tone "But we can have our time before…

His face was only an inch from mine as he dipped me low. His eyes… no.. I couldn't see him. The eyes were really not green. They were blue, brilliantly blue, masked with mischief.

"John Smith!" my voice trembled.

John Smith smiled. Without any warning he pulled me closer, touching my lips into his ferocious kiss. "I love you, princess!"

Princess! Why he was calling me princess? My eyes flew open. But I couldn't see John Smith anymore. It was Rolfe! My stomach churned. I just kissed Rolfe!

Without warning I freed myself from him & rushed to the basin. "Princess!" he called behind me but I didn't care. I was just in a crush. What happened to me? I decided to move on. Then why this feeling? Why John Smith kept coming in my mind. I stumbled on the counter & ordered the waiter to serve me two bottles of Vodka. I knew it would be too strong for a newbie like me but I had no other way. The building pain inside my heart…I needed to kill it. I needed to forget John Smith.

I didn't know how long I kept drinking, ignoring the burning alcohol passing down into my throat. My head was almost spinning. My vision was dizzy! The aching pain in my heart was now dull. The big hall room was almost deserted.

"Mam, we need to close now." The waiter said. But my alcohol laden brain hardly caught his words. "W- what….'

'We need to close now."

"Ow!" I tried to stand up but my feet tumbled. I was about to collapse. But no I didn't crush on the floor. 'Princess!" It was Rolfe who held me "You're drunk!"

"So what.." I leaned against him casually, rubbing my eyes to ease the sudden double vision I just had "I …." My speech slurred "Need more… not Smith…."

"It's alright!" he pulled my one arm over his shoulder, pulling my drunken body from the great hall. I could only remember that I was struggling hard to reach the bottle in his hand.

"Givvvee… me…" I screamed. Rolfe poured the pure alcohol in my throat.

It seemed like a decade while we reached the black car waiting for us outside. When we reached the car door was opened where another middle aged man waiting inside.

"Welcome princess!" he laughter shuttered the silence. Rolfe pushed me into the car & the door was closed inside.

"R..a..t..cliff.' I almost leaned against the fat man who looked almost double in my drunk eyes "I…am…"

Rolfe held me so that I wouldn't fall. He kissed my forehead & whispered "It's alright babe. I know how much you're troubled with Smith matter."

"Smith!" I bellowed louder than before "I… hate…" my eyes turned to the bottle in Rolfe's hand "Givve meeeee more." Rolfe poured more into my throat. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste.

Probably I fell into sleep. Again I woke up with a voice beside my ear.

"Princess!" I opened my eyes to see a pair of round eyes in a extremely fat face with double chin.

'Yep!" I hiccupped "Ratcliffeee…" I didn't know what was doing that time exactly. But I remembered that I tried to reach his funny butterfly bow on the collar. Right then another thought crossed my mind. A face.. Old & wise- my father.

'I want to go my father!" I screamed like two years old.

'Your father came back an hour ago." Ratcliffe nodded at this 18 years old child "But we're still almost five miles away from the company area."

"But I want to go.." I sat up from my lying position, stumping my feet over the car floor impatiently.

"Hush, babe!" Rolf pressed me down "You can go for sure."

"How?"

"If you sign in these papers!" it was Ratcliffe who spoke. I turned my head to look at the double chinned man. He was holding some funny files named "Project Virginia Company."

"Those papers?' Everything seemed like a joke "Just my sign?"

'Yes, darling." Rolfe pressed my hands gently moving a new bottle full of vodka again. The sight of the bottle was so temptating that I was about to jump to reach it. But a pair of strong arms pulled me down.

'But you need to sign these papers first baby." Ratcliffe smiled.

It seemed like a ridiculous deal. I looked at Rolfe who gave me an assuring look.

"Ok!" I took the pen from Ratcliffe. I even didn't bother to read the papers. My trembling fingers signed my name under it.

'You can get it now." Rolfe threw the vodka bottle at me. I caught it & poured the whole pure alcohol in my throat.

Ah it seemed so perfect. No pain, no sorrows!

My world began becoming hazy. My vision blurred. My body seemed giving up at last.

With a violent jerk the car stopped. My funny companions whispered something among them. But I couldn't think about them much. I heard the car door opened & someone picked me up in his arms.

"It's good that Smith is dead." I heard Ratcliffe saying before leaving the car "Seeing how disloyal your heart is, would certainly kill him."

I closed my eyes. The next moment I felt the hard, cold pitch road under my back. The car wheeled away leaving me alone. But I didn't care much.

I spread my whole body over the cold night ground, inhaling deeply. Something cold touched my body.

Rain? Probably?

But I couldn't feel anything anymore. My world became dark.

From a stray page of Thomas's diary-

I usually never write journals. But a few things happened in only 24 hours that made me to feel to keep a record of everything.

I was at first really shocked with John's most weird decision. In the office? This night? Didn't he have a slightest idea that he would be in danger if he show his face again in the outside world? He was a dead man! I looked at his face but he seemed too clam, too confident. I couldn't read his emotions. What he was thinking? The taxi stopped near before the gate of Virginia Company office. We stepped out of the taxi together. The gate was almost deserted. It was the holiday. So it would be. Only the housekeeper Ben gave us a surprised look.

'Sir, you, here?" He opened his mouth to talk. My brain was searching for a satisfactory answer but before I could open my mouth John walked out from the shadows. "We have an important work left, Ben." I tried to grasp John's sleeves to stop him showing his face. But it was too late. The dim street light had created strange pattern upon John's always, now almost pale yet handsome features. His deep manly voice sounded too ghostly in the deserted area. 'G….Ghost!" all Ben could say & fainted on the ground.

'No!" John looked a bit shocked, rushed beside Ben taking his head in his arms. "It is obvious, John!" I whispered from behind handing him the water pot. "Oh!" I heard his sigh. I saw the light in his eyes fading. He said no more words but gently wiped Ben's face with the water. It gave effect. Ben opened his eyes, giving us a puzzled look.

'Smith!" he whispered "You're alive!"

I knelt beside Ben, helping the Scott to stand. John remained sitting on the ground alone, lowering his head, too ashamed to face the former colleague. I couldn't see his face. But I could feel he was too sad, feeling unwelcomed in the world of livings. "So, I don't exist anymore." He whispered.

I sighed. I knew how much the realization hurt him. I walked from Ben's side & placed a hand on John's shoulder. But I had no word to console him. The painful silence wrapped us. I knew what was killing him.

'John! I'm sorry." now we heard Ben's voice from behind. I moved aside as the big Scott placed his thick arms around John "I know how you feel. But I was really shocked with your sudden appearance knowing about your death, burying your body. We knew that you died from a plane crash. We missed you."

"I was never in that plane."John looked up, eyes shining with joy. "I missed you too Ben." he smiled. The old colleagues hugged. Ben punched John's arm playfully "You gave me a good shock kid."

Then he turned his eyes towards me "So Ratcliffe was lying all along." I nodded "Actually he was kidnapped."

'He is up to something!" John added.

"Hmmm.." Ben looked a bit tensed "Personally I don't like Ratcliffe. I don't support his decisions either about Chicohominy. But all he is doing for the sake of his job."

"No!" John cut him off "He is not doing it for you guys or for the welfare of our organization. He is doing it for himself."

"What?" Ben frowned "I know you've a personal problem with him but…" Just then I decided to cut in "Do you think he kidnapped John just sake of his job?" this words changed the lines of dissatisfaction in Ben's face. His frown became deeper. "I never thought that way."

'He is not working for Virginia Company at all." John whispered taking Ben's hands "He is using all of us. If he gets that land, no one will be benefited." The pleading tone in his voice possibly softened Ben's mind. "What do you want then boys?"

"We want to look into Ratcliffe's files in his room."

Our words made Ben's jaw dropping for once. But at last he took out his keys & turned the lock "Ok, boys but I don't like trespassing."

()()()

Ratcliffe's office was really a mess. I thought his secretary Wiggins took care of his boss well. But I thought it was a completely wrong idea. I had been in his room only two or three times in my working months. I had no idea what John was actually searching for. I eyed at John, only to be disappointed. He didn't have any clue what file to look in. We began searching, files after files. But there was no sign of the file named "Project Chicohominy". Time was running fast. We were almost drowned into the sea of papers, dusts.

"Are you sure that you've seen the paper here?" John asked me now rushing his eyes into the 300th file. "I saw the file in Rolfe's hand last time." I replied.

'What if Ratcliffe saved the entire document in his computer?" Now Ben suggested. We looked at each other. It was possible. "Then switch on the computer." I ordered Ben. As the housekeeper he had the perfect map of the whole office in his mind. He switched on the computer. Three of us jumped on it. It was weird that he set no password. We had an easy access inside.

After two hours of searching each & every document, we realized why he hadn't set any password. He had carefully deleted all the proof from everywhere.

John silently walked near the wastepaper basket at the corner. There was a single brown envelope remained unopened inside. Carefully he picked it up.

"It will be no use." I sighed.

But John had opened the letter already. A deep frown appeared as he ran his eyes into the paper. "What?" I was almost impatient "Anything?"

'Look, what Ratcliffe has done to all of you." He threw it to us. I picked up the paper from the floor which said,

_Project Chicohominy is cancelled. All the contacts & orders concerned with this project is withdrawn & the all the stuffs are ordered to pay. By this order Virginia Branch of this company is closed._

"That means this company doesn't exist anymore." I threw a surprised look at John.

'From tonight." John nodded "The order is valid from 12.00 am this morning."

"Then to whom we are working for?" Ben's voice almost cracked "None of us got our salaries yet?" the big man almost at the verge of tears "What about our families?" We had no words to say to the broken man who kept sobbing. My frown was growing deeper. That's why Ratcliffe decided to move all his belongings yesterday morning. He also talked with some movers & some people came to talk with him. The customers of this building?

None of us knew anything!

It was John who seemed shocked more than ever. His face was ghostly white.

"No!" only a sound like a scream escaped from his throat "Pocahontas!"

I tried to rush near him to calm him down but he pushed me aside. He threw the door open & walked outside.

"John!" I called him but he couldn't hear my words.

Right then my phone also rang. I received the call. It was from a police officer "Mr. Brown, can we talk with you about Miss Nakoma? Can you come to the hospital please?"

"Thanks Ben." I said Ben good bye ignoring his stunned gaze & walked outside.

()()()

The hospital was full of police & doctors. All of them were busy, taking to their satellite phones to locate the runaway patient. One of the police officer walked forward to talk with me "Mr. Brown, have you visited Miss Nakoma this morning?" "Yes.." I nodded. "Then we need to talk with you."The police officer took me into Nakoma's cabin showing a scribble on the white wall "Can you tell me where she can possibly go?" I looked at the scribble, a bit hazy but readable "Kocum…love…Kocum.. love….Mr. R…die…. Can't get the land…" "She ran away just after your visit." The officer said "Can you help us to locate her?"

I closed my eyes for a while trying to think. My fingers subconsciously traced my lips where she kissed me this morning. Suddenly I began to feel very sad for her. I tried to remember the places she mentioned in the morning. The place where she wanted to go earlier this morning.

"May be I can." I replied to the officer. He agreed & motioned me to get inside the car.

From John Smith's (new) journal-

I'm writing this journal in the taxi. And I'm with someone special right now. Her head was slumped against my shoulder.

Just the moment I realized about Ratcliffe & Rolfe's plan, something busted inside my head. I ran into the road, worried about my Pocahontas. If she really believed in Rolfe's sweet words I eavesdropped last night, then she would be in great danger. I walked into the road without the slightest idea where to go or where to find her. It was almost midnight & the rain was soaking my dress. Even the cold rain couldn't sooth my body.

But what was Ratcliffe's exact plan? What he was trying to do exactly? What was his next plan?

Where should I search for her? In her house? In Ratcliffe's house? Where did Rolfe take her?

There were too many questions but no answer. A cloud of disappointment began covering me. I kicked the tin can lying on the road absentmindedly. With a harsh scratching sound it flew over the uneven pitch road. The raindrops were rolling all over my body, leaving me dipping wet. I had no idea what to do or where to go. I wanted to pull out my own hair.

I kept walking. Suddenly I realized it was too late for everything, really late. Pocahontas was in danger but I had no way to help her.

I didn't know how long I kept walking, passing the sleeping houses, closed shops, lonely cars until I stumble on something- a human body. "Why on earth people like to be drunk in the middle of the road?" I murmured to myself, clearly annoyed. The rain formed a puddle around the person & I was about to ignore him. No I was wrong.. She. A car wheeled away throwing more mud over my white shirt & covering the drunken girl with more rainwater. "Shit!" I cursed the driver again & about to walk away from the drunken girl. "Stay here until the police find you."

'Ummmm.." the body moved a little. The voice seemed so familiar that made me stop. In the dim streetlight I could see the girl shifting a bit over the road.

With another thunderclap the dazzling lightening almost blinded me. In that light I could see the side of her face.

"Pocahontas!"

What was she doing in the middle of the road, drunk? As far as I knew she was underage, not allowed to drink. And she hated breaking the law. Something was wrong, really wrong. I rushed beside my fallen angel & lifted her body in my arms. Her eyes were puffy. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. Her long hair was sticking to her head. She was shivering in the cold rain. "Pocahontas!" I called her name. But she didn't answer. I felt her forehead. She was cold like an ice. She was shivering a little. I knew she would soon die if she remained in this cold any longer. I quickly picked up in my arms & rushed to the shade of the nearby shop. The shop was closed. The road was almost deserted. There was no one to help us.

Pocahontas was still trembling. I looked around myself. There was nothing in the rain to keep her warm. So I took her tiny body in my arms & encircled my arms around her, pressing my body against her cold one, covering each & every part of her bare skin. She nested her head on my chest in her sleep unknowingly. Her warm, feeble breath trickled my skin. Her tiny lips moved with the blow of cold rain around us. We wrapped each other in an eternal embrace absorbing the warmth from each other. I was also dipping wet. But I couldn't let the girl die over me. I let my remaining warmth filtering into her, making her warm. I didn't know how much I could do, but I couldn't let her die in this cold night.

She kept sleeping in my arms like a baby. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. I wanted to her like this in my arms forever. But…

"I love you Pocahontas." I brushed my lips against her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered with the touch of my lips on her forehead. "Pocahontas!" I whispered. Slowly & gently she lifted her eyelids lined with long eyelashes. There was a puzzled look in her eyes.

'Am I dead?" the first words she spoke. Her voice was dreamy "I'm dead, am not I?" The word dead sent a chill through my spine. No, I never wanted her to be dead. I gently placed my fingers over her mouth "We are alive."

"Then how…" she was coming back to the senses. Her eyes were moving around her, taking her surroundings. At last they stopped on my arms around her waist. We were almost tangled around each other like two kissing poison Ivies. Even the front of my shirt was open as I desperately tried to warm her, keeping in the direct skin contact. At last her eyes stopped on my face.

'John!" I couldn't exactly explain her emotions that time in words. She was ready to fly in my arms but she was shy. Her copper cheeks were wearing the shades of bright crimson from our current position, eyes wide with wonder- sad yet unbelieving. I felt my blood creeping up to my cheeks- she had just seen me almost shirtless! Quickly I loosened my embrace around her as my fingers flew to button up the shirt.

"I thought you were dead!" her hands stopped me while her slender fingers touched my bare chest. But there was no hatred in her eyes as I imagined from her conversation with Rolfe. Instead I saw a drop of tears shining at the corner of her eyes. I wanted to wipe it away. But I was too afraid…

"So it was a lie!" She murmured to herself "So everything Rolfe said about you was a lie."

"Pocahontas I…." I wanted to beg her forgiveness for all the misunderstanding we had, all the lies we were told, all the truth we hide. But her fingers on my lips silenced me. Her distrusting hands were tracing my face, my eyes, my lips, the bare chest, and my jaw lines. She inhaled my blond hair, rubbed my unshaved chin. Her eyes were still wearing the look of surprise as if she couldn't believe herself. At last they settled into my eyes. Our eyes locked into the admiring gaze. The blue ocean met the dark earth at last.

'I thought you were dead!" She repeated again "The body we found…"  
"I was kidnapped." I stopped her in the middle "But Pocahontas, I had never forgotten you." My hands grasped her shoulder for support. She shivered to my touch. She looked into my eyes again & then lowered her head. I could feel a drop of warm tear rolling from her eyes.

"Pocahontas.." I placed a gentle kiss in her neck "What…."

But she didn't answer. She just collapsed in my arms, hiding her face in my chest. I felt her tears soaking my skin. Her thin body was trembling with the cry. I didn't try to consol her. Let her cry.

At last she raised her face, too afraid to look into my eyes.

"But John, I'm not the same Pocahontas you left." Her words came out with a sigh "She did a mistake, a real big mistake."

I cupped her chin & tilted her face to look into her eyes & whispered "I know."

With my words her eyes flew open. A shadow of fear covered her beautiful face "You…" she couldn't finish.

"Yes, I called you last night." I replied "I heard your conversation with Rolfe. I know what you thought about me all that time."

Blood drained away from her face. In the dim light she looked like a ghost. "Do you still love me John after everything?"

I gazed into her chocolate orbs for a moment & gently pushed away the stray hair "Yes I do." Then I placed my right hand on her heart "Because I know you heart. Nothing can change it."

Tears welled up from her eyes as she moved closer. Her fragrance began driving me mad once again. I gently slipped my hand behind her neck & pulled her closer. I could see every drop of tear shining on her cheek…

The kiss was wet. Our tears mingled together in the kiss. Our confessions & guilt were washed away in one single kiss. At last we found where we truly belonged.

"I missed you John!" she said "Every moment, even the time I hated you."

"We have suffered our punishments." I whispered back kissing her tears away "Now it's time to make a new start."

We had no idea how long we stayed like that kissing in the rain, confessing our guilt. Pocahontas never loved Rolfe. A strange euphoria consumed me.

At last the kiss ended. We held each other while gazing into the eyes. It seemed like nothing changed in the time. We were always together.

Our words ended in the silence at last leaving the questions behind. We were wet, like kittens in the rain. It was dark around us. We were sitting together in the shade, silent like the night around us. I never dreamt to see my Pocahontas again. But she came back just to me. Her hands were resting on her lap. Hesitated, I took her hand & looked into her eyes. She said nothing but smiled.

Her eyes reflected the guilt inside her heart.

'Pocahontas!" I uttered her name. My wet fingers traced her cheeks, wiping away the tears rolling from her eyes. But she was too afraid to look into my eyes.

"I'm guilty, John." She whispered. Her lips were trembling with the unrestrained emotion "I'm worth to this punishment."

"No!" I gently covered her mouth with my big hands. Next moment my hands cupped her face, "Look at me, Pocahontas."

Slowly & gently she raised my eyes to look into my ocean blue eyes. But I couldn't see any hatred or anger there but I found only love & affection. For a moment the waves broke over me as she began to relax in my arms. "If I were in your condition, I'd do the same to save my family." I whispered.

"What…" she threw me a questioning look.

"You did right, darling." I kissed her cheeks "You tried to save your legacy."

For a moment I sounded like old man. Sure the months of captivity matured me. She wrapped her arms around me. We rested our foreheads against each other thinking about our destiny.

Just then we found our answers. I helped her to stand up, wrapping my arms around her. "Now it's over. Let's go home."

She nodded, smiling "Yes! Let's go home."

Fortunately we found an empty taxi. "To Chicohominy." I said to the driver.

The remaining part of Thomas's journal-

The weeping willow was bare in the late autumn. The park was almost dark. 'Are you sure she is here?" The police asked.

'Fifty percent!" I replied. But something in my heart was telling me that she was here. We got down from the car. A blast of wind blew around us. Somehow I could feel her presence in the air. The place was strangely quiet except a strange moaning.

"It's from the willow tree." I turned to the police. The police was a bit puzzled with my words. I was sure that he was thinking me half insane too. But he didn't say any words but followed me to the willow. His fellow men had already surrounded the area. The bright searchlight had cut the thick darkness into half. They turned their lights to the willow tree.

Yes I wasn't wrong. There was someone under the tree. Her arms were wrapped around herself in the cold autumn night. Her short black hair veiled her face. I narrowed my eyes to see her.

'Go closer." The officer ordered with his pistol prepared for the any occurrence. Cautiously I walked closer. My footsteps startled the girl. She cringed at the blinding light. She was about to escape.

"Nakoma!" I called her name "Don't go."

Slowly Nakoma raised her face. In the bright lights of the police I could see the fear in her eyes. "Kocum!" she whispered. "Nakoma!" I walked closer to her. The girl didn't run away. Instead she flew in my arms & tried to hide her face in my chest. "Kocum who are they?" her voice trembled. I looked around me. The police were still aiming their guns at her. Carefully I encircled my arms around her & kissed her forehead "Just friends."

"Oh!" she seemed relaxed. But for a while. Just then she raised her face to look into mine "But Kocum, can they stop Mr. R?"

I didn't know what to say to the insane girl. But somehow I didn't want to disappoint her. I didn't know what strange feelings were consuming me. But I just wanted to stop acting with her.

"Of course." I raffled her soft hair. Then I turned to the police 'Sir, can you just escort us to Chicohominy?"

"Why?" the officer looked confused. He took a look at Nakoma. A moment later he changed his mind "Alright."

Nakoma grinned at me. And I knew why the officer changed his mind. Because he was the investigating officer of Kocum's case.

From the last page of Pocahontas's journal-

Dear diary,

This is the last page of my favorite blue journal. Before closing this small book forever I needed to admit everything was just like the old western movie, I saw in my childhood. I always admired that action packed films & dreamt to be the heroine of the movie where I'd be the centre of the earth & the handsome heroes & furious villains would surround me. But I never dreamt to happen in the reality.

When I look back to the things happening around me, I could realize the reality was sometimes stranger than fictions. I turned my head to my knight in shining armor, sitting just beside me. His blue eyes danced with mischief in the faint streetlight. They were tender with love.

We kept gazing at each other, not with admiring gazes in our eyes but worried. We were reunited at last but it was a weird reunion. We couldn't even celebrate it. I saw the frown growing deeper & deeper in his face. I was too afraid to look at him, too ashamed to talk. Oh how blind I was! I always thought myself as a thoughtful girl. But my overconfidence led me to my doom. I couldn't see Rolfe's real face behind the mask. So I forgot my true friends embracing the false one. I thought my John a traitor!

'No!" the guilt began clouding my heart. I tried to hide my shame covering my face behind my hands.

"Pocahontas! Pocahontas!" I heard John uttering my name. His hands were shaking my shoulders.

But the guilt was eating me from inside. My wound in my heart was so deep…

"Pocahontas look at me…" he encircled his arms around me "Everything will be alright." "No, it will not." I collapsed in his wide chest, open as the sky "I betrayed you! I was so blind. Now for my foolishness …" The angry tears welled up from my eyes, soaking his already wet shirt. My whole body was trembling like a fallen leaf. John didn't try to console me but let me cry. He gently rested his chin on my hair.

I had no idea how long I kept crying. At last my tears finished. "Are you finished?" John looked down at me. My head shot up with his yet humorous comment. I looked into his eyes. His blue eyes danced with mischief.

"Hmmm.." I nodded. He smiled kissing my lips again. The taxi kept wheeling by. I could see the worries dancing in his eyes. But he was trying to stay calm just for me. I had no idea what he was thinking but I had many questions in my mind.

'Pocahontas." at last John broke the silence "Why you were drunk?"

His question kicked me back to the reality. I tilted my head to look into his eyes to remember something. The dim streetlight was reflecting on his blue pupils.

Another thunderclap, almost deafening! The lightening, almost blinding!

"Rolfe took me to meet Ratcliffe…" I tried to search in her hazy memories "A car….a file…I signed in a …."

"No!" a scream escaped from my throat. My fingers pressed his hand so hard that I assumed they almost broke his fingers "I've signed the deal with Virginia Company!"

"What!" he was almost at the verge of panic "But Virginia Company is closed. What have you…"

I looked into his eyes for answer. But I couldn't find any answer.

The realization was so overwhelming, that it took us a few moments to understand.

"So Rolfe fooled me." I murmured "And I just …." I was at the verge of tears. My grip loosened around his hand as I sank into the seat again, hiding my face between my hands. He placed his arm around me to give me some support. But something felt really wrong.

If Virginia Company was closed then what was Rolfe's benefit?

Why my father visited London?

Just then a memory flushed in my mind. Two days before my father's departure a letter arrived from London bearing the name of President Kingsley. But I was so occupied with my own thought that I forgot to think about it.

 _Your father is trying gather all the contacts to save the legacy._  Grandma Wilhelmina's words flushed in my mind. I looked at John's face to read his mind. Just then my phone began ringing. I looked at the monitor- father! No, how could I show my face to father after my deed.

'Receive the call!" John pressed my shoulder for support "Please, it's important. May be he'll forgive you when he knows about your real intention about saving your legacy." His words assured me. My trembling fingers pressed the green button. 'Father!"

"Daughter!" father's voice sounded enthusiastic than before "We did it.'

"What father?" my voice trembled. So he came back! And he was going to find what I had done to him. Just my foolishness! Oh…. I eyed at John who held his breath in excitement.

'I met President James Kingsley in London." Father was overjoyed "And we talked about the deal… You know your friend John Smith sent the report about our company & products changed his point of view. So he agreed to join us. Chicohominy is now sister company with Virginia company…"

"What…" I should be happy I knew but my voice sounded harsh "And together you did that! Now I'm feeling really sorry about the boy Smith. He was really a good boy."

I eyed at John who didn't seemed so enthusiastic. Instead he looked very worried. But I couldn't read his mind. Was he forbidding me to confess my guilt or…

"But father I've done something wrong. "At last I whispered. I expected a real big yelling from the other side. Instead I heard an affectionate laughter "Everyone does wrong dear. I know you've not done something serious."

"But father, I…" I couldn't finish my words; father cut me off "The car is waiting!"

The line went dead.

I should feel relieved but no when I looked into John's face…

()()()

But the frightened look in John's eye didn't escape my eyes. He was so worried.

"John!" his fear touched me. "What…"

" _P_ ocahontas!" John grasped my hand trying to get a support. "It's can't be!"He sounded like a dead man "He is in danger."

"What?"

'Your father is now the partner of Virginia Company. Then your sign will not be valid as long as your father is alive." He replied sadly.

I gazed into his eyes to find the answer. "I'm afraid about the possibility. The realization sent a chill through my spine. I grasped his hand tightly "Then we must warn him, now!"

I tried to reach father on phone again. But surprisingly his phone was switched off.

"Oh no!" Anxiety marred John's face. He told the driver to speed up the car. Probably he got our tension too. Fortunately the night road was clear. It took us only fifteen more minutes to reach the gate.

()()()

Both of us busted into the gate.

By this time father had sure arrived at home. It was weird that the gate was open & there was none in the security.

Something was really wrong. But we had not much time to think about that. Both of us rushed to the third building of the reservation- our house.

'Is it yours home?" John whispered as we climbed the second floor. There was lot of reason behind the question. This place didn't seem like the way I left this evening. There was something unusual here. The place was incredibly dark. We exchanged a bit surprised looks & then pushed the door open. It wasn't locked.

"Father!" I called my father. But no one answered. "Ummmm…" instead a strange moaning sound led us inside. It was too dark. "Father!" my eyes widened as I noticed something odd. In the faint streetlight I found him gagged, tied to a chair. There was a frightened look in his eyes. "Father!" I tried to rush near him, without thinking about the consequence. But John's arms held me back.

"Pocahontas! No!" he tried to stop me as I was about to rush to father. "What?" I was slightly confused.

Right then a gunfire, a painful scream…

"John!" a scream ripped my throat as he collapsed on the floor, holding his side. Even in the dark I could see the dark fluid coming down between his fingers. I tried to rush to his side but a pair of strong arm pulled me down.

'Let me go." I screamed, trying to get rid of my captor.

"I kidnapped you months ago, Smith when you became too involved into the internal matters, spreading the false news of your death. Now I'm killing you for real." A voice spoke from the dark. A shadow walked closer to John, kicking his injured side as if he was already dead. John gritted his teeth to restrain the scream of pain. He curled more in a fetal position holding his wound tighter.

"Mr. R?" All he could say "You.."

My eyes widened with the next surprise I had.

'We meet again, princess!" a familiar voice spoke as the he turned on the light. "Rolfe!"I couldn't believe my eyes "But I thought it was Ratcliffe..."

'We work together!" he laughed maniacally. "And look there.." I turned my eyes to the corner of the room where my father was held, gagged & tied with a chair with Ratcliffe's pistol aimed at his head.

"Wiggins, hold her tight." Rolfe ordered my captor.

"How did you enter here?" I whispered.

"Remember you gave me a free pass inside during your father's illness!" Rolfe laughed "I just used that." I just realized how fool I was.

"You dog!"I tried to fight against Wiggins but the lean man was stronger than my imagination. My eyes moved to the door where John Smith was lying, in a pool of blood holding his side tightly. His face was riddled with the pain he was suffering & the cold sweat appeared in his face.

"Please call the hospital!" I almost cried at the sight of my love suffering so much "Please Rolfe."

'Ohh.." Rolfe walked past John who was trying to hold his wound & walked nearer to me. His dirty breath trickled my skin, veiling a false sorrow over there "I wish I could. But my phone battery is dead."

"Then use mine.'

Rolfe took out the phone from my bag & threw it on the floor. It smashed into pieces.

"Upps!"

'Liar!" I yelled trying to free myself once more. My hair scattered all over my face & I looked almost like a ghost "You lied about John Smith. You lied about everything!'

'May be." He nodded making a strange sound, kissing my cheeks "But I did for you."

"I never loved you."

"I know." Rolfe raised his eyebrows. Then he ordered Ratcliffe to set the bullets. "Yes, sir!" The fat man loaded the bullet in the pistol & aimed that to my father's head.

"No!" I screamed in protest "Don't dare to kill my father!"

'But I like that you're trying to save two men of your life." Rolfe smiled " So I'm offering you a deal. You get your father sign this property in my name also the partnership of my uncle's company who threw me away from the heir ship & of course the promise of our marriage."

I watched my John breathing hard, almost at the verge of unconsciousness. I didn't know how long he could hold on but I knew he had not much time left without proper medical attention. Then my eyes turned to my father, he was tied & Ratcliffe was pointing his pistol to his head. Just one bullet & then…

I couldn't lose any of them.

I needed to listen to Rolfe.

Father kept me giving a forbidding gaze. 'No, Pocahontas, no!" John moaned, now bleeding more than before. Blood trickled down to the stairs below. His breathing was getting shallow.

I had to save both of them- my father, my love. I did a lot wrong with both of them, now it was time to repay. I'd die if any of them die over me. it would better to save them both in exchange of my happiness. " If you marry me & me the president of your company, I promise that I'll let you take care of your people." Rolfe tried to convince me 'But if you don't.." he aimed his pistol again to John. Ratcliffe adjusted his aim too. "Both of them will die."

"Alright, I take your deal." I sighed at last "Just let me save my family." Ratcliffe's pistol lowered from my father's head as he untied him & Wiggin's grip loosened around me as I rushed near John. I took his head on my lap trying to stop his bleeding with my hand.

"John, look at me!" I whispered in his ears. His eyes fluttered with my voice. His face was extremely pale. His gorgeous blue eyes were almost hazy.

'Pocahontas!" he tried to reach my face but too weak to raise his hand even. "John! Hold on!" I rested my hand at the side of his cheek.

"Princess, hurry up!" Rolfe hurried us.. Father was guided to us from his captivity. His eyes were too sad. Ratcliffe's pistol was now pressed against his back. Our eyes met for a while. His wise dark eyes were so sad as if he just lost everything. He knelt beside me & John.

"I'm sorry, father." I whispered. But father was neither angry nor furious. He was shocked with everything. He just placed his right hand on my shoulder "It's alright daughter. I know why you're doing this. I'm not angry with you."

I lowered my head. I was feeling too ashamed. It was me who just destroyed our legacy. Rolfe handed father the paper & the pen for signing the property in my name.

"No, chief, don't." John tried to protest weakly. I pressed him down. I pressed the torn part of my evening dress on his wound to stop his bleeding but it was soaked already. I had no idea how long this first aid would work. 'Its okay, kid." Father gave him a sad smile "I'm grateful to you for what you've done for us." "No, chief, don't.." John kept protesting father's action but too weak to stop him.

"Look John you'll be alright." I whispered in his ears, kissing his cheeks gently, trying to distract him "I'll be okay."

Father singed the paper without going through the content. He handed me the signed paper to me. John watched me helplessly. A strange pain began killing me. What I was doing? I knew if John was in his true state, he would snatch away those papers & threw them away & gently kissed my lips "Come back to senses, darling.'

I took the paper & took the pen to sign. Just then a word in the paper caught my eyes. The name of the heir in the paper wasn't not Rolfe; the name belonged to John Ratcliffe.

It was a trick. I turned my burning gaze towards Rolfe hissing like a snake "What's the meaning of this, Rolfe?"

Rolfe looked a bit confused as he noticed the name on the paper. He turned his surprised gaze at Ratcliffe. "You betrayed me.."

Bang!

Another gun fire! Rolfe collapsed on the floor In the pool of blood. His was shot in point blank range.

And Ratcliffe's pistol was smoking.

"It's nothing!" Ratcliffe was smiling like nothing happened. "We made a small contact. First I used Kocum, after his suicide I got Rolfe. Two foolish youth chasing after one heiress! Actually I don't want my hand getting dirty. But I need to step on the stage at last.." he kicked Rolfe's body aside.

"Go on!" Ratcliffe smiled like before .Father was dragged away from me by Wiggins again & his pistol was pressed against his back. "If you stop here…" he warned me.

I was feeling more helpless. Ratcliffe seemed worse than Rolfe.

"Don't…" John moaned trying to stop me. I raised my head from the papers to look at my love's face. He didn't look good. 'Pocahontas.." he whispered, slipping his right hand along my cheek 'Don't sacrifice yourself..."

"But I can't lose any of you." I felt the tears rolling down from my eyes. I lowered my head to kiss him to assure him. Just then he did something that I never expected. With all his might he snatched the papers away from my hand & tore it into half.

"John!" my eyes widened "Wha…'

And he collapsed on the floor, unmoving.

"No!" Ratcliffe's panicked scream echoed across the room as he pulled the trigger of the pistol aiming at my father.

"No!" I was about to rush near my father but Ratcliffe's pistol flew in the air with a sudden stab in his hand. The jet of blood sprouting from his hand stained the mosaic floor.

And someone was shouting like a maniac from behind. My eyes followed the voice. It was Nakoma, in white hospital dress, wild messy hair standing at the door.

'Mr. R…die.. Kocum.. love… Kocum love…." She kept screaming and was ready to jump over Ratcliffe.

"Nakoma!" It was Thomas who held her from back. But he wasn't alone. He was accompanied with the police.

'That's Mr. R." Thomas pointed to Ratcliffe, busy with his injured hand.

Father rushed beside me as I ran near John who was now lying pale, unmoving on the floor. I took his head in my lap.

"John!" I called him. But he didn't move. His face was now peaceful as if he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, lined with long eyelashes. "John, look." I whispered in his ears "Look we've saved the day."

But he didn't open his eyes. But he lay still like a stone. I couldn't see the gorgeous blue eyes again.

More & more police, reporters & paramedics began rushing inside. Some of them restrained Nakoma in safety jacket. Some wrapped Rolfe's body to take him to the morgue for post mortem. Some handcuffed Ratcliffe while the others clamored over John, cutting his shirt, exposing his beautiful body in the cold. They covered his face with the oxygen mask. "Give us space, miss." One of them said. I moved to a corner hearing them saying dark phases.

"He's not breathing!'

'I can't get a pulse!'

"He lost a lot of blood!"

'Give him everything!"

They tried their best to bring him back to life. But he remained still, pale, cold. Like the old nursery rhyme.

_Humpty dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty dumpty had a great fall…_

All the king's men couldn't put him back together.

So, they took him away, wrapped in their instruments. And he was gone like he never existed.

Slowly the place began becoming packed with more & more workers, police & reporters. Ratcliffe was led to the police car. The old man was still struggling. The reports surrounded us. Everyone was busy to make the news of the day. The camera flushed all around us.

"Chief Powatan how this happened exactly?" the busy reporters surrounded him. He looked a bit shocked but soon Thomas came to support him.

A strange pain was constricting my chest. I even didn't feel that much bad when I heard the news of John's death for the first time. This time I lost him again for real. I tried to retire at a corner, away from the crowd, trying to resist the cry burning my throat. But the reports found me too. And they were asking the same question about my relationship with John Smith or how we ended up here.

"Did you love Rolfe?" "But how Smith came back?"

" Who spread the false news of his death?"

"Was he kidnapped? Then who did it?"

"Was Rolfe jealous with Mr. Smith?"

Their curiosity overwhelmed me. But at last I decided to tell them. The world needed to know the brave knight before his memory faded from this world completely. So I told them about our strange first meeting, our secret love, our meetings, our plans, and our sorrows. I told them our conflicts, our misunderstandings, my infidelity, how he forgave me without any confession. He attended my needs, saved my father, my legacy, me from my ultimate doom.

I couldn't explain the fact in words but some wild nights I dreamt to be with him, even when I hated him. I couldn't get away from him. I wanted to be with him, share my life, bear his children & get old with him. He became alive in my words, in my memory again.

He was my only protection when I was at the verge of my insanity. But I couldn't protect him.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry.' I looked at the camera & whispered. Tears welled up from my eyes.

It was a live telecast & the whole world was watching me crying right now.

**The next chapter will be the most exciting of all, possibly the end of the climax. Sorry it took me almost 3 months to update. Actually I had a pretty bad writer's block. Then a PM from Lahwhie & Almightystarfish from Deviantart brought me back. This time I'm finishing the story for sure. Only 3 more chapters to come.**

**Sorry for making Rolfe OOC. I hate the sequel seriously (it's Disney, not history!)**


	9. Chapter 9

From the last page of John Smith's journal-

The bright white light was pricking my eyes painfully. My eyes were opened to a bright, unfamiliar, white room. "Am I dead?" I asked myself. My eyes began taking the surroundings. The first thing caught my eyes- a small red velvet box on the table at the foot end. It was the box I carried always with me since I met Pocahontas. Inside it there was… I felt so relieved to see the precious box, safely near me. Just then another thought crossed my mind -how it came here? It was inside my pocket. Then where I was? I gazed at my right side. The wall beside me was covered with vertical blinds, over my head & the glaring light almost blinded me. I was popped up against a hard, uneven bed with rails. The pillow was lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that I was still alive. Death couldn't be so uncomfortable. My hands were all twisted with clear tubes, with some other kinds of wires all over my body. A weird device was clipped with my left thumb and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't!"

Someone scooted closer to me & took my hand. The hand was small, incredibly soft. I could feel the warmth filtering through the hand into the every molecules of my body. My eyelids were so heavy that they about to droop again.

'John!" a familiar voice uttered my name. My eyes opened, just barely. A strange cloud was shading my vision. Through all the haziness a dark, beautiful face framed with long hair came into view.

"Pocahontas!" I tried to move my lips.

"John!" her eyes were teary. My body seemed beaten by twenty men but I didn't care when I saw my dream girl before my cloudy eyes. My sight improved a little as I tried focusing. Now I could see her face completely. Her long raven hair seemed uncombed for many days. The dark circles underlined her long eyes. Her high cheekbones seemed unusually prominent. Still her eyes were shining with tears, love & joy. Happiness surged though my beings as I tried to speak & some form of words came out…

"Pocahontas, I'm…."

Pocahontas jumped on the bed, kissed me on my lips. It was playful & light. Her pressure on me hurt, but I was so filled with her warmth, her joy that I reciprocated. She let me go & looked into my eyes & then she let me one more peck of lips, this time more grateful, passionate & deep.

My body was sore in all places. But I didn't care. I buried my face in her hair, severing the fact that she was with me, always. No one would snatch her again from me.

"John" she repeated my name over & over again. She kept stroking my hair absentmindedly. She held my hand, pressing it close to her heart, feeling the touch into her skin. I encircled another arm around her, stroking her back gently. She kissed me again & again. I could feel her joy, her pleasure in every kiss, her hold on me reminded me of the love we shared always.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."

"How bad am I?"

"The bullet scattered inside your body damaging some of your vital organs. You lost a lot of blood. You had two surgeries."

Two surgeries! I was shocked. "Then how long I was out?"

"Pretty long." She smiled "You're in too much pain. So they needed to keep you sedated for a while."

Holding her in my arms I tried to recall that fateful day. A vague memory flashed in my mind… Ratcliffe, a deal… what happened to the deal he offered to Pocahontas? Did he already… my heartbeat accelerated as the thought flashed across my mind.

"Pocahontas..What about Ratcliffe?" There was urgency in my voice. "And your father?"

'Shhh." She shushed me "Father is alright. Ratcliffe is arrested. Everything is alright now."

"But, how?" the confusion crossed my brain "We didn't call the police."

"Thomas came with police." She paused a bit "And Nakoma stabbed Ratcliffe."

"Nakoma! No!" Even though the haze I realized the consequence of her deed. "That poor girl. No she couldn't…" I panicked, trying to sit up, but the spinning of my head accelerated as her hands pushed me back gently to the pillows.

"She was proved innocent in the court. Thomas took her in his apartment. She is improving." She whispered kissing my cheeks "She still thinks him as Kocum but Thomas was happy to be Kocum for her. They visited you yesterday. They were so adorable."

"So at last." A faint smile crossed my lips "Nakoma found her true partner."

"I guess so."

I knew they would make a perfect couple, really perfect. Realizing the fact both of us smiled a little. "I'm sorry about the whole Rolfe thing." She whispered at last "I was so tensed, that I was ready to do anything to save my family & my father. He had a heart attack. I was distressed. Rolfe took that chance."

I touched her hand gently & patted "You don't need to apologize." She raised her eyes to look at me. A drop of stray tear was shining at the corner of her chocolate eyes. Both of us fell silent again.

"You saved us John." She broke the silence at last.

"How?"

She smiled & showed me a piece of paper where I found that Virginia Company declared a new project in association with Chicohominy Company in the promotion of aboriginal handicraft. "Now we can share our culture with the world." She smiled "Many international organizations are showing interest to join us."

"But.." I tried to deny the praise she was bestowing upon me "I didn't…" she hushed me gently placing her one index finger upon my lips "You did."

"If you are happy to believe that, then I'm taking all the credit." Then we both fell silent gazing admiringly into each other's eyes.

"It seems you are well, Mr. Smith?" a familiar voice interrupted the exchange of our feelings.

'Barely, Chief Powatan.' I breathed again; my head was feeling very light. There was another woman with silver hair & wrinkled skin. Who was she?

"You're a brave kid." The old woman smiled.  
"Grandma Wilhelmina." Pocahontas alighted from the bed, holding my hand into hers. The old woman walked closer to her & cupped her cheeks gently 'See, when you listen to your heart, you can find your destiny.' Pocahontas blushed. Grandma Wilhelmina turned her eyes to me. She walked closer & kissed the top of my head. She smelt like the best sweets in the chocolate shop. "Nice to meet you, John Smith." Her eyes wrinkled with her smile "You've a good soul."

"But I…" I tried to protest all the praises she was giving me 'Actually.." And she chuckled again turning to Pocahontas "And he is handsome too." Her words made me blush. So she was Pocahontas's grandma, the old wise soul. I really began liking her. I really began liking coming back to life once again.

"We held a secret vote among our workers." Chief Powatan broke the silence.

'What?" Both I & Pocahontas exchanged a confused looks. Why?

"Because all of the workers voted Pocahontas as the next president of Chicohominy Company."

"Me…?" Pocahontas was almost chocked 'But I'm…" "You'll be the most competent bearer of the legacy." Grandma Wilhelmina patted her shoulder. Pocahontas's face was shining with the pride & pleasure. She was going to be the first female president of the company. "I know you can." Chief Powatan kissed her forehead. The three people made the happiest circle on the earth. I couldn't but feel the radiating happiness from them.

And Chief Powatan turned to me "We owe you our lives. You're always welcome in our family, son." He shook my gazed hand, carefully not hurting. My heart almost stopped at his fatherly words. So he really wanted me to be the part of his family! That meant…

'I'm grateful." I murmured. His wise eyes lit up as he walked closer to me & handed me a brown envelope "And here's something for you." I gave him a puzzled look as he nodded at Pocahontas "I think both of you need a few time alone."

"Take your decisions wisely." Grandma Wilhelmina smiled too.

We watched the both of them leaving. I opened the envelope as Pocahontas sat by me. I unfolded the paper inside. It was an appointment letter from International Society of Architect. I couldn't believe my eyes as I read the neatly printed sentences below. They just wanted me to design the big "Sandy Tower" in Australia which would be one of the manmade wonder of the twenty first century.

"It's wonderful!" Pocahontas whispered.

But I wasn't so happy. I needed to stay in Australia for two years for this project. I really didn't like the idea of leaving her again. "No, it's not!" I shook my head impatiently even though my side hurt. I tried to breathe evenly "I'm not joining."

"But it was your dream. You can't throw away your carrier in this way." she cut me off "This is the chance of lifetime."

"But I can't leave you." I almost screamed, trying to sit up from the bed, ignoring the one of the IV pulling slipping off, letting the blood flow free from my hand. My side hurt like hell. For a moment the world around me became dark. I gritted my teeth to ease the pain.

Pocahontas was almost panicked with the lines of pains appearing in my face. She threw a busy look at the monitor which began beeping like insane. "John," she hushed me gently "Don't become so excited. It's not good."

"But I…" I struggled against her as she tried to calm me down, pushing me against the pillow. "I can't leave you." I tried to breathe evenly through the shooting pain in my brain.

A drop of tear was threatened to fall from her eyes. She bent a little to kiss me. The monitor began beeping erratically. As her lips touched mine, the beeping stopped for a while.

'You need to rest." She checked the monitor "I should be more careful with you."

I sighed as she pressed the switch to call the nurse. Now it was not only me who knew that my heart behaving crazy.

A nurse busted through the door. 'What's the matter, honey?" she began checking my wires, monitors & tubes, adjusting the slipped needle again. "He became a bit excited." Pocahontas complained.

"Oh!" the nurse smiled at me as if she was treating a four years old "It's too bad, honey. You need some rest.' She checked the files & adjusted the syringe "Let me help you to sleep."

"I don't need anything." I tried to deny but Pocahontas's gentle pressure on my hand stopped me "You're in pain, John. You need to sleep."  
"What pain? I had worst pain than this…" Before I could say the nurse injected the medicine in the tubes. When she was gone, Pocahontas looked into my eyes "You've to join them."

"Come with me?" I clang to her arms like a baby.

She let a sigh to escape "I can't. I'm needed here."

"Then I'll not join."

"No," she covered my mouth with her hand, pleading "You must."

"But…" I paused. A small smile laced her lips "Are you afraid that another Rolfe will snatch me again?"

"I really don't mean…" but she didn't let my sentence to be finished. She moved closer to me & touched my forehead with her soft lips. The dark cloud shadowed her eyes. She was hurt. I really hated to hurt her in this way. "So you don't trust me anymore?"

I ignored her question.

"Open the box.' I gazed at the small velvet box on my bedside table. She threw me a puzzled look but took the box & silently pushed back the cover. A small diamond ring rimmed with gold, glittered in the white light.

"My mother's wedding ring." I whispered "I had it in my pocket since I met you. I don't have any more proof to make you believe that I trust you."

"Don't say like that." Tears welled up from her eyes as she looked at me. She slid the ring in her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

She moved closer, her fragrance was maddening. Her touch was so soothing. I knew she loved me always. I knew her promises were true. She was always worried about me, concerned about my every welfare. The medicines which trickled down inside my body had begun their effects already. Drowsiness almost consumed me. My eyelids were dropping. The pain became dull.

"But I don't want to leave you." I shook my head but it was too heavy "I-it's too long time." I mumbled "I can't let you suffer that long."

She laughed. "Don't worry about that now. You've plenty of time to argue with me when you're awake."

"Okay." I smiled. I could feel her lips touching mine. "I love you." She murmured. She was about to rise from the bed but my fingers around her wrist stopped her.

'S- stay.' My words slurred. She returned to her place beside me, smiling. I could see her eyes mimicked the darkness of the night.

I turned my head … searching. She knew what I was looking for. Her lips kissed mine. "Now sleep." I wasn't really in the world anymore. Still I tried to fight the drowsiness coming over me. There was one thing I needed to tell her before I sleep.

"Pocah..ontas?" I struggled to pronounce her name.

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens to me, I'll always be with you, forever."

And then the darkness of the night closed over me.

From Pocahontas's new journal-

Month 1-

I thought I'd never write another journal again. But when the plane took off with John across the sea, I decided to tell my feelings to you. I knew he wasn't at all willing to leave me alone, but I had to let him go. I couldn't let his carrier to be destroyed for me. It wasn't an emotional farewell. I wasn't good with farewells. Then why I was crying? Why my fingers tremble with the thought of his departure? Why my eyes were blurred?

Month 6-

I knew it was complicated, living here alone, waiting. I talked with John every night on Face book. But digital meetings were nothing like the personal presence. I missed his beautiful voice, his wonderful blue eyes, and his touch on my body, his kiss on my lips.

Ratcliffe was sentenced to prison for life as well as his assistant Wiggins. Both of them joined Virginia Company highly recommend. But…

It was a complete justice, I thought. He needed to suffer for his deeds.

Nakoma was improving much. She began realizing the truth of Kocum's death.

Month 10-

Nakoma was recovering. Thomas took us to visit Kocum's tomb. We stood by the lonely tomb under the weeping willow. He was never that bad I thought. May be for some time I loved him too. May be…

I talked about my feelings with John. "Kocum was a good man." He wrote "May be none of us recognized his true self."

I agreed.

Month 15-

John was really doing well in his job. When I saw his pictures on the television or newspapers as the famous architect building the beauty of twenty first century, my heart soared higher. I was so proud of him.

Yesterday President Kingsley came to visit us about a project. Not to mention our company was flourishing, same about Virginia Company. After everything Mr. Kingsley begged our pardon for his nephew John Rolfe. "I know he was greedy." He took a deep breath "But he was the last of my bloodline, my sister's only son. May be we can forgive him now."

It was really complicated. I felt a pang of guilt inside my heart. Forgiveness was great but somehow I couldn't keep the aged man's request.

The memories of hurting my John for Rolfe were still hunting me. I was suffering. I met Grandmother Wilhelmina. She gave me a weird suggestion. I liked the idea.

Looking into my past I decided to list of statements that would help me find peace:

Mine: I never wanted to hurt Kocum. I never wanted him to die.

John: Kocum will forgive you from heaven. He knows your heart.

Mine: I had no control over what had happened to me about Rolfe. I was confused. I never wanted to hurt you too.

John: I know.

Mine: I didn't want you to suffer this separation by sending you away. I never wanted your talent to be stuck in one place for me.

John: I can see your heart.

Mine: Can you forgive me, John?

John: I forgive you, Pocahontas.

Month 18-

Thomas & Nakoma got engaged. Father gave a party in celebration. Everyone from Chicohominy & Virginia Company was invited.

Nakoma hugged me after the engagement. Her eyes were shining with tears. "I'm sorry about setting Kocum after you. I never realized..

"Everyone makes error." I hushed her gently "I made too."

She seemed convinced. I hugged my old friend. Both of us suffered punishment for the pain we gave to our beloved ones. Both of us suffered a lot.

After a long pause, I looked into her eyes "Are you happy with Thomas, Nakoma?"

'Never been so happy before." She smiled.

All of us celebrated the engagement. We had a big party. We danced, blessed the happy couple. But among all this happiness I was feeling so empty. I looked at the ring in my finger. A sudden emptiness engulfed me. I began feeling lonely even among the house full of friends & guests.

Just then my phone rang, John was calling from Australia. "It's Nakoma & Thomas's engagement." I said.

"I've already congratulated them." He answered lightly."They're the best couple I've ever seen." he chuckled from the other side.

"Hmm.."

Then both us fell silent. After a long pause I broke the silence "How about your job there?"

"Great. Everyone likes my work."

"Then you must be proud." I smiled.

"No!" He insisted "You must be proud. If you didn't push me to join…"

'Then you must confess that I made a wise decision." I laughed.

But he wasn't laughing. After a long pause, he spoke "I miss you, Pocahontas."

"I miss you too." I sighed "But I chose it for myself.'

"Why you're putting yourself into this test?"

"Because I love you."

Both of us sighed. We knew the truth.

Watching the happy couple dancing at a distance, the growing urge inside me, made me to miss him more than ever, in a different way.

John, I'd miss you in my lonely bed in this lonely night.

Month 24-

I saw his face behind the glass door. The overcoat was draped over his one arm & with another he was pushing his trolley bag. His beautiful blue eyes were searching for someone in the sea of people in the airport. I knew what he was searching for.

"John!" I waved at him from the gate. The morning sun glittered in his eyes as our eyes met. 'Pocahontas!" he screamed dropping his luggage on the ground.

"John!" my feet carried me near him. His arms were open wide for me, just me. At last I was in his arms. His arms encircled me as he buried his face into the mess of my raven hair.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He cupped my chin. The morning sun danced in his blue eyes. I forgot all the hesitations. Our lips met in a warm, passionate kiss.

"Have I passed the test?" I giggled, breaking the kiss.

"With full marks." He kissed me again.

"Daughter!" the exchange of feelings was interrupted with my father's voice from behind. We broke the kiss to find him waving at us from a distance. He was waiting for us with the car.

'Let's go home." I whispered.

John set his beautiful eyes upon me which almost made me tremble. "Can I hold your hand?" he whispered.

'Yes." I spoke, almost dreamy.

He held out his hand & I wrapped my fingers around him. Together we walked though the airport door. The wind swirled around us carrying the blessing of the spirits of the wind.

'It's time for us to live." He whispered, kissing my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. My engagement ring glittered in the morning sun.

"Our story starts from here." I kissed him back.

Sorry for a mushy ending. But I can't but see this lovely couple together. I think that's how the movie should end. And to clear all the confusion Grandmother Wilhelmina is actually Grandmother Willow, President James Kingsley is King James from the movie. I love Nakoma & Thomas as couple.

REVIEW for the last time.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faves.


End file.
